Coração de Lata
by Lady Padackles
Summary: É possível apaixonar-se por dois ao mesmo tempo? Isso significa, necessariamente, traição? Essa será a temática dessa fanfiction que narra a história de Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki, dois homens casados e apaixonados, que terão sua vida mudada depois da chegada do robô Misha.
1. O presente

**Capítulo 1 - O presente**

Jensen contemplou o belo quarto iluminado pelas velas tão cuidadosamente arrumadas por ele. Tinha feito um ótimo trabalho... O aroma que pairava no ar era delicioso, e as delicadas pétalas de rosa espalhadas pela cama davam um charme todo especial ao ambiente. Quem diria que aquela decoração tão refinada partira de um ex-mecânico? O louro sorriu. Jared ficaria feliz com a surpresa!

\- Jay! É você!? – Jensen perguntou ansioso, ouvindo o barulho de alguém se aproximar.

\- Sou eu, Sr. Ackles, vim trazer-lhe um chá. - O louro viu com desgosto que era Sebastian, o mordomo, com a mesma expressão fria de sempre. Pela milésima vez não era o seu amado. Aquela casa tinha empregados demais... E Jared, como de costume, estava demorando uma eternidade para chegar do trabalho.

* * *

\- Nossa, amor, que lindo! Você que arrumou tudo isso? – Padalecki sorria exibindo as covinhas que tiravam Jensen do sério. Ele esperara por horas, mas ver aquele sorriso lhe dava a certeza de que o trabalho e a espera haviam valido a pena.

O louro acenou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, orgulhoso. Em seguida começou a desabotoar a camisa do marido. Estava morrendo de tesão. Louco para curtir alguns momentos românticos ao lado do homem que amava.

O moreno segurou a cabeça do outro e deu-lhe um beijo na boca. Foi um beijo gostoso, sereno... Jensen era o amor da sua vida, e Padalecki era imensamente grato por tê-lo como marido. Afinal não existia homem mais bonito, mais doce e mais romântico em todo o universo...

\- Ahh, Jay, eu te amo! – exclamou o louro, assim que libertou-se do beijo.

Jared ia responder que o amava mais, mas foi atacado por beijos e apertões que o deixaram sem fôlego. O amasso só foi interrompido porque Jensen lembrou-se que precisava colocar música ambiente e buscar os morangos com chocolate na cozinha.

\- Fica aí quietinho que eu já volto. – Exclamou Ackles, apressado, e doido para retomar o que estavam fazendo.

Enquanto esperava, deitado na cama, o moreno sentiu suas pálpebras pesarem. Ele estava tão cansado... Acordava cedo, trabalhava o dia todo... Mas Padalecki não queria magoar o marido, que tivera tanto trabalho para preparar-lhes aquele belo ninho de amor. Tentava manter os olhos abertos, mas suas pálpebras pareciam estar sendo fechadas com cola. Foi a sua professora que as colou. E agora, como ele ia fazer a prova de matemática? Ele ia tirar zero! Mas isso pouco importava agora... Afinal ele estava pelado, no meio do pátio da escola!

* * *

Quando Jared Padalecki acordou não viu mais velas nem pétalas, apenas Jensen enroscado como uma bola magoada. O dia já começava a clarear. O moreno sentiu um frio na espinha ao se lembrar que não recordava de tê-lo visto voltar ao quarto. Sim, ele simplesmente havia adormecido...

\- Jen? – Padalecki chamou baixinho.

Jensen fingia dormir, e não se abalou. Não estava a fim de conversa. Viver daquele jeito não estava dando certo pra ele. Quando o louro aceitou casar-se e se mudar para a mansão de Padalecki, jamais imaginou que sua vida se tornaria assim... Vivia na esperança de ter momentos ao lado de Jared. Planejava o seu entediante dia em função disso. O moreno, entretanto, para seu desgosto, parecia cada vez mais atarefado e, consequentemente, mais cansado também.

\- Jen! – insistiu Jared. Dessa vez o moreno acariciou o marido de leve, que não pôde negar-se a abrir os olhos. – Desculpa, meu amor... Você não está bravo comigo, está?

\- Não... – respondeu Ackles. Mas sua voz rouca soou um tanto infeliz.

Aquilo não era justo! Então Jensen não sabia que ele trabalhava duro o dia todo? Acordava cedo... Participava de dezenas de reuniões... Era um homem ocupado, que mal tinha tempo para relaxar durante o dia. O louro, ao contrário, passava o dia todo em casa dormindo, nadando na piscina, assistindo filmes e se divertindo. Jensen simplesmente não tinha o direito de ficar com aquela cara de vítima só porque ele, exausto, não conseguira se manter acordado para uma transa.

\- Eu estava exausto... – justificou-se o moreno secamente. – E já estou atrasado... – resmungou olhando o relógio. Precisava se enfiar no chuveiro.

\- Eu sei. – respondeu o louro, seguindo Padalecki até o banheiro. – É que eu fico o dia todo te esperando... E quando você chega, você dorme... – suspirou.

– Desculpa, Jen, mas quando chego em casa, a noite, depois de um exaustivo dia de trabalho, é difícil ter energia para fazer muita coisa... – Padalecki agora soava irritado.

\- Tudo bem... Eu entendo que você seja muito ocupado. Mas então eu vou me ocupar também. Não tem cabimento que eu fique o dia inteiro apodrecendo aqui, sem fazer nada...

Jensen continuou falando, mas Jared não respondeu. A água que escorria agora por seu rosto e corpo o impediam de entender muito do que o outro dizia. Mas ele não precisava escutar. A ladainha era sempre a mesma... Padalecki não entendia o que mais aquele homem queria. Já havia lhe comprado praticamente um parque de diversões inteiro para se distrair em casa. Quisera ele não precisar fazer nada além de dormir e se divertir...

\- Eu vou sair de casa hoje! – desafiou o louro, assim que Jared pôs os pés para fora do box. – E sozinho. Não quero nenhum segurança atrás de mim, me enchendo o saco.

Jared fechou a cara. Como Jensen era chato... O louro sabia muito bem que era perigoso sair desacompanhado. Jared era um homem importante, e, principalmente, muito rico. Assaltantes e sequestradores viviam de olho. Jensen, que já era conhecido pela mídia, seria alvo fácil.

\- Tudo bem... Se te sequestrarem, sequestraram... – disse o moreno, dando de ombros, e fingindo não se importar.

\- Ninguém vai me sequestrar, Jay! Deixa de ser paranoico! – Dessa vez o louro não se conteve, e explodiu com a voz alterada. Que se danasse se os empregados ouvissem. Ele não aquentava mais viver como um prisioneiro.

\- Pode ser que sim. Pode ser que não... Eu não sei. - insistiu Jared.

Jensen notou que os olhos de Padalecki estavam marejados. O mais novo estava agora todo engravatado, e prontinho para sair. - Vou tomar o café da manhã no carro. Tenho uma reunião em vinte minutos... – resmungou ele.

* * *

Pronto. Lá estava Jensen. Sozinho de novo... Por mais que o rapaz tivesse vontade de sair, assim como anunciara ao marido, não conseguia parar de pensar em Jared. Ackles sabia que ele se preocupava de verdade, e partia seu coração saber que o outro devia estar com o coração apertado depois da discussão que tiveram.

A verdade é que ele tinha sido um insensível... Jared tinha motivos para estar traumatizado. Sharon Padalecki, sua mãe, morrera com um tiro na cabeça, depois de passar vinte dias sequestrada, em um cativeiro imundo. Fazia tempo. Jared era ainda adolescente. Mas o episódio deixara ele e seu pai extremamente paranoicos com a segurança daqueles que amavam. Agora, com 27 anos apenas, o moreno já havia perdido também o pai. O Sr. Gerald Padalecki morrera há quatro anos, e desde então, Jared, filho único do casal, assumira as empresas da família. Ele era competente e fazia um ótimo trabalho. Mesmo assim Jensen achava que era responsabilidade demais para alguém tão jovem.

O louro suspirou. Ligou para o marido em seguida.

\- Desculpa, amor. Eu não vou sair da casa... Não se preocupe, tá? Eu te amo.

Jared sentiu um enorme alívio. Que bom que Jensen estava em segurança e de melhor humor.

\- Eu também te amo, Jen. Me desculpa por não te dar a atenção que você merece...

\- Mas no sábado você será todo meu... – completou Ackles, fazendo Padalecki sorrir.

* * *

Era quarta-feira ainda. Uma entediante quarta-feira... Jensen assistiu vários filmes e dormiu durante o dia. Mesmo assim o tempo demorava a passar. O rapaz lembrava-se de reclamar dos tempos em que trabalhava como mecânico. Nunca gostara de acordar cedo... Vivia se queixando. De certa forma, agora sentia falta. Mais do que de ter o que fazer, o homem sentia falta de ter com quem conversar. Os empregados o tratavam com uma formalidade desnecessária. Era impossível interagir com eles de igual para igual... Sebastian principalmente. Estava ali para servi-lo do que fosse necessário, mas nunca tinha um sorriso ou uma expressão amigável no rosto. Jensen tinha a certeza de que o mordomo não gostava dele, apesar de Padalecki, que o conhecia o homem desde criança, garantir que ele era frio com todo mundo.

Quando Jared chegou do trabalho com um presente para ele, Jensen não se surpreendeu. Em geral ganhar presentes tornara-se uma constante em sua vida. Principalmente após uma discussão... Para falar a verdade, aquele gesto apenas servia para deixar o louro irritado – afinal, ele tá tinha coisas demais, e companhia de menos... Mas aquele embrulho era tão grande que Jensen ficou curioso.

Dois empregados colocaram a caixa no quarto do casal e se foram, deixando os patrões a vontade.

\- Pode abrir! Tenho certeza que vai gostar! – Jared parecia entusiasmado.

Jensen abriu a caixa com cuidado, revelando o que parecia ser... Um homem,! Estava vestido de calça jeans, camiseta vermelha e um tênis esportivo... Estava de olhos fechados e não respirava.

\- O que... que... é isso? – perguntou o louro boquiaberto. O sujeito não se mexia. Estaria empalhado? Jensen sentiu calafrios percorrerem seu corpo todo.

Padalecki gargalhou alto da expressão assombrada do outro.

\- É um robô, bobinho... O nome dele é Misha. Mas se quiser, pode chamar de outra coisa.

Um robô? Impossível! O tal Misha era absolutamente perfeito! A textura da pele, e dos cabelos escuros... Até seus olhos azuis não tinham nada de artificial. Tudo nele era exatamente como o de um ser humano. A única diferença era que Misha não se mexia. Pelo menos não ainda... Jensen estava boquiaberto.

\- Dizem que ele é fantástico! Pena que não está carregado... Mas o fabricante já configurou pra você, e disse que basta deixar ao ar livre, recebendo luz natural por algumas horas, que Misha ganhará vida. Sua bateria é feita da mais alta tecnologia. Incrível como é capaz de armazenar tanta energia apenas com uma pequena carga de luz solar!

Jared gostava de novidades tecnológicas. Começou a discursar, cheio de paixão, sobre componentes eletrônicos de última geração e outras coisas das quais Jensen não entendia, e nem queria entender... O louro estava ainda simplesmente estupefato com o presente.

\- Mas ele ganhará vida como? – perguntou o ex-mecânico interrompendo o marido.

\- Como se fosse um humano, Jensen! Uma companhia pra você enquanto eu não estiver em casa! - disse Jared por fim, todo entusiasmado.

Ackles não pôde acreditar... Padalecki chegara ao cúmulo de presenteá-lo com um robô de companhia? Que idéia sem cabimento... Como se uma coisa mecânica pudesse agir como um ser humano... O louro agradeceu o presente de má vontade. Pelo jeito aquele seria mais um objeto inútil que logo ficaria abandonado em um canto qualquer da casa.


	2. Fazendo sala

**Comentário aos reviews:**

 **DWS** , sim, com certeza Misha foi programado com inteligência artificial, de forma a aprender com suas próprias experiências. Fico feliz que tenha se surpreendido, por causa da sinopse cortada (rsss). Reparei isso depois, e quando fui consertar fiquei na dúvida se devia mesmo mencionar o fato de Misha ser uma robô. Apesar de acabar com a surpresa, me decidi por fazê-lo. É o jeito de tentar atrair mais leitores…

Concordo com você que o Jensen esteja acomodado demais. Ao mesmo tempo, imagino que uma oficina para ele jamais daria certo. Receber uma remuneração pelo que se faz é um enorme incentivo ao trabalho. Quando essa remuneração é uma fração irrisória do que se gasta, isso parece irrelevante, e o trabalho torna-se apenas um fardo. Acho, entretanto, que o Jensen poderia arranjar hobbies. Algo com que possa se animar e se distrair de verdade… Passar o dia esperando pelo Jared é ruim demais.

 **Anaas** , Rssss. Acho que pois mais perfeito que Misha possa parecer, ele ainda assim é um robô. Jared não o vê como uma ameaça…

 **Sara2013** , concordo plenamente com você. Essa relação entre os Js está muito doentia. Jensen não faz nada o dia todo, e passa seu tempo esperando pelo Jared. Padalecki, por sua vez, parece não enxergar problema nenhum nisso. Tudo o que ele quer é ter o Jensen ao seu lado quando chega cansado do trabalho. Misha vai mesmo agitar a vida desses dois.

 **Sabrina P** , Rssss. Jensen está mesmo bem servido de "homens", não? Coloquei entre aspas porque Misha, na verdade, é um robô… Apesar disso, penso que deveria arranjar alguma ocupação. Ele é muito novo para se aposentar e ficar de pernas para cima o dia todo… Rssss.

 **Muito obrigada pelos comentários! É um prazer "rever" meus antigos leitores e também dar as boas vindas a novos leitores. Espero que gostem do próximo capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – Fazendo sala**

Antes de sair de casa para trabalhar, no dia seguinte, Jared pediu para alguns empregados carregarem Misha para a área da piscina, onde já começava a bater sol. Jensen acordou um pouco mais tarde, mas logo depois de tomar o café-da-manhã, foi dar uma espiadinha no robô.

Misha permanecia imóvel. Devia estar carregando a umas duas horas... O louro fitou-o curioso. Depois se aproximou e tocou de leve sua pele e seus cabelos. Aquele androide era realmente, absolutamente, perfeito. Além de parecer real, ainda era bonito... Mas o que Jensen faria com ele? Talvez o robô pudesse substituir Sebastian como mordomo da casa... Até que seria uma boa troca!

Ackles riu de seu pensamento. Depois esperou um pouco, na expectativa do robô finalmente começar a se mexer. Minutos depois, já impaciente, o louro decidiu se afastar e dar um mergulho na piscina. Era Agosto, e fazia calor na cidade de San Antonio, no Texas, onde moravam.

Jensen estava bastante distraído quando viu, de repente, o androide se aproximar.

\- Bom dia. Você é Jensen Ackles?

O som que veio do androide fez o rapaz estremecer. Tudo bem que Misha parecesse um ser humano real. Ackles, entretanto, jamais imaginou que sua forma de falar, se mexer, e se expressar pudessem ser também impecáveis... Seria impossível supor que Misha não era humano, caso ele não soubesse a verdade.

\- Sim... Sou eu... - gaguejou o louro em resposta. Mas como aquela máquina sabia seu nome? Jensen estava prestes a perguntar, mas antes de fazê-lo, o androide foi logo explicando:

\- Eu fui programado para lhe fazer companhia...

O rapaz apenas sorriu, sem saber exatamente o que mais dizer. Misha o encarava, deixando o homem constrangido. Deveria ele puxar conversa? Mas dizer o que? Sem graça, o louro nadou de um lado para o outro da piscina, enquanto o robô o acompanhava com os olhos.

\- Isso é uma piscina? - Perguntou Misha, por fim, cortando o silêncio.

\- É sim... - respondeu Jensen. - É que hoje está quente... E eu gosto de nadar, pra fazer um pouco de exercício... - completou, de alguma forma sentindo-se obrigado a justificar-se.

\- Sei... - suspirou o outro. Em seguida abriu um largo sorriso, que deixou o louro surpreso. - E eu posso nadar também? - quis saber o robô.

Jensen sentia-se cada vez mais estranho, porque Misha parecia humano demais... Ele já ia responder-lhe que podia fazer o que bem quisesse quando lembrou-se que talvez o androide pudesse se danificar com a água.

\- Melhor não, Misha...

A máquina fitou-o interrogativa com seus brilhantes olhos azuis.

\- Desculpa, mas é que você... Sabe... Pode estragar... - Aquelas palavras haviam soado estranhas, e Jensen engoliu em seco. Será que Misha tinha noção do que significava estragar? O robô apenas continuava a olha-lo, esperando mais explicações. Que droga! Talvez fosse melhor sair logo daquela porra de piscina. E foi isso que Jensen fez.

Misha continuava encarando, prestando atenção em cada movimento que o homem fazia. Pouco a vontade, Ackles se enrolou na toalha depressa, e anunciou que precisava de um banho.

O robô seguiu seu dono até a entrada do banheiro, mas Jensen não permitiu sua entrada, trancando a porta atrás de si.

Que pesadelo! Que presente de péssimo gosto que Jared fora lhe arranjar... Jensen tomou um banho bastante demorado, sem a menor vontade de ter que encarar o androide de novo.

Quando saiu, já vestido, Misha esperava por ele.

\- Pega um copo de água para mim na cozinha? - pediu Jensen.

Misha sorriu. parecendo satisfeito por poder ser-lhe útil de alguma forma. O louro sentiu-se quase culpado quando o robozinho se afastou. A verdade é que ele não queria água coisa nenhuma. Tudo o que o louro queria era se trancar no quarto para ficar um pouco em paz, longe os olhares daquele ser estranho.

* * *

Jensen só abriu a porta na hora do almoço, quando Sebastian bateu. Todos os dias, no mesmo horário, o mordomo levava sua comida, sempre muito cheirosa e bem servida, no quarto. O rapaz pegou a bandeja, e não pôde deixar de notar Misha, em pé, logo atrás de Sebastian, com o maldito copo de água nas mãos.

\- Posso entrar? - pediu o robô.

Jensen engoliu em seco e deu adeus à sua privacidade... Ele era educado demais para recusar o pedido, e se maldizia por isso. Existia isso de ser mal educado com um androide? Jensen sentiu-se um perfeito idiota quando concordou com a entrada dele. Pegou a água, e agradeceu por ela. Tudo o que o louro queria agora era esganar Jared Padalecki pelo presente de grego que ele lhe dera.

* * *

\- Graças a Deus que você chegou! - A raiva já tinha até passado. Jensen atirou-se nos braços de Jared assim que avistou o moreno. Passar a tarde inteira calado, assistindo televisão com o robô de olhos compridos, tinha sido provação demais. O louro precisava era do carinho de seu marido, e também que ele desligasse aquela máquina que lhe atrapalhara o dia.

\- Que foi, Jen? Acontenceu alguma coisa?

Sim. Misha havia acontecido! O louro puxou o marido para um canto reservado e reclamou em seus ouvidos por um bom tempo. O androide o seguia, o encarava e o constrangia. Jensen queria se ver livre dele o mais depressa possível. Padalecki ouvia tudo atentamente, mas quando o marido, bufando, revoltou-se por ter tido que fazer sala pro robô, o mais jovem não se conteve, e explodiu em um acesso de risos.

\- Desculpa, amor... - disse o moreno, quase sem fôlego, e tentando se conter já que Jensen permanecia sério e mal humorado. - Mas... Fazer sala para o adróide? Só você mesmo... - completou o rapaz. - Deixa de ser bobo, Jen! Ele não é uma pessoa! Você não precisa ficar sem graça perto de um objeto eletrônico!

Jared Padalecki parecia realmente não compreender sua aflição... Claro, ele ainda não tinha visto o tal objeto eletrônico em ação... Misha era mais humano que Sebastian, disso Jensen tinha certeza.

Mas, ao contrário do que previra o louro, Padalecki não pareceu mudar de ideia quando finalmente ficou frente a frente com o brinquedinho que dera de presente ao marido.

\- Ele parece humano, mas é só um robô, Jensen! Aqui... O cabelo, a pele... É tudo artificial... - Disse o moreno colocando os fios escuros dos cabelos de Misha entre os dedos. - Você não precisa ficar constrangido, não, seu bobo! Por mais tímido que seja, ficar com vergonha desse androide é palhaçada, né, Jen? Ele não tem alma, nem sentimentos - o moreno riu de novo, e Jensen teve a impressão que Misha agora parecia triste, humilhado. Talvez, por via das dúvidas, seu marido não devesse falar assim na frente do coitado... Ou então era ele, Jensen, quem estava ficando maluco.

Sim! Só podia ser isso... Ele estava completamente pirado! Pelo jeito ficar trancado o dia todo naquela mansão havia lhe tirado o juízo, isso sim. Com aparência humana ou não, Misha era só um robô... E Jared, como sempre, tinha razão... O louro soltou uma risadinha sem graça.

Jensen respirou fundo e engoliu em seco. Repetiu para si mesmo que estava sendo ridículo. Ele não precisava, e não iria, ficar constrangido na presença daquele androide de novo, por mais humano que ele parecesse. E então veio a velha indagação. O que ele afinal haveria de fazer com Misha? A verdade era que o robô não servia para lhe fazer companhia. No máximo poderia lhe fazer favores, mas disso ele não precisava... O Louro suspirou alto. Mais um presente caro e inútil...

\- Você não me pega! - gritou Jared, tirando o mais velho de seus pensamentos. Espantado, Ackles viu seu marido correr como um maluco, subindo por cima dos móveis, com o robozinho Misha a seu encalço. Estavam os dois brincando de pega-pega? Inacreditável!

Jared e Misha pulavam por cima dos móveis, da cama, de tudo, parecendo duas crianças desgovernadas. Pelo jeito Padalecki havia arranjado serventia para o androide, e bem depressa... Jensen sorriu. Não tinha paciência para as brincadeiras infantis do marido, mas achava-o irresistível quando se comportava como uma criancinha. Vê-lo sorrindo e brincando, descabelado, lembravam a Jensen de quando se conheceram, e como, apesar de tanto trabalho e responsabilidade, no fundo Jared não mudara nada. Era o mesmo garotinho adorável, que ele tanto amava...

\- Vem brincar com a gente! - chamou Padalecki. Mas Jensen fez que não com a cabeça. O louro sentou-se, apenas observando o tamanho da fofura contida naquele sorriso cheio de covinhas. Seu marido era o homem mais adorável do mundo inteiro...

Quando a brincadeira acabou, Jared estava suado e ofegante. Misha, que pareceu ter se divertido tanto quanto ele, agora tinha o olhar tranquilo e a mesma aparência serena de sempre.

\- Agora quero brincar é com você... - disse Padalecki, de forma sensual, já se aproximando do marido. Jensen sorriu bobamente, e não demorou nem um pouco para sentir-se excitado. Ambos esqueceram-se do robozinho e logo já estavam nus, um nos braços do outro, fazendo carícias. Misha assistia tudo, e, lá pelas tantas, Jensen apagou a luz. Depois esqueceu-se por completo da presença do androide. Era besteira mesmo se importar com ele... Jensen e Jared tiveram uma intensa e romântica noite de amor.

* * *

No dia seguinte, o casal mais do que apaixonado, se despediu com beijos e carinhos antes de Jared sair para o trabalho. Que noite! Jensen estava ainda anestesiado. Demorou para se levantar da cama, tomar banho, e pensar no que haveria de fazer durante o dia. A presença de Misha parecia não perturbá-lo tanto. Estava de muito bom humor para deixar-se chatear com os olhares fixos do humanoide.


	3. O início de uma amizade, e de um amor

**Comentário aos reviews:**

 **DWS** , fico muito lisongeada com um elogio seu, pois te considero bastante exigente (no bom sentido!). Você tem toda razão em comparar o androide Misha com o Castiel. Esse personagem tem de fato muito mais a ver com o Cass que com o ator Misha Collins. Eu apenas não quis misturar nomes de atores com o de personagens de Supernatural na mesma fic. Talve devesse ter feito... Sua teoria sobre os anjos serem máquinas (em SPN) foi ótima, principalmente quando diz que o Cass seria um adroide mal programado! Rsss. Tive que rir. Imagino que não goste muito do Castiel. Kkkkkkk.

 **sara2013** , kkkkk. Pois é! Jensen e/ou Jared precisam olhar o manual do coitado. E depressa! Rssss. Mas em defesa do Jensen, ele estava dentro da piscina quando o Misha perguntou se podia entrar. Ele não tinha como procurar saber naquele momento!

Até então Jensen também não tinha tido muito contato com Misha. Mas o louro tem realmente uma percepção diferente do robô. Para o Jared, ele é apenas uma máquina.

Kkkkkk. Adorei a ideia de comprarem outro robô... Mas acho que não vai rolar!

 **Anaas** , será que ele vai se apaixonar pelo Jensen? Acho que essa é a grande questão dessa história. Misha é apenas um robô afinal... Já o Jared, eu tenho certeza que apesar de as vezes não demonstrar, ama seu marido de verdade.

Como você bem notou, o robô Misha é na verdade inspirado no Castiel, e não no ator Misha Collins. Como já falei acima na minha resposta ao DWS, não coloquei nele o nome de Castiel para não misturar os nomes de personagens e atores na mesma fic...

 **Muito obrigada pelos comentários. Espero que gostem do terceiro capítulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 - O início de uma amizade, e de um amor.**

O dia amanheceu fechado, e chovia do lado de fora. Jensen passou a manhã toda assistindo seriados na televisão, com Misha calado ao seu lado. De vez em quando o robô perguntava uma coisinha ou outra, relacionada ao que se passava na TV.

Jensen respondia com educação e tentava não se incomodar com a presença do androide. Lá pelas tantas, entretanto, o olhar fixo do moreno começou novamente a perturbá-lo. Quem sabe se ele não poderia acabar logo com aquele desconforto, desligando o robô? Depois, se Jared quisesse brincar com ele, haveria de ser fácil ligá-lo novamente... Feliz com a ótima ideia que tivera, o louro procurou o manual de Misha dentro da caixa em que ele chegara. Feliz da vida, achou um grosso caderninho explicando tudo a respeito de seu funcionamento.

* * *

\- O que você está fazendo?

Jensen foi pego de surpresa, e, vendo o rosto de Misha surgir de repente a trinta centímetros do seu, deu um pulinho para trás.

\- Lendo... - Gaguejou ele. - O manual era grosso, e até então Jensen não localizara a informação que queria.

\- Lendo o que?

Que androide mais curioso... Jensen olhou para ele desconcertado. Sentia-se como se tivesse sido pego fazendo uma coisa errada.

\- O seu manual... - disse por fim. Em seguida não pôde deixar de se maldizer por não ter pensado mais rápido e inventado uma mentira qualquer.

\- Meu manual? Por que? - quis saber Misha, exibindo um olhar cada vez mais curioso.

Jensen engoliu em seco. Sabia que Misha era só um robô... Mesmo assim não tinha coragem de dizer na cara dele que tinha a intenção de desligá-lo.

\- Para saber melhor o que você pode e não pode fazer... - respondeu depressa. Dessa fez ele conseguiu pensar antes de falar o que não queria.

\- Tipo ir a piscina!? Eu posso ir à piscina!? - o androide abriu um enorme e entusiasmado sorriso, fazendo com que o louro se sentisse o mais cruel dos mortais. Tadinho do Misha... Não se esquecera ainda daquele negócio de piscina. O pobre mal começara a viver e ter experiências e Jensen já estava pensando em se livrar dele...

Em pouco tempo Ackles já havia localizado a parte que falava em contato com água, e comemorou com sinceridade quando leu a boa notícia.

\- Sim, você pode! - exclamou feliz, percebendo o quanto Misha parecia ansioso, esperando pela a resposta.

\- Então eu posso ir agora!?

Jensen riu-se por dentro. Ele não sabia que robôs podiam sentir vontade, mas, pelo jeito, Misha não era uma máquina qualquer. E a sua inocência era um tanto comovente...

\- Agora está chovendo... Quando fizer sol eu te levo, Misha. Ninguém vai à piscina com chuva...

O androide era obediente, e não insistiu. Sentou-se ao lado do dono, que desistira de vez em tentar desligá-lo. Primeiro porque não teria coragem de pesquisar sobre como fazer isso com Misha ali, do lado dele... Depois porque agora o louro sentia uma pontinha de pena. Talvez pudesse mesmo dar uma chance ao coitado.

Depois de algum tempo calados, Jensen teve uma ideia. - Você quer jogar xbox comigo? - perguntou.

Misha não sabia o que era xbox, mas aquilo pouco parecia importar. Ele aceitou prontamente.

Aquela tarde, o tempo pareceu passar mais depressa. Misha aprendeu a manusear o controle rapidamente, e Jensen passou horas ensinando diferentes jogos pra ele. Precisou explicar todas as regras do basquete e do futebol, por exemplo, para que o robô pudesse entender os esportes.

* * *

Misha pareceu decepcionado quando Jensen falou em desligar o jogo.

\- É que o Jared já deve estar chegando daqui a pouco... - justificou-se Jensen. Fazia parte de seu ritual diário tomar um longo banho, e esperar o marido bem cheiroso. - mas se você quiser, pode ficar jogando sozinho. - completou.

\- Não... Sozinho não tem graça. - respondeu o robozinho, e Jensen jurou que ele parecia um pouco emburrado. Mas fazer o que? Tudo o que ele não precisava agora era de um androide ciumento... Misha precisava aprender que os momentos dele com Jared eram preciosos demais, e o louro não os trocava por nada.

Ackles acabou por colocar Misha diante da TV e insistiu para que assistisse uma sequência de filmes. Assim ele ficaria entretido bastante tempo e poderia deixar os "adultos" brincarem em paz.

* * *

Quando Jared chegou em casa, ficou feliz ao ver que seu amado parecia estar deixando a implicância de lado. Misha estava quietinho vendo TV, e Jensen contou ao marido sobre a tarde jogando xbox com o androide.

\- Eu sempre soube que o Misha seria uma boa companhia pra você! - comemorou o moreno. - O fabricante me garantiu que ele era capaz de fazer qualquer pessoa feliz. Só precisava mesmo de tempo para se adaptar ao novo dono...

\- Acho que ele está com ciúmes de você agora... - Jensen riu, achando divertido. Mas Jared não pareceu concordar com ele.

\- Que bobagem, Jen... Misha é só um robô...

\- Tem razão... - concordou Jensen. As vezes era difícil para o louro se lembrar disso. Misha era mesmo apenas um robô. Mas é que realmente, ele não parecia...

* * *

Aquela noite, Jensen e Jared namoraram pouco na cama. Padalecki estava cansado, e não custou a adormecer. Mas dessa vez, Jensen não se importou. Estava ansioso para que chegasse o dia seguinte, a bendita sexta-feira! É que ele e Jared fariam quatro anos de casados naquele final de semana e o moreno prometera desmarcar todos os compromissos para que pudessem viajar e comemorar na sua bela casa do lago.

Jensen aconchegou Jared, que dormia pesadamente, em seu peito. Suspirou, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de seu amado. Ackles estava com muitas saudades daquele cantinho pitoresco. O lugar onde conhecera seu marido e se apaixonara por ele, perdidamente...

O louro fechou os olhos e tentou dormir, mas seus pensamentos o levaram ao passado, o impedindo de relaxar completamente. Lembrou-se da bela manhã de verão, há pouco mais de seis anos, quando fora chamado para consertar o carro de um ricaço, que havia enguiçado em um local próximo à oficina onde trabalhava. Ou pelo menos foi o que lhe disseram.

Jensen discordou. De próximo aquele local não tinha nada... Ou, pensou ele, talvez estivesse perdido... Foram quilômetros e quilômetros sem nenhuma civilização até que em um momento da estrada foi interceptado por um enorme grupo de seguranças. O louro, assustado, deixou-se revistar. Só estava ali para prestar um serviço!

\- Você é o mecânico? Muito bem, o Senhor Smith está esperando. O carro do patrão está com problemas.

Os homens então, armados até os dentes, abriram caminho e deixaram que o jovem prosseguisse até seu destino final. Uma deslumbrante casa no lago, com um carrão preto parado na frente. Ao seu lado, um homem bem vestido, que Jensen acertadamente pensou ser o Sr. Smith.

Logo Jensen descobriu que o Sr. Smith não era o patrão, entretanto, e sim o chofer do poderosíssimo Sr. Padalecki. O louro olhou o carro com cuidado.

\- O que está acontecendo de errado com ele?

\- Ele funciona bem. Depois, do nada, morre.

Jensen suspirou alto. Não seria uma tarefa simples descobrir o problema do veículo. Teria que fazer diversos testes. O ideal seria levar até a oficina, onde ele poderia fazer seu trabalho com calma.

\- Não! - protestou o motorista. - O Sr. Padalecki é muito preocupado com questão de segurança. O carro não pode sair de sua propriedade.

\- Ué, por que? Ele acha que vão colocar uma bomba no veículo? - Jensen perguntou, sorrindo. Mas logo voltou a ficar sério ao ver que o Sr. Smith não pareceu achar graça nenhuma de seu comentário. Pelo jeito o tal Padalecki era mesmo um homem paranoico...

* * *

Jensen trabalhou até tarde aquele dia. A noite, foi convidado a jantar por ali, junto com os seguranças, e dormir em um dos pequenos chalés que rodeavam a casa principal. Ele avisou ao patrão que ficaria por lá, a serviço, até conseguir resolver o problema. O ricaço estava pagando bem...

Foi no dia seguinte de manhã que o louro finalmente conheceu aquele que seria o grande amor da sua vida. Jared apareceu de mansinho, sem dizer palavra, e Jensen até se assustou ao avistar um rapaz tão lindo, entretido a observá-lo trabalhar.

O moreno caiu na gargalhada ao ver o louro arregalar os olhos e dar um pulinho pra trás de susto.

\- Desculpa se eu te assustei. É que você estava tão compenetrado... Eu não queria te atrapalhar.

Jensen sorriu sem graça. Que rapaz lindo! Que sorriso lindo! Foi tudo em que pôde pensar...

\- Você não me atrapalha... - gaguejou em resposta.

O moreno pareceu satisfeito. - Tem certeza!? Então vou ficar aqui te olhando, tá? E se eu estiver falando demais você me avisa. Dizem que as vezes eu falo demais...

Jensen não estava se importando nem um pouco com a companhia do garoto. Muito pelo contrário. Em pouco tempo já estavam conversando animadamente, mas Ackles só se tocou que aquele era o filho do patrão quando chamaram-no para almoçar.

Jared voltou mais tarde. E depois, no dia seguinte também. Ele e Jensen, apesar de serem de classes sociais tão diferentes, tinham algumas coisas em comum. Gostavam do mesmo tipo de música, eram ligados na natureza, e amantes do esporte. Torciam, inclusive, para os mesmo times de Basebol e Futebol americano.

* * *

\- Está tão quente! Não sei como você aguenta trabalhar nesse calor!

Jensen afastou o suor da testa e olhou para trás. Era Jared Padalecki de novo. Seu coração bateu mais forte, e Jensen repreendeu-o em pensamento. Não podia se apaixonar por aquele garoto milionário. Aquele história nunca daria certo...

Mas o coração de Jensen não queria nem saber. Não aceitava conselhos. O moreno, lindo de morrer, estava sorrindo, e exibindo as covinhas. Ele batia acelerado sim, e com toda razão!

O louro apenas engoliu em seco e não disse nada.

\- Você não quer descansar um pouquinho e ir nadar no lago comigo?

\- Não posso... Eu tenho que trabalhar... - murmurou o louro, sem graça.

\- Então vamos mais tarde? É muito chato ter que fazer tudo sozinho... Meu pai fica lá dentro o tempo todo. Ele trabalha até quando está de férias...

\- Tudo bem então... - concordou Ackles.

* * *

Mais tarde Jensen e Jared se encontraram. O louro não perguntou nada, mas sabia que o garoto tinha saído escondido, pois nenhum segurança apareceu para vigiá-lo, como era de costume.

\- Vamos ver quem nada mais depressa até ali! - desafiou Padalecki, sorrindo. Apesar da escuridão, Jensen podia ver o brilho que irradiava de seus olhos.

O louro nadou o mais depressa que pode. Quase conseguiu ganhar a corrida...

\- Ganhei! - comemorou o moreno, como uma criança animada.

\- Meus parabéns, falou Jensen estendendo a mão ao mais jovem. Padalecki ainda estava sorrindo quando apertou a mão do louro. Mas logo o sorriso cessou. O aperto de mão se afrouxou, mas eles não se largaram. Os olhos de um já estavam vidrados nos olhos do outro. A boca de um já se aproximava da boca do outro, trêmulas de desejo. E antes que percebessem os dois rapazes se beijavam. Era o início de uma linda história de amor...

* * *

Jensen sentiu seus olhos umedecerem. Fazia tanto tempo... Jared agora vivia sempre ocupado. Mas no dia seguinte se sentiria como o garoto de anos atrás: com o coração vibrando de alegria. Ao lado do meu amor. É... E ele não conseguiria mesmo dormir. Jensen deixou Jared na cama, com cuidado, e foi se sentar com Misha em frente à TV.


	4. Um ombro amigo de lata

**Comentário aos reviews** ,

 **sara2013** , um robô ciumento e perigoso!? Gostei da idea - seria um desenvolvimento interessante para a história :) Mas esse não é o caso... Nessa história, Misha é mansinho... Kkkkk.

Quanto ao aniversário de namoro, acho que esquecer Jared dificilmente faria. Jensen provavelmente tem falado sobre a data sem parar por muito tempo. Mas isso não impede que ele faça uma enorme burrada!

 **DWS** , você está equivocado! O carro do Sr. Padalecki é daqueles bem antigos, de colecionador! Por isso ele não se contentaria em trocar por outro veículo qualquer. Por isso também que o pobre mecânico Jensen (tá, em uma coisa você estava certo, ele não era lá um profissional muito brilhante...) demorou tanto para conseguir consertá-lo.

Brincadeiras a parte, entendo a sua crítica. Quando eu estava escrevendo também me pareceu sem sentido um mecânico demorar tanto para consertar o carro de alguém tão rico - que poderia mandar buscar outro carro, por exemplo. Eu pensei em perder tempo explicando alguma coisa que pudesse justificar, mas achei que seria desnecessário colocar foco em algo sem importância naquele momento da história. Talvez eu devesse ter feito... Talvez eu devesse voltar nesse assunto depois só para esclarecer. Você acha que a desculpa do carro antigo de colecionador cola?

 **Obrigada pelos comentários! Desculpa a demora, e espero que gostem do capítulo novo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 - Um ombro amigo de lata**

Jensen desligou o telefone, ainda sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Então Jared iria trocar seu aniversário de namoro e a casa do lago por uma reunião com um grupo de japoneses que apareceu assim, do nada? Que ódio! Que raiva! Jensen sentiu seu coração palpitar e um calor intenso subir até o seu rosto, roborizando-o.

Poucos minutos atrás, quando atendera o telefonema, o louro era pura alegria. Havia deixado Misha assistindo vídeos no youtube, enquanto preparava coisas para levar na viagem. Já tinha inclusive avisado ao robô que ele e Jared precisariam se ausentar por uns dias, mas que ele poderia ficar por ali a vontade, mexendo no computador e na televisão, e se energizando com o sol que batia no jardim.

Misha não compreendeu a princípio porque não poderia ir também. "É que nós somos casados... E aniversário de casamento é algo muito especial, para se passar a dois..." - foi a explicação que ouviu de seu dono. Depois disso, pareceu se conformar.

Jensen foi fazer as malas, enquanto o robô teve que se contentar em se distrair na internet. Mas não demorou muito para que o moreno percebesse que algo parecia não estar indo conforme o planejado. Jensen largara a mala aberta, de qualquer jeito, e, com uma expressão assustadora, se preparava para ir embora dali pela janela.

\- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou o robozinho, se aproximando apressado.

\- Vou dar uma saída. - respondeu o louro - Estou cansado de ficar aqui dentro... - respondeu Ackles enquanto analisava a parede do lado de fora, olhando pela janela. Era alto, mas com cuidado ele poderia arranjar onde apoiar os pés na descida.

Misha olhou para o homem, reticente.

\- Não seria mais fácil sair pela porta?

\- Não! Eu não posso sair pela porta! - vociferou o louro, sem paciência. Tudo o que ele queria era se mandar dali o mais depressa possível para sentir o ar fresco e espairecer um pouco. Não estava a fim de dar explicações para Misha, e muito menos para Sebastian ou Jared. Fugir pela janela parecia a melhor opção. Voltaria antes do marido. Ninguém perceberia sua saída... Jared nem mesmo perceberia o quanto ele ficara magoado.

O androide virou a cabeça ligeiramente, como se com o movimento pudesse raciocinar melhor.

\- Você não pode sair por que? Está no seu manual?

Manual? A pergunta conseguiu arrancar um sorriso de Jensen. Misha era engraçado...

\- Eu não tenho manual, Misha. - respondeu o homem. - Só me espera aqui, quietinho, ok? E não conte pra ninguém que eu saí. Se o Sebastian bater na porta com comida você coloca pra dentro e diz que eu estou no banheiro.

\- Você quer que eu MINTA pro Sebastian!? - O robô olhou para Ackles como se aquilo fosse um grande pecado. - Mas por que!?

\- Porque sim! - disse o louro, sem se importar com o tom horrorizado do outro - Porque eu estou de saco cheio de ser prisioneiro e não quero ninguém me enchendo o saco! - E dizendo isso o rapaz escorregou janela abaixo, arranjando onde apoiar pés e mãos, e chegou são e salvo até o lado de fora.

* * *

Seu coração batia freneticamente. Jensen não sabia se era pelo fato de estar tão chateado com o marido, ou algum tipo de ataque de pânico, por estar saindo pela primeira vez sozinho depois de uma eternidade... Em geral ficava em casa, e quando saía, era com no mínimo um segurança de cada lado. Jensen então lembrou-se que eles deveriam estar por perto, e pôs-se a correr em direção à rua principal do bairro chique onde morava.

O louro pensou em pegar um táxi, mas não tinha uma quantia muito grande em dinheiro. E se precisasse gastar com alguma emergência? Usar o cartão de crédito estava fora de questão. Melhor pegar um ônibus mesmo... Sem muita certeza de que direção tomar, o rapaz seguiu aleatoriamente para um dos lados e deu sorte de avistar um ponto. Ofegante, sentou-se no banco, ao lado de outras pessoas que esperavam a condução.

\- Para onde estamos indo?

Jensen pulou do assento, tremendo o susto que levou. Olhou para o lado arregalado. Era Misha.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui!? - perguntou o louro, alarmado.

\- Eu ia pedir pra vir com você... Mas você saiu tão depressa, que não deu tempo...

Ackles respirou fundo. Tudo bem... Não era o fim do mundo. Muitas vezes ele não atendia o chamado de Sabastian a porta. Ou porque estava dormindo, ou tomando banho, ou até mesmo por falta de apetite e vontade de olhar a cara de tacho do empregado. O mordomo não insistia. Levava a comida de volta para a cozinha e esperava que o patrão avisasse quando estivesse com fome. Ninguém perceberia o seu sumiço ou o de Misha...

* * *

Jensen e Misha pegaram o primeiro ônibus que levava para a área central da cidade. A viagem demorou cerca de trinta minutos.

\- Olha, que lindo! Que legal! O que é aquilo!? - exclamava e perguntava Misha, super entusiasmado. Era a primeira vez que via o mundo do lado de fora, e o dia estava lindo.

Jensen até esqueceu um pouco a tristeza. Sair com aquele robozinho maluco seria uma aventura interessante. Eles só não podiam chamar muita atenção...

Quando finalmente chegaram ao centro, Jensen segurou o androide pelo braço e conduziu-o até o chamado "caminho do rio". Fazia muito tempo que não passeava por ali, e foi difícil não se emocionar com a beleza da paisagem. O belíssimo rio San Antonio, rodeado de pequenos e aconchegantes restaurantes e flores... Patos... Patinhos recém saídos do ovo nadando atrás da mamãe. Tudo muito lindo e encantador.

\- Meu Deus! - exclamou Misha, parecendo maravilhado. - Por que não viemos aqui antes!?

Jensen quase sorriu. Deu de ombros.

\- Não sei... - respondeu. E realmente não fazia sentido. Era ridículo que vivesse confinado em uma prisão domiciliar tendo um mundo lindo daqueles a ser explorado do lado de fora. Tudo porque Jared era paranoico... Mas se o marido não fazia o enorme sacrifício de deixar o trabalho de lado para comemorar seu aniversário de casamento, porque ele haveria de se sacrificar só para satisfazê-lo?

Jensen tratou de afastar Padalecki se seus pensamentos. Queria esquecer um pouco. Ser livre, como costumava ser há tempos atrás.

\- Vamos passear de barco? Pode!? - pediu Misha.

\- Vamos. - respondeu Jensen. - O rapaz e seu androide então entraram em um dos barquinhos de turismo e foram conduzidos a um passeio ao longo do Rio, ouvindo a história da cidade. Sorte que não tinha gasto todo o seu dinheiro em um táxi!

* * *

Depois de passear de barco, Jensen e Misha andaram bastante ao longo do rio. O louro almoçou em um restaurante simples e aconchegante, ao lado do androide, que, apesar de não comer, lhe fez companhia. Agora, descansava sentado na grama, curtindo o calorzinho gostoso do sol. Ackles estava cansado, mas o robô, cheio de energia, corria de um lado para o outro, vigiando os patinhos que nadavam no rio e as borboletas que voejavam por entre as flores.

Era bom estar com Misha por perto. Ele lhe dava mais atenção do que Jared, mesmo sendo só um robô... Jensen sentiu uma pontinha de dor no coração. Lá estava ele pensando em Jared de novo.

Como Jared podia achar que seu trabalho era mais importante que qualquer coisa na vida? O moreno nem sequer escondera o contentamento que sentia, quando lhe dera a notícia mais cedo, por telefone... Um grupo de japoneses, querendo fechar um grande negócio. Uma oportunidade imperdível... E eles poderiam comemorar o aniversário em qualquer outro momento.

Jensen não protestou. Claro, poderiam comemorar em outro momento... Desligou o telefone furioso, mas não deixou transparecer. O ódio que sentira horas atrás, entretanto, agora se dissipara. Seus olhos se enxeram de lágrimas, o peito encheu-se de angústia e a garganta fechou-se em um nó. Antes que pudesse evitar, Jensen estava chorando. As lágrimas desciam vagarosas em seu rosto, e ali, no meio de tantas famílias que passeavam juntas, felizes, ele sentiu-se o mais solitário de todos os mortais.

* * *

Ackles, que estava com a cabeça baixa, nem percebeu Misha se aproximar. Foi com delicadeza que o robô tocou o rosto do dono com a ponta dos dedos, limpando as lágrimas que lhe escorriam no rosto.

Jensen espantou-se, e ao levantar o olhar, deparou-se com Misha a observá-lo.

\- Não chore. - disse o robozinho com uma expressão tão triste que fez o humano estremecer. - Assim você parte o meu coração...

E mais uma vez o androide dizia uma coisa engraçada. Devia estar assistindo filmes demais... Desde quando robôs tem sentimentos? O que Misha sabia sobre corações partidos? Mas Jensen, dessa vez, não pôde sorrir, e continuou a chorar.

\- Por que você está tão triste? - insistiu o moreno.

\- É bobeira minha... Deixa pra lá. Eu queria viajar com o Jared, mas ele tem que trabalhar... - respondeu o louro, limpando o rosto, e respirando fundo para conter o pranto.

\- Eu estou aqui com você... Pra te fazer companhia! Pra te fazer feliz... - explicou Misha, em seguida. Mas aquelas palavras fizeram com que o louro chorasse ainda mais. E ele nem mesmo entendia porque. Talvez porque fosse comovente um robozinho sentir afeto por ele. Ou talvez porque o único que se importasse com ele de verdade, no mundo inteiro, fosse o tal robozinho...

Os pais de Jensen não quiseram mais contato com o filho depois que se assumiu gay. Seus amigos, estavam todos afastados. Jared gostava mais do trabalho do que dele... Quando Misha ofereceu um abraço, o louro não pensou duas vezes. Foi em seus braços, de metal, que sentiu-se reconfortar. Foi em seus ombros de lata que chorou, até aliviar a tristeza.

* * *

Jensen e Misha chegaram em casa sem serem percebidos, como planejado. Quando Jared chegou, o louro estava recomposto e conversou com o marido como se nada de errado tivesse acontecido. Ouviu Padalecki falar empolgado sobre o incrível negócio que estava fechando com os japoneses. E nem reclamou...

Aquela noite Jensen, mais uma vez, teve dificuldade para dormir. Deixou o marido na cama e foi se juntar a Misha na sala de televisão.

\- Você está bem? - perguntou o androide, ao que Jensen respondeu afirmativamente com um aceno de cabeça.

Sem dizer nada, o louro sentou ao lado do outro no sofá. Depois daquele dia de aventuras, Jensen enxergava o moreno de olhos azuis de outra forma. Ele podia ser um robô, mas acima de tudo, tornava-se um grande amigo.


	5. Confusão de sentimentos

**Comentário aos reviews,**

 **sara2013,**

Kkkkkk. O robô assassino vai ter que ficar para uma próxima vez. Eu também gosto de histórias de terror, mas acho que não sei escrevê-las. Ainda não tentei...

E você tem toda razão sobre o relacionamento dos Js. Eles não conversam, e, mesmo uma gostando muito do outro, as coisas vão de mal a pior. Talvez Misha pudesse provocar uma mudança, o problema é que Jared o enxerga apenas como um objeto.

 **DWS,**

Sim, você tem razão. Talvez o Jared pudesse ser feliz com seu androide (rsss). O problema é que, diferentemente do Jensen, Jared não consegue enxergar Misha (ou outro androide que seja) como um humano. Talvez por isso, não desse certo.

A mansão dos Padalecki tem segurança sim. Quando Jensen pulou a janela, ainda teve que percorrer grande parte do jardim. Ele sabia todos os caminhos certos para fugir dos seguranças também. Eu só não contei sua estratégia e trajetória de fuga com detalhes porque não era primordial para a história, e ficaria cansativo. Bastava saber que ele conseguiu escapar...

Quanto ao cárcere privado, a relação deles é mesmo muito complicada, mas Jensen não está lá obrigado. Sendo assim, Jared não poderia ir preso. A fuga foi simplesmente por conta de Jensen não ter saco de enfrentar Sebastian e os seguranças. Eles iriam insistar para que ele não saísse sozinho. Se ele batesse o pé para ir sem seguranças, Jared seria avizado e logo estaria procurando por ele.

Jared não tem tempo para Jensen, e isso é triste. Não quer dizer, entretando, que ele não o ame.

 **Obrigada pelos comentários e desculpa pela loooonga demora. Muito trabalho, muitas viagens, mas finalmente estou conseguindo postar um capítulo novo hoje. Espero que gostem**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Confusão de sentimentos**

Jared acordou cedo, ansioso pelo dia de trabalho que lhe esperava. Olhou o marido, dormindo ao seu lado, e suspirou pesaroso. Pobrezinho… Padalecki sabia que estava sendo difícil para o louro. O rapaz se fazia de forte, mas no fundo, estava carente e infeliz. Jensen precisava de muito mais atenção do que ele estava podendo dar.

O que Jensen não sabia é que Jared também tinha problemas. A empresa não ia bem, mas o moreno não queria preocupar seu amado sem necessidade. Afinal, o que Ackles poderia fazer para ajudá-lo? Nada… Além disso, no fundo, Padalecki não queria ser visto pelo homem que amava como um incompetente. Gostava de saber que Jensen admirava sua inteligência e tino para os negócios. A verdade é que ele não se achava tão bom quanto gostaria que os outros pensassem que era...

A reunião que teria dali a pouco, em pleno sábado, seria crucial para dar a empresa uma chance de reerguer-se. Ele precisaria usar toda a sua lábia para convencer os japoneses a investir. Provavelmente isso envolveria também um almoço com os caras, e uma puxação de saco desagradável porém necessária. Depois disso, daria a Jensen a comemoração que merecia.

Jared deu um beijinho discreto nas costas do outro e acariciou seu bumbum por cima da cueca. Ackles se remexeu sonolento e reclamou baixinho, enquanto o moreno despedia-se.

Assim que terminar a reunião eu venho te buscar pra sair, meu amor. – o moreno sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

Jensen ainda dormiu bastante depois que Jared saiu. Não queria criar expectativas. Padalecki dissera que iria buscá-lo, mas o louro não dava crédito a suas palavras…

* * *

Jensen, que bom que você acordou! – Misha era entusiasmo puro. – Eu estava entediado, e até tentei dormir. Mas eu não sei dormir…

Ackles olhou para o amigo robô. Bocejou e depois sorriu. Antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, Misha foi logo perguntando se poderiam sair de casa novamente.

\- Vamos!? Eu quero ver os patinhos de novo! Ou então, se você preferir, a gente pode ir a outro lugar. Eu quero conhecer lugares diferentes.

\- Não… Hoje não... – Jensen ia contar ao androide sobre a promessa de Jared, mas por fim, resolveu não fazê-lo. Não queria que Misha ficasse com pena dele de novo quando o moreno não aparecesse para buscá-lo.

Apesar de não saírem de casa, não foi difícil para Jensen manter Misha feliz e entusiasmado. Estranhamente talvez, isso parecia ser suficiente para manter o louro de bom humor também. Assim que acordou, Jensen ensinou o robô a jogar ping-pong. Mais tarde convidou-o para um mergulho na piscina.

\- Oba! Você vai me levar para a piscina! - comemorou o humanoide com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

\- Sim! Eu não tinha prometido? - Jensen sorriu de volta vendo a alegria estampada na cara de seu novo amigo. A essa hora, ele nem mais se lembrava de Jared Padalecki.

\- Então vamos! - respondeu o androide apressado, já se encaminhando para o lado de fora, louco para experimentar a água.

Jensen contemplou-o por um momento. Misha usava a mesma camiseta branca e calça jeans de sempre. Jamais tomara um banho na vida. Apesar de parecer nojento, não era... O androide não suava, nem se sujava. Seu cheiro lembrava de plástico novo, com um leve perfume masculino. Algo como uma melissinha de cheiro suave, caso houvesse uma versão para homens adultos. Jensen achava bastante agradável.

Bem... Para tudo tinha uma primeira vez. - A gente precisa se trocar! - Anunciou em voz alta, chamando então a atenção do outro, que voltou para perto dele.

\- Vem, eu vou te emprestar uma sunga. - e dizendo isso, Ackles puxou o robô para dentro de seu quarto e em seguida entregou-lhe a peça. - Agora você entra no banheiro, tira essas roupas que está usando, e coloca a sunga. Tudo bem?

Misha olhou para o louro parecendo muito confuso. - Eu não sei fazer isso... - retrucou. - Me ajuda!

Ele era apenas um robô... Feito de metal, resina, plástico... O que tinha de mal ajudá-lo a tirar a roupa? Menina nenhuma tinha pudor em despir sua barbie. Por que ele tinha que ser tão idiota? Jensen não sabia responder a pergunta que fez a si mesmo. Só sabia que suas bochechas estavam corando só de pensar em ver o androide pelado.

\- Não posso... - gaguejou o louro em resposta. - porque eu tenho que me trocar também. Mas... eu vou chamar o Sebastian.

Antes que o robozinho pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Ackles já gritava pelo mordomo.

\- Sebastian, eu quero o Misha de sunga, na área da piscina, daqui a 10 min, por favor. - E dizendo isso, o louro entregou-lhe o humanoide com cara de assustado e segurando uma sunga nas mãos. Fechou a porta do quarto em seguida.

* * *

Sebastian resmungou baixinho. Todos os outros empregados estavam ocupados, então foi ele mesmo quem ficou com a tarefa.

Dez minutos mais tarde, Jensen e Misha já estavam prontinhos para cair na água. Jensen não pôde deixar de reparar no corpo perfeito do robô. Os fabricantes tinham mesmo caprichado...

\- Pode entrar pela escadinha - instruiu Jensen.

Misha assim o fez, mas ao invés de se segurar na borda, foi direto para o fundo da piscina. Jensen sentiu seu coração bater acelerado e mergulhou, desesperado, em seu socorro. Poucos segundos depois estavam ambos de volta à superfície. Jensen ofegante e apavorado, enquanto Misha parecia deliciar-se com a experiência.

\- Você segura na borda, Misha! Enquanto não aprender a nadar. - Explicou Ackles, ainda arfante.

\- Mas eu não respiro, esqueceu? - O robô olhou para ele como quem sabia das coisas, e em seguida largou as mãos da borda, como uma criança pequena e desobediente. Foi direto para o fundo novamente.

Sim, Misha tinha razão. Se ele não respirava, Jensen não tinha motivo para não deixá-lo mergulhar a vontade. Mas o louro simplesmente não conseguia deixar de se preocupar. Sem pensar duas vezes foi novamente à caça do robô, e desse vez deu-lhe uma bela bronca.

\- Você não ouviu o que eu te falei? É pra ficar na superfície! - bradou Ackles nervosamente.

Misha apenas olhou assustado. Dessa vez, obedeceu. Logo o clima já estava descontraído, com o humano ensinando o robô a nadar. Jensen apoiou a barriga de Misha, enquanto esse era instruído a bater seus braços e pernas contra a água.

Em pouco tempo o robô já estava nadando, e até apostando quem conseguia ir mais depressa de uma margem à outra da piscina. Brincaram a valer, e Jensen se divertiu como há tempos não fazia. Saíram da piscina na hora do almoço, mas voltaram pouco tempo depois.

* * *

Enquanto Misha e Jensen se divertiam, o dia de Jared Padalecki estava sendo difícil. Tudo o que ele queria era poder relaxar e esquecer um pouco o negócio com os japoneses. Tudo o que queria era passar uma noite romântica ao lado do homem que amava. Receber e dar carinho. Falar e ouvir palavras de amor. Rir e se divertir com seu marido querido.

Apesar de todos esses desejos, era difícil esquecer que as negociações iam de mal a pior. Era difícil esquecer, principalmente, que ia ter que passar um tempo no Japão, e, pior do que isso, precisaria comunicar o fato à Jensen. Era difícil esquecer também que, apesar de odiar a ideia de viajar e sair de perto do seu amor, precisava dar a impressão de estar entusiasmado e feliz, ou iria preocupá-lo a toa.

Jared reservou o restaurante predileto de Jensen para aquela noite. Não era um dos mais caros da cidade, pois o louro não era chegado a ambientes chiques demais. Esse era um restaurante mais familiar, aconchegante, com pratos muito saborosos e música de boa qualidade. Padalecki não iria vacilar com ele de novo. Não podia... Seu marido era o homem mais incrível do mundo, e merecia ser tratado com atenção.

* * *

\- Olha Jensen! Eu vou dar uma cambalhota! - E Misha o fez, com perfeição.

Jensen sorriu para ele. Em seguida contemplou seus dedos, enrugados como os de um velhinho de 100 anos. Começava também a ventar, e estava ficando frio.

\- Vamos sair? - perguntou o louro, sentindo-se um tanto culpado. Misha ainda parecia se divertir imensamente dentro d'água.

\- Ahhhh! Por que? - O robozinho fez bico.

\- Tudo bem... Tudo bem... Mais um pouquinho. - assentiu Ackles.

O tempo passou depressa enquanto Misha dava cambalhotas na água e Jensen o observava orgulhoso. Há pouco tempo ele nem mesmo sabia nadar... Quando se deu conta, o louro já tiritava de frio.

\- Vem, Misha! Vamos sair. Eu estou morrendo de frio.

Dessa vez o robô não reclamou. Apenas subiu as escadinhas atrás de Jensen e segurou a toalha que este jogou em sua direção.

\- Se seca um pouco, antes de entrar em casa. - pediu o rapaz enquanto se encolia como podia debaixo da sua, trêmulo e de queixo batendo.

Em vez de fazer o que outro pedia, Misha apenas observou-o arregalado. - O que houve? Por que você está tremendo? - perguntou o androide.

\- É frio, Misha. Já vai passar. Se seca aí! - insistiu.

Misha então passou a toalha rapidamente pelo corpo, e em seguida, aproximando-se de Jensen, envolveu seu corpo trêmulo em seus braços.

O louro estava prestes a protestar. O que o robô estava fazendo? Mas o calor que vinha de seu corpo de mentira era tão delicioso que o rapaz se deixou abraçar. Misha massageava as costas do outro de leve, e Jensen sentiu-se imediatamente relaxado e confortável, pousando a cabeça no ombro do androide. Sua pele era gostosa de sentir. E que cheiro bom ele exalava, mesmo depois de entrar em contato com o cloro...

Ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo. Jensen sentia-se tão quentinho e aconchegado que não tinha coragem de afastar-se. Então foi Misha quem se afastou. Mas assim que o fez, ainda com as mãos pousadas no ombro do outro, o androide olhou Jensen nos olhos, e, sem pedir licença, colou sua boca na dele.

\- Misha, não! - protestou o louro, agora se afastando de vez. - Você não pode fazer isso! - Disse o homem alarmado e enfático.

\- Mas o Jared faz... - justificou-se o outro.

\- O Jared é meu marido. E é só o marido que pode! Bem... Marido e namorado. - Jensen agora sentia-se dialogando com uma criança de cinco anos. Mas uma criança com corpo de homem, que tinha acabado de lhe dar um beijo daqueles. Seu coração palpitava.

\- Eu posso me casar com você também? - Misha então perguntou.

\- Não, Misha! Eu já sou casado. - Talvez Jensen devesse ter achado graça naquela pergunta ingênua, mas ele estava era ficando irritado.

Nessa hora o celular do louro fez barulho. Ele pegou o aparelho, que estava próximo a eles, e verificou uma mensagem de Jared. Ele estava indo buscá-lo. Jensen ficou surpreso, pois jamais imaginou que o marido cumpriria com sua palavra.

\- Então quer ser meu namorado? - Insistiu o adróide.

\- Não! - Disse Ackles, simplesmente. Eles não poderiam continuar aquela conversa. Não quando Jared estava prestes a passar ali para buscá-lo. Jensen precisava ir correndo pro banho. O rapaz deu graças a Deus ao ver Sabastian por perto. - Sebastian, dá um banho de água morna no Misha. Pode usar sabão neutro. Depois seca e coloca a roupa nele. Eu estou indo pro banho também!

* * *

Assim que Jensen acabou de se arrumar, encontrou com Misha também vestido, de cabelos ainda úmidos por ali. Sebastian resmungava baixinho algo sobre não ser obrigado a dar banho e trocar a roupa de marmanjo, mas Jensen o ignorou.

\- Eu vou sair com o Jared. - o louro avisou ao robô secamente, sem dar muita corda para uma conversa mais longa. Não queria voltar àquele assunto de marido e namorado de novo.

Misha assentiu, e pareceu conformado, mas Jensen sentiu que ele estava triste. Pobrezinho... Ackles suspirou. Será que Misha pensava estar apaixonado por ele? Eles eram amigos, mas para o androide, sentimentos deviam ser ainda mais confusos do que eram para ele. E Jensen já achava os sentimentos humanos suficientemente complicados.


	6. Eu enxergo assim

**Comentário aos reviews** ,

 **DWS** , que bom que está gostando da dinâmica. Eu gostaria de conseguir descrever os acontecimentos de forma um pouco mais rápida. Ao mesmo tempo, sinto que peco por não descrever tão bem a relação entre Jensen e Jared, porque já estou partindo do pressuposto que eles estão casados e se gostam. Estou tentando enfatizar isso um pouco mais agora.

Você tem razão, Misha já deve ter aprendido se vestir e tomar banho sozinho. Mas talvez Sebastian ainda não saiba disso (kkkk).

E seu outro comentário também é pertinente. Fiz questão de deixar claro também nesse novo capítulo. Esses androides são um perigo sim! E servem não só para companhia, mas são também ótimo parceiros sexuais.

 **Sara2013** , muito legal ver que está torcendo pelo Jared. Acho que a maioria torce pelo Misha nessa história... Rssss. Mas você tem toda razão, ele não tem nada que esconder seus problemas do marido. Jensen ama Jared de verdade, e com certeza iria apoiá-lo. O Misha, tadinho, é só um robô...

Anaas, que bom te ver de volta por aqui! Bem, o Jensen ficou mesmo muito passivo. Acho que ele se acomodou demais pelo fato de Jared ser tão rico, e quando deu por si, estava infeliz, morando dentro de um redoma de vidro. É claro que, na busca pela felicidade, é necessário, muitas vezes, ousadia. Acho que na primeira oportunidade, Jensen sera ousado de novo. Por enquanto, Jared se tocou um pouco que estava deixando o marido de lado, e está tratando de cuidar disso.

O seu último comentário foi bem interessante. Foi proposital eu ter colocado o ponto de vista do Jared. Isso porque percebi que muitos leitores estavam ficando com raiva dele, sem ser essa a minha real intenção. Eu jamais quis colocar o Jay como vilão, mas, contando pelo ponto de vista do Jensen, até parecia que era. Para mim os dois são culpados por seus problemas. Um trabalha demais e não dá atenção ao homem que ama. O outro é passivo, e não faz nada para reverter a situação. Note que se eu contasse apenas pelo ponto de vista do Jared, o vilão seria o Jensen - acomodado, não trabalha e só reclama (kkkk). Todo mundo tem um lado bom e um lado mau. O leitor em geral simpatiza com o ponto de vista que é evidente, por que ele consegue se colocar no lugar deste.

 **Muito obrigada pelos comentários. Beijos e até a próxima!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 - Eu enxergo assim.**

Aquele sim era um jantar romântico, como há muito tempo ele e Jared não tinham. Flores em cima da mesa, vinho de qualidade, música agradável… Jensen estava satisfeito, pois seu marido, muitas vezes tão distante, estava pelo menos se empenhando para agradá-lo. A conversa sobre os japoneses e a empresa não lhe interessava muito, mas Ackles entendia que esse era o dia-a-dia de Padalecki, e se esforçava para mostrar-se atento. Na verdade o louro esperava uma brecha para falar de Misha, e dos sentimentos que pareciam confundir o pobre androide. Quando finalmente o assunto veio à tona, Jared pareceu muito surpreso.

\- Misha? Apaixonado por você? – Perguntou o moreno incrédulo, franzindo o cenho.

\- É… Bem… Não. Acho que ele está apenas confuso, Jay. – Jensen precisava ser cuidadoso. Não queria que Jared considerasse a atitude de Misha inapropriada demais e pensasse em se livrar dele. O pobre androide, na verdade, não tinha culpa de nada. Ele e Jensen passavam muito tempo juntos, e, com a pouca experiência de vida que tinha, era natural que Misha não conseguisse entender ainda uma relação de amizade.

\- Você já transou com ele?

A pergunta de Jared pegou Jensen de surpresa. O louro fitou o marido a procura de alguma dica sobre o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Era uma provocação? Estaria Jared com ciúmes de sua relação com o humanoide? Ou talvez ele estivesse de gozação? Mas a expressão do moreno, que perguntara com a naturalidade de quem pede um copo d'água, não deixava transparecer nada além de tranquilidade.

\- Não! Claro que não! – exasperou-se Ackles.

\- Por que claro que não?

\- O Misha e eu somos amigos! Eu amo você, Jay. Só você! – Retrucou o louro, ainda sem entender como Jared podia acusá-lo daquela forma, com a expressão mais serena do universo inteiro. – Eu jamais te trairia!

Agora ele estava arrependido. Jensen devia ter deixado Padalecki falar dos japoneses a noite inteira. Achou que o marido pudesse ajudá-lo com Misha, mas, pelo jeito, aquele papo só servira para que ele passasse a desconfiar de uma relação entre os dois.

\- Jen… Transar com Misha não é traição! – Disse Jared convicto. Aquela afirmação fez com que o louro se espantasse. Ele estava prestes a abrir a boca para retucar, mas Jared não o deixou falar. – Ele é seu robô. Seu brinquedo! É como um boneco inflável de última geração – disse, com paciência. Em seguida deu um longo suspiro, enquanto Jensen o observava apreensivo. – Estou começando a achar que no fim das contas Misha não foi um bom presente para você.

\- Não, Jay. Claro que foi. Ele me faz companhia! – Jensen respondeu, quase sem pensar. Não sabia agora onde Jared queria chegar com aquela conversa.

\- É que quem está ficando confuso com tudo isso é você, Jen-Jen. Androides não tem sentimentos, lembra? O Misha foi projetado para simulá-los. Esse tipo de robô está fazendo o maior sucesso no Japão, mas acho que tem muita gente ficando meio maluca por causa deles, assim como você…

\- Eu não estou maluco! – reclamou Jensen. Ackles tinha certeza disso. Não estava maluco … Misha tinha sentimentos! Pelo menos parecia ter… Ou será que ele estava mesmo simulando tudo?

\- Então deixa de besteira, e para de tratar esse robô como se fosse humano…

Jensen assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

\- Ele vai tentar te conquistar. Vai dizer que está apaixonado… Lembra que ele é só uma máquina, projetada para isso mesmo: sexo e romance. Não pode se esquecer disso. Se eu fosse você, experimentava logo. Dizem que esses robôs são bons de cama. Eu mesmo quero provar um dia. - acrescentou Padalecki dando uma risada e colocando na boca uma bela porção de sobremesa.

Jensen estremeceu. Melhor mudar o rumo daquela conversa. Misha podia ser só uma máquina, mas o louro simplesmente não conseguia pensar nele como tal. Era estranho ver Jared falando em Misha como se fosse um simples objeto. Mas defender o robozinho para o marido estava for a de cogitação. A última coisa que Ackles queria era que Jared o achasse um doido varrido e levasse seu amigo embora.

O resto da noite correu tranquilamente sem que Misha fosse mencionado novamente. Demorou um pouco para que Jared tomasse coragem e contasse ao marido sobre a viagem que precisaria fazer em breve.

\- Você vai ao Japão, Jay? - Jensen soou decepcionado, mas não bravo. A reação do louro foi mais amena do que Jared antecipara, e isso fez com que o moreno respirasse um pouco mais aliviado. Jensen haveria de entender...

\- É um negócio importante... Você pode vir comigo se quiser! - propôs Padalecki.

Há algum tempo atrás, Jensen não teria hesitado. Por pior que fosse ficar cercado de seguranças, viajar com seu marido era sempre melhor opção que ficar sozinho com os empregados no casarão. Mas agora ele tinha Misha...

\- Pode ser... - respondeu o louro com pouca convicção. - Mas imagino que você vá ficar ocupado o tempo todo, né? Não sei...

Jared novamente surpreendeu-se com a reação do marido. Jensen estava em dúvida? Por mais estranho que fosse, melhor assim. Melhor que ele ficasse em casa. Seria complicado para ele tentar arranjar tempo para o louro durante a viagem... E foi assim que Jensen e Jared decidiram que Ackles ficaria no Texas, deixando Padalecki partir sozinho para o oriente, já na semana seguinte.

* * *

Jared estava aliviado e agradecido por Jensen ter sido tão compreensivo dessa vez. Para fechar a noite com chave de ouro, levou o marido para a cama e fizeram amor por muito tempo. Jensen teve o cuidado de trancar a porta para que Misha não entrasse sem aviso.

\- Eu vou morrer de saudades... – Ackles lamentou-se fazendo dengo.

\- Eu sei, meu amor. Eu também vou! - E dizendo isso, já sonolento, Jared agarrou-se ao marido e beijou-o diversas vezes antes de cair no sono. Seu último pensamento antes de dormir foi que se esforçaria ao máximo para dar atenção à Jensen nos poucos dias que teriam antes da viagem. Era o mínimo que podia fazer por ele.

Jensen também queria aproveitar seus raros momentos ao lado de Jared. Tratou de acordar cedo para usufruir de cinco minutinhos de esfregação antes que Padalecki saísse para o trabalho. O louro ainda ouviu quando Sebastian foi reclamar com o patrão sobre "ter que dar banho em marmanjo".

\- Marmanjo? Sebastian, ele é só um robô! - retrucou Jared, dando pouca importância ao lamento do empregado - Só me faltava essa agora. Pelo jeito todo mundo endoidou aqui nessa casa...

Jensen teve que rir. Pelo menos ele não era o único doido. Em seguida suspirou pensando no robô. Depois daquela maravilhosa noite ao lado do seu amor, não tinha muita vontade de enfrentar Misha e seus pedidos de casamento de novo...

Antes de ir ao encontro do androide, Ackles repassou na cabeça a conversa que tivera com o marido. Misha não tinha sentimentos... Todas as suas reações eram programadas. Suas emoções eram apenas simuladas. Uma simulação brilhante, isso era verdade... Qualquer um haveria de admitir. Racionalmente, Jensen acreditava na afirmação de Jared. Seu coração, ao contrário, dizia que algo inexplicável dera vida, de verdade, àquele robô.

Apensar da pouca vontade, Jensen decidiu que o melhor a fazer era ter uma conversa com o androide. Misha precisava entender que seus sentimentos, simulados ou não, eram de amizade apenas. E o louro não queria de jeito nenhum que as coisas ficassem esquisitas entre eles.

Ackles chegou de mansinho. Deu bom dia para Misha, e em seguida sentou-se de frente para ele.

\- Por que você falou em casar comigo, em ser meu namorado...? - perguntou meio do nada.

\- Eu... Só queria te beijar. - Misha disse parecendo sem graça. Jensen poderia jurar que o vira enrubescer. Aquele robô era fofo. Muito fofo... Jensen sorriu sem querer.

\- E por que? - insistiu o louro.

\- Eu... Acho que estou apaixonado. - O androide dessa vez fez questão de fitar o chão enquanto falava.

\- Não, Misha... Olha... Você não está.

\- E como você sabe? - Dessa vez, o robô olhou Jensen nos olhos, se mostrando curioso com a resposta que o louro haveria de lhe dar.

\- Porque amor, paixão... Isso é coisa de humanos, não de robôs...

Assim que terminou a frase, Ackles teve medo de parecer rude, e completou, amenizando: - Sorte de vocês, aliás... Poque a gente sofre com todo esse sentimentalismo.

\- Hmmmm. - Misha pareceu pensativo. - Eu posso ter interpretado errado.

\- Sim! - concordou Ackles.

\- Talvez eu ainda não saiba o nome disso... Porque nunca aconteceu comigo antes...

\- É amizade! - concluiu o louro.

\- E amizade eu posso sentir?

Não, teoricamente não podia... Jensen estava confuso com tudo aquilo.

\- Não sei...

Misha então calou-se. Olhou para Jensen ternamente em seguida.

\- Deixa pra lá. - disse depois de alguns segundos. - Tanto faz... - completou.

É. Talvez fosse melhor assim... Jensen sentiu-se aliviado com o fim daquela conversa. Talvez devessem esquecer aquele assunto de vez.

* * *

Aquele dia não foram à piscina e muito menos fugiram de casa para passear. Jensen e Misha passaram bastante tempo sem fazer nada, ou simplesmente assistindo seriados de televisão. Misha gostava muito deles, mas Ackles mal conseguia se concentrar. Passou a maior parte do tempo distraído, ora pensando em como sentiria saudades de Jared quando ele viajasse, ora refletindo se era possível que Misha tivesse mesmo algum tipo de sentimento.

O humano e o androide só levantaram do sofá no final da tarde, por insistência do último. Queria jogar ping-pong... Assim que começaram a partida, entretanto, foram interrompidos por Jared, que voltara mais cedo do trabalho.

\- Oi meu amor, jogando ping-pong?

Jensen surpreendeu-se quando sentiu os enormes braços do moreno segurando-lhe por trás e dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

O louro gostou da surpresa, é claro. Mas o jeito como seu marido ignorava Misha o incomodava. Padalecki nem mesmo cumprimentou o pobrezinho do robô, e já saiu puxando Jensen de perto dele como se o que estavam fazendo juntos não tivesse a menor importância.

\- Jay, eu estava jogando com o Misha... - repreendeu o louro. - Você nem mesmo falou com ele... - suspirou, vendo o olhar desolado do androide.

\- E você prefere jogar ping-pong a ficar comigo? - Padalecki pareceu ofender-se. - Poxa, eu consegui sair mais cedo pra ficar com você... - disse fazendo beicinho.

O louro abraçou o marido. Claro que ele preferia ficar com Jared... Mas não queria que Misha se sentisse rejeitado também. Sem opção, Ackles apenas se aproximou do robô e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro, como a desculpar-se.

Jensen não sabia explicar porque, mas o androide lhe pareceu, naquele momento, completamente humano. Mais humano do que jamais lhe parecera antes. Talvez fosse a tristeza estampada no rosto, que cortava o coração do rapaz.

Já longe dos olhares de Misha, Ackles voltou ao assunto.

\- Jay, é claro que eu prefiro ficar com você... Mas não custava cumprimentar Misha e pedir licença, né? - reclamou.

Jared riu. As palavras de Jensen o fizeram se lembrar de outra coisa, e ele não pôde deixar de contar para o marido. Era engraçado demais.

\- Jensen, o Sebastian deu banho no Misha? - disse em meios às rizadas. Nem mesmo esperou que o louro respondesse, pois era uma pergunta retórica. - Ele veio se queixar pra mim... Disse que... Disse que... - Jared não conseguia nem falar, em meio às gargalhadas.

\- Que não queria dar banho em marmanjo... - completou Jensen, sem achar tanta graça assim da piada. - Eu ouvi a conversa... - completou.

\- Cara, Jensen, você achando que robô tem sentimentos, e ele achando que é um homem de verdade... Eu não aguento. - O moreno estava já sem fôlego, e o louro, ficando irritado.

Aquilo não era assim tão engraçado. Sebastian não deixava de ter razão, e Jensen setia-se um pouco culpado por tê-lo feito dar banho em Misha. Mas antes Sebastian que ele... O robô podia ser de mentira, mas tinha um pênis que parecia de verdade. Até funcionava de verdade... Não que ele tivesse visto, mas Jared mesmo fizera questão de enfatizar.

\- Muito engraçado... - O mais velho falou por fim, em tom de reprovação. Jared estava rindo da cara de Sabastian, mas também da cara dele. - Eu e Sebastian não temos culpa se o robô é, tipo, praticamente um homem de verdade... O pobre do Sebastian teve que lavar um pênis... - acrescentou sério.

E Sebastian lavando um pênis não era um pensamento engraçado, sendo este de verdade ou não? As vezes faltava a Jensen um pouco de senso de humor. Mas Jared não estava a fim de ver o marido irritado, então tratou de morder a língua e mudar o rumo da conversa.

\- Eu trouxe chocolate - lembrou-se o moreno, pegando uma bela caixa de bombons que trouxera consigo. Aquilo foi o suficiente para que Jensen sorrisse. Logo estavam os dois se deliciando e brincando na cama.

* * *

Depois de horas se divertindo com o marido, assim que Jared adormeceu, Jensen lembrou-se de Misha. Ainda se sentia culpado por tê-lo largado assim, sem nem mesmo um pedido de desculpas. Sentia-se também envergonhado pelo jeito com que Jared tratava o coitado. O louro simplesmente não conseguiria dormir sem antes falar com ele.

Na penumbra, Ackles aproximou-se do androide, que estava no meio da sala de TV. Ele não estava assistindo vídeos, ou jogando alguma coisa, como costumava fazer. Estava simplesmente parado, no mesmo lugar, como se viver não valesse a pena. Jensen sentiu uma pontada no coração.

\- Misha, você está bem? - perguntou baixinho.

O robozinho se virou para o humano e simplesmente se esticou para abraçá-lo. Um abraço que Jensen não pôde negar. O louro não custou a perceber que algo estava mesmo diferente. Algo que ele sentira desde que se aproximou do robô após a curta partida de ping-pong que disputaram. Era um cheiro... Cheiro de gente. Cheiro de homem.

Sim, o cheirinho de plástico tinha ido embora e deixado em Misha um cheiro de gente de verdade. Provavelmente o banho que Sebastian lhe dera. Depois, vendo o manual do robô, Jensen leu que a instrução era para banhar o androide, e livrá-lo do cheiro da embalagem. Naquele momento, entretanto, abraçado a Misha, o louro apenas sentia com se abraçasse um ser humano. E um de quem ele gostava muito.


	7. Por que é errado?

**Comentário aos reviews** ,

 **Anaas** , Jared está mesmo mais para homem robô. Ele trabalha demais, e é muito neurótico... O Jensen também, convenhamos, não é muito normal. Passa o dia em casa sem fazer muita coisa. Então esse afastamento do Jared pode ser mesmo muito perigoso. O Misha parece ser o mais esperto dos três... Rssss.

 **DWS** , Pois é... Acho que tem mais gente torcendo para Misha que para o Jared. Talvez o Jared esteja um pouco antipático nessa história (apesar de não ter sido a minha intenção). Mas fico feliz que você, pelo menos, não esteja enxergando Misha como um "quase" humano com sentimentos. A ideia é deixar o leitor em dúvida... Se eu não conseguir fazer isso, então acho que dividir a opinião dos leitores já é o máximo que eu possa querer.

"Tem gente que responde ao Bonner". Rssss. Tive que rir. Meu pai fala com a televisão o tempo todo. É muito irritante. Kkkkk.

Quanto ao seu PS, eu, pessoalmente, não vejo nenhum problema em brinquedos sexuais...

 **Sara2013** , Sim, você tem razão. Jared no Japão pode descobrir mais sobre o robô. Mas isso se ele já não estiver ocupado demais com as reuniões da empresa, né? Coitado... E você também tem razão quando diz que o Jay não está nem um pouco preocupado com o Misha. Para ele Misha e o liquidificador são praticamente a mesma coisa – um objeto eletrônico com uma serventia qualquer. Seria ótimo para o Jensen arranjar um trabalho. Mas nas circunstâncias atuais, isso é realmente difícil para ele... As coisas precisam mudar para que esses dois algum dia consigam ser felizes (se bem que eu nem prometi final feliz dessa vez... Muahahaha!).

 **Muito obrigada pelos comentários. Beijos e até a próxima!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 - Por que é errado?**

\- Jen, meu amor, não faça isso nem brincando! - Jared olhava para o marido, e sua voz era suplicante. Jensen sentia-se culpado. Não por ter tentado fugir do casarão, mas sim por não ter sido cuidadoso o suficiente. A mansão estava cercada de empregados, e era inevitável que sua tentativa de escapulir sem ser visto tivesse fracassado.

O louro segurou o rosto do moreno com carinho e lhe beijou os lábios de forma suave.

\- Desculpa, Jay. Não vou fazer de novo... Eu só... Queria sair um pouco de casa.

\- Você não é prisioneiro nesta casa, Jensen! - o moreno tratou de deixar claro. - Pode sair quando bem quiser. Eu só peço... Aliás, te imploro – enfatizou – para que não faça isso sozinho.

Jensen suspirou. Ele não estava indo sozinho... Estava com Misha. Mas não adiantava dizer isso a Jared. Para ele, Misha e nada era a mesma coisa. O louro apenas assentiu. Sabia que o marido se referia aos seguranças.

Ainda era de manhã quando Jared foi avisado por Sebastian que Jensen tentara sair sem ser percebido. Sem pensar duas vezes, e com lágrimas nos olhos, o moreno voltou para casa imediatamente. Será que Jensen jamais entenderia que sair sozinho era perigoso? Gente rica era sequestrada a torto e a direita. As ruas andavam cada vez mais perigosas... E era sobre isso que Padalecki falava, sem parar, tentando convencer o mais velho. Ackles desculpava-se prometendo não fazer de novo. Mas será que, de fato, ele entendia a dimensão do perigo?

Se Padalecki pudesse ele não teria voltado ao trabalho naquele dia, mas tinha muitas coisas a resolver. Sua viagem para o Japão seria dali a dois dias. O moreno despediu-se de seu amor com um abraço carinhoso, e com o coração apertado.

Ackles suspirou ao ver o marido se afastar. Pobrezinho... Tanto trabalho para fazer no escritório, e ele, estúpido, lhe aprontava aquela... Jensen sabia que a preocupação de Jared era exagerada, porém, genuína. Mas ele só queria poder sair e se divertir com Misha sem ninguém enchendo o saco. Também não era pedir demais, era? Só tinham feito isso uma vez, e pretendia repetir a dose. O problema é que no dia da primeira fuga, sentia-se desesperado. Saiu sem prestar muita atenção, e Deus ajudou para que não fosse descoberto. Analisando friamente, Jensen não conseguia entender como havia conseguido escapar de uma casa tão protegida, e cercada por seguranças. Seu plano de fuga precisaria ser mais bem elaborado da próxima vez, pois naquele dia havia falhado terrivelmente.

Quando Jared voltou, horas mais tarde, encontrou o marido distraído, jogando cartas com Misha. O moreno ignorou o robô, como era de seu costume, e levou Jensen para se divertirem na cama. Durante toda a semana o moreno fizera um esforço consciente para dar atenção ao louro. Sentia-se culpado por estar indo ao Japão, e deixando-o sozinho em casa com os empregados.

Jensen estava adorando a atenção, é claro. Ao mesmo tempo, entristecia-se ao ver o quanto Misha ficava murcho ao ser ignorado por Jared, e deixado de lado por ele. Jensen tentava compensá-lo quando o marido não estava.

* * *

No dia de sua viagem, Jared não foi trabalhar. Tirou o dia para ficar ao lado de Jensen. Partiria somente ao anoitecer.

\- O que quer fazer hoje? - o moreno perguntou ao marido, ainda aconchegado em seus braços, após uma deliciosa transa matinal.

\- Não sei... Só de ficar assim, nos seus braços... Meu dia já está mais que perfeito. - suspirou o louro.

Jared acariciou os cabelos curtos do outro e mordicou o lobo de sua orelha, fazendo Jensen se arrepiar dos pés a cabeça.

Depois de pensar um pouco, decidiram almoçar em casa mesmo, e curtir um ao outro a sós, no quarto. Jensen não achava romântica a ideia de sair por aí com os malditos seguranças a tiracolo.

* * *

Ackles estava deitado, com Jared ao seu lado. Haviam transado de novo, e acabaram adormecendo depois do almoço. De repente o louro começou a ouvir um chorinho. Era um chorinho muito baixo, a princípio, e o louro resolveu ignorá-lo. Estava tão cansado... Mas o barulho só foi aumentando.

Quando Ackles levantou-se da cama para averiguar, o barulho já era quase insuportável. Alguém estava aos berros, aos prantos... Assustado, Jensen olhou para Jared, surpreso por ele não ter acordado com tamanha algazarra.

Jensen enfiou um short o mais depressa que pode, destrancou a porta do quarto e correu de encontro ao chorão. Surpreendeu-se ao ver Misha sentado no chão com a boca aberta e o rosto inundado de lágrimas. Ele chorava e fungava como uma criança desesperada.

\- O que houve? - perguntou o louro, apertando o androide em seus braços. - Misha... Eu não sabia que você podia chorar! - exclamou em seguida.

\- Você acha que eu não tenho sentimentos. Mas eu tenho sim... - O androide tomou fôlego e berrou ainda mais. A água que saía de seus olhos era agora tão abundante que jorrava, molhando Jensen dos pés à cabeça.

Ackles acordou com o coração aos pulos. Olhou para o lado e viu Jared ressonando tranquilo. Que pesadelo... O louro fitou a porta trancada. Sim, ele estava se sentindo culpado por tirar o dia para si e seu marido, deixando o robozinho totalmente só. Mas Jared logo iria viajar, e então ele poderia dedicar seu tempo integralmente ao androide.

Jensen pensou em sair, pé ante pé, para averiguar se Misha estava bem. Antes de fazê-lo, entretanto, teve que desistir. Viu seu gigante moreno se remexer na cama e finalmente abrir os olhos.

* * *

Jensen despediu-se do marido, levando-o até a porta. É claro que estava triste com sua partida, mas uma semana passaria depressa. Parte sua estava aliviado ao ver Padalecki saindo. Desde manhã, não encontrara com Misha, já que ele e Jared passaram o dia inteiro trancados no quarto. Após o pesadelo que tivera, sentia-se um tanto aflito ao pensar no robô. Era uma mistura de culpa e preocupação.

\- Misha! - O louro chamou, entrando apressado na sala de televisão. O coração do rapaz acelerou quando ele não obteve resposta.  
\- Misha! Onde você está!? – ele gritou aflito. Ackles vasculhou os lugares mais prováveis primeiro. Depois de verificar que o androide não estava nem na sala de jogos, nem na piscina, ele sentiu seus olhos se encherem de água.

\- Misha! Misha! - Jensen gritava agora a plenos pulmões, chamando pelo amigo. Ele correu pela casa toda, perguntando para os empregados se haviam visto o robô, mas a resposta era sempre negativa.

Será que Misha havia fugido de casa? Ele queria tanto passear... E assim, largado, sozinho, era bem provável... Mas ele era tão inocente. E se não conseguisse voltar? E se estivesse tão triste, que nem mesmo quisesse voltar?

Jensen olhou pela janela. O sol já estava se pondo... O rapaz segurou a cabeça com as mãos e pôs-se a chorar, nervosamente. Ele devia ter prestado mais atenção...

O louro tentou controlar a respiração. Precisava agir. Sair com os seguranças e ir a procura do seu robozinho querido.

Antes que conseguisse se mexer, entretanto, Jensen sentiu uma mão tocando seu braço. O louro se assustou, visto que a mão vinha do lado de fora.

\- Jensen?

O rapaz, ainda com o rosto vermelho e os olhos molhados, reconheceu, aliviado, a voz de seu amigo robô. Misha estava em cima do telhado? Androide maluco... Ackles abriu um enorme e aliviado sorriso.

\- Você tem que ver a paisagem aqui de cima. É muito lindo! - exclamou o androide.

\- Misha, desce! Pode ser perigoso...

Mas em vez de Jensen convencer o robô, foi este quem persuadiu o humano a subir. Misha estendeu-lhe a mão e puxou com força, ajudando o homem a içar-se para cima.

\- Misha, eu fiquei preocupado... - o louro então falou, assim que se viu ao lado do outro, sentado em segurança. Imediatamente lembrou-se de Jared, e sentiu-se mal por todas as vezes que preocupou seu marido. Ele tinha acabado de levar um tremendo susto por causa de Misha.

\- Você está chorando? - o robô se aproximou do louro, e passou os dedos lentamente por seu rosto. - Não chore, ele vai voltar... - e dizendo isso o androide deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Jensen não pode evitar que outras lágrimas lhe invadissem os olhos. Misha era ignorado e pisoteado, e mesmo assim queria consolá-lo? Pensava que estava triste com a partida de Padalecki... Talvez os robôs tivessem sentimentos sim. E muito mais puros do que os dos seres humanos.

* * *

Jensen e Misha permaneceram sentados, lado a lado, e não custou a escurecer. A sensação ali, de cima do telhado, era de total liberdade, e o céu, que estava sem nuvens, não demorou a salpicar-se com estrelas brilhantes.

\- Como são lindas... - Misha suspirou. - Eu li sobre elas... Aquela constelação ali, está vendo... - o robô apontou para o céu – é a constelação de Orion, o caçador. As estrelas da direita formam o arco e flecha. E aquelas dali formam um urso – é a ursa maior.

Jensen ouvia com atenção, fascinado, tentando visualizar as descrições que Misha fazia.

Lá pelas tantas, o andróide segurou na mão de Jensen. O louro sentiu seu coração bater acelerado, mas não se mexeu.

\- Sabe Jensen... Talvez você não acredite... Mas eu gosto de estar ao seu lado.

Jensen suspirou. Ele acreditava. Acreditava sim...

\- Sabe... Se eu pudesse, eu passaria todo o meu tempo assim, juntinho de você. De mãos dadas... Abraçado... Eu gosto da sensação do seu contato... Gosto do calor do seu corpo. Se eu pudesse... - Misha suspirou – Se eu pudesse eu te daria um beijo agora mesmo. E na boca... Me desculpe, eu sei que é errado. – o robozinho baixou a cabeça. - Porque você é casado... Eu sei. Eu sei, mas eu não entendo.

\- Não entende? - Jensen perguntou. Estava nervoso com aquela conversa. Tinha sido pego de surpresa.

\- Não... Não entendo. O que eu sinto é tão bonito, Jensen. E se você gosta do meu contato também... Como isso pode prejudicar o Jared de alguma forma? Como isso pode prejudicar alguém? Qualquer pessoa do mundo...?

Misha abraçou Jensen com leveza e recostou-se em seu ombro. O coração do rapaz não parava de bater acelerado. Ele não sabia a resposta. Talvez Misha tivesse razão... Mas Jared era seu marido. Um marido que Jensen amava e não pretendia trair.

O robô então chegou ainda mais perto e beijou o pescoço de Jensen de leve, causando-lhe um arrepio. A vontade do louro era de retribuir. Mas ele não podia. Simplesmente não podia...

\- Misha, vamos descer... - Ackles pediu.

O androide não discutiu. Afastou-se do dono, imediatamente, e foi cuidadoso ao guiá-lo pelo telhado em meio à escuridão. Misha enxergava bem, mesmo na penumbra.

* * *

\- Posso ficar com você aqui essa noite? - o androide pediu, se referindo ao quarto de casal.

Jensen suspirou e ponderou. Adoraria poder dizer que sim... Misha olhava com olhos pidões. O mais engraçado disso tudo é que o louro tinha certeza que mesmo que fosse pra cama com Misha, e mesmo que Sebastian fosse correndo contar para o patrão, como era de seu costume, Jared não ficaria chateado. Muito pelo contrário, era capaz de achar até muito bom.

Mesmo assim, o louro se sentia desconfortável. Não queria estragar a relação de amizade que tinha agora com o androide. Misha, claramente, estava se apaixonando. E mesmo não sendo humano... Ele era tão bonito... E era também tão engraçado... Mas o que Jensen mais apreciava era o jeitinho doce e inocente do robô... Ele era uma fofura... O louro, às vezes, tinha vontade de coloca-lo no colo. Ackles suspirou. Temia que a proximidade entre os dois pudesse ser perigosa.

\- Não, Misha, desculpa. – ele disse, simplesmente.

O androide esboçou um sorriso e deu boa noite, sem insistir. Quando deixou o quarto, Jensen sentiu seu coração apertar. E se ele estivesse se apaixonando também? Estaria completamente perdido!


	8. É que eu estava nervoso demais

**Cometário aos reviews,**

 **Sara2013,** Rssss. Pobre Misha. Mas você tem razão... Também não acho que ele seja tão inocente quanto o Jensen acredita... Ele sabe se aproximar com cuidado. Sabe fazer a coisa de forma sutil. Hmmm, e talvez a bateria dele acabe antes do que se imagina (rsss).

Jesen de fato não se preocupa com o Jared da mesma forma que Jared se preocupa com ele. Isso, entretanto, não quer dizer falta de amor. Jensen não tem medo de sair sozinho. Ele não acredita que ele e o marido sejam alvo de sequestradores. Jensen acha que Padalecki se preocupa demais com segurança, e entende que isso seja um trauma por ter perdido a mãe de forma violenta.

Apesar disso, Jensen está sim se deixando envolver por Misha. Talvez o fato de não trabalhar e não ter o que fazer o deixe mais vulnerável a maluquices desse tipo...

 **DWS,** concordo plenamente com você. A traição não é algo assim tão simples de entender. E eu compartilho com a opinião dos homens. Transar por transar não é traição. O problema é o(a) parceiro(a) entender isso. Que foi só por transar... Então as vezes o que acontece é o "traidor" pensar que não traiu, enquanto o(a) parceiro(a) pensa o contrário.

A situação do Jensen é portanto inusitada. É ele quem considera traição, e Jared não. Acho que ele terá que ter um autocontrole ainda maior por causa disso. Será mais fácil para ele justificar a traição para si mesmo quando comparado com uma situação usual.

Também acho que Misha faz o que foi programado para ele fazer... Mas se ele o faz de forma bem feita, parecendo ter sentimentos e sendo uma companhia interessante, a reação de Jensen a ele é emocional. Mesmo que recionalmente ele saiba que Misha é só um robô, o lado emocional, o que ele sente, fala mais alto... Não vejo isso como o Jensen sendo limitado. Não se Misha for perfeitamente bem programado. Tem gente que ama outros objetos, como por exemplo, seu carro.

Quanto à uma amizade entre Jensen e Jared, com certeza ela existiu no passado. Agora, de fato, eles não tem quase nada em comum. Um trabalha demais, o outro, fica em casa o dia inteiro. É como anos atrás o homem que trabalhava, e a mulher ficava o dia todo cuidando da casa. Essas duas pessoas não tinham nada em comum, a não ser os filhos, caso os tivessem. Por isso acho que filhos deviam mesmo salvar casamentos naqueles tempo... De qualquer forma, não acho que falta de assunto signifique falta de amor. Mas nem sempre amor é suficiente para manter uma relação, não é mesmo?

 **Obrigada pelos comentários! Beijos e até a próxima.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 - É que eu estava nervoso demais...**

\- Ai, Jared, espero que a gente não esteja viajando a toa, viu? A Cassandra ficou puta quando eu disse que ia pro Japão. – Stephen olhou o patrão, que esperava ao seu lado na fila do embarque. Atrás deles, um grupo de quatro seguranças para protegê-los.

Stephen Amell era o braço direito de Jared na empresa, e Padalecki chamou-o para acompanhá-lo na viagem. Sabia que precisaria de ajuda, e Stephen além de competente, sabia falar japonês com mais fluência que ele. Fora o fato de ser seu amigo, e Jared possivelmente precisaria de algum apoio emocional. Estava uma pilha de nervos.

Padalecki não havia contado a Jensen que viajaria acompanhado, com medo que ele sentisse ciúmes. Stephen era um homem muito bonito: louro de olhos azuis, e muito musculoso. Mesmo assim, sentir ciúmes dele era tolice, já que Amell era hétero, e casado com Cassandra...

\- A Cassandra tem que entender! Viajar a trabalho é necessário as vezes... – Jared bufou. Não gostava de Stephen se lamentando em seus ouvidos. Nem precisava dizer que ele também estava preocupado e torcia para conseguir um bom investimento. Se não conseguisse, estaria em uma situação realmente ruim.

Quando finalmente sentaram-se em suas poltronas, ambos trataram de se acomodar da melhor forma possível. Seria uma longa viagem...

* * *

O dia amanheceu na mansão dos Padalecki. Jensen se levantou pensando em explorar o lado de fora e ter ideias de como fugir dali. Sentia saudades de estar perto da natureza, e também, com Misha distraído, talvez o robozinho não ficasse pensando em beijá-lo e coisas do tipo.

O louro ficou bastante decepcionado quando olhou pela janela e viu a chuva que caia. Suspirou pesadamente. O verão havia acabado, e o outono, pelo jeito, já estava começando com chuva...

\- Bom dia, Jensen! – Misha cumprimentou sorridente, assim que viu seu dono de pé.

Jensen sorriu de volta, um pouco chateado por causa do mau tempo.

\- Pelo jeito vamos ter que ficar aqui dentro hoje... – lamentou-se o homem, apontando a janela. Fazer o que? Teriam que se contentar com jogos eletrônicos e televisão. Pelo menos até a chuva passar...

* * *

Para infelicidade de Jensen, choveu o dia inteirinho, e o dia seguinte também. Misha, apesar de não ter se declarado de novo, tentava aproximar-se mais do louro sempre que lhe era possível. Ackles gostava do robô, e sempre se esquivava de maneira delicada e com educação. Era exatamente porque gostava dele que não queria se envolver demais.

Estavam vendo televisão. Um filme que Misha havia escolhido, e, que por coincidência ou não, era um romance homossexual. Lá pelas tantas, o androide repousou sua cabeça no ombro de Jensen.

\- Misha... Por favor, assim você me atrapalha... – O louro disse, sentindo-se um tanto culpado, ao ver o robozinho afastar-se sem reclamar.

* * *

Enquanto isso, a muitos quilômetros de distância, Jared estava tendo um péssimo dia.

\- Malditos japoneses! Filhos da puta! - esbravejava ele aos ouvidos de Stephen.

\- Eles não são obrigados a investir mais na sua empresa, Jared... O investimento foi pouco, mas fazer o quê? Vamos cortar os gastos... A gente dá um jeito.

\- Cortar os gastos!? - Padalecki ficou alarmado. Stephen falava como se cortar gastos fosse algo possível. Bem, até era. Mas não o suficiente para livrá-los da crise. Com tão pouco investimento, o único futuro que ele conseguia enxergar era a falência.

Amell deu de ombros. Estava satisfeito por pelo menos terem conseguido resolver tudo depressa. Não tinham conseguido todo o investimento que queriam, mas pelo menos os japoneses não ficaram enrolando por mais tempo. Dois dias de reuniões e nada mais. Agora podiam ir pra casa. Cassandra ia ficar feliz com a surpresa.

* * *

\- Misha, o que há com você? - Jensen reclamou mais uma vez depois que o robô insistiu em recostar sobre ele.

\- Eu... - o robozinho olhou o patrão com a expressão um tanto assustada. - Eu não sei, Jensen. Eu... Acho que estou com frio.

Ackles riu. Misha estava agora dando uma de espertinho para se encostar nele.

\- E desde quando você sente frio, hein, mocinho? - perguntou achando graça.

Misha não retribuiu o sorriso, e só aí Jensen percebeu que o androide não estava brincando. Tinha algo acontecendo. E era algo muito errado...

\- Não sei... O robozinho respondei com a voz fraca. Eu estou tremendo...

Sim. Misha estava tremendo. Jensen desligou a televisão e, assustado, foi examiná-lo. O androide estava, além de trêmulo, muito gelado.

\- Meu Deus, o que fazer!? O primeiro impulso de Jensen foi enrolar o robô em uma coberta felpuda. Queria poder chamar um médico, mas no caso de Misha, ele não podia... Desesperado, o rapaz pegou o manual do robô. Começou a folheá-lo afoito, mas era um volume tão grosso que só deixou Ackles mais nervoso...

* * *

\- Calma, Jared. Ficar desesperado não vai adiantar muita coisa...

\- Você diz isso porque não foi você que arruinou a empresa do seu pai... Se quiser, pode cair fora e arranjar um bom emprego em outro lugar.

Padalecki estava agora sentado com Amell dentro de um bar/restaurante no aeroporto. Teriam que esperar ainda alguma horas até poderem embarcar.

\- Mais uma, por favor – Jared pediu ao garçom, se referindo a uma dose de uísque.

\- Você também pode arranjar um bom emprego, se tudo der errado... - Stephen tentou amenizar, deixando Padalecki ainda mais desgostoso.

De repente o celular do moreno tocou. Era Jensen. No mesmo momento Jared sentiu seu coração sair pela boca. Seu marido não sabia que estava voltando cedo pra casa... Achava que estaria trabalhando, em reunião, em uma hora como aquela. Aquilo só podia significar algo grave. Muito grave... Isso se fosse mesmo Jensen a telefoná-lo, e não um sequestrador que tinha se apossado do celular do rapaz.

\- Alô! - Padalecki atendeu alarmado.

\- Jared! - ouvir a voz de Jensen não deixou de ser um alivio. Mas o louro soava desesperado.

\- O que aconteceu, Jen? Você está machucado!?

Amell tocou o braço do patrão, como se o gesto pudesse confortá-lo de alguma tragédia. Pelo jeito era uma notícia ruim.

\- Não... É... - a voz de Jensen estava embargada. - O Misha... Ele... Sei lá... Está tendo um treco. Desculpa eu te atrapalhar no trabalho, mas eu não sei o que fazer, Jay!

Jared levou um ou dois segundos para digerir a informação.

\- Misha tendo um treco? - perguntou, agora com indignação na voz.

\- É... Ele está tremendo. Está todo gelado... E agora. Nem está mais falando coisa com coisa. - Jared ouviu o louro fungar discretamente.

Então Ackles estava ligando para falar de um robô quebrado? Poderia estar atrapalhando uma reunião importante! Poderia estar interrompendo um momento de negociação... O moreno sentiu uma onda de calor subir à sua face.

\- Ah, Jensen. Vai a merda! - Esbravejou ele - Eu disse pra você ligar se tivesse uma emergência! Vai catar coquinho...

Jensen tinha Misha recostado em seu corpo, e o envolvia com um dos braços. Com a outra mão, segurava o celular. Estava desesperado.

Enquanto seu amigo parecia convulsionar ao seu lado, Jared, em vez de ajudá-lo, lhe dava um bronca?

O louro sentiu que as lágrimas agora surgiam com abundância em seus olhos.

\- Vai a merda você, Jared! Se eu estou te ligando é porque não tive opção. O que eu faço com ele? - perguntou por fim, tentando se acalmar. - O fabricante é japonês. Talvez você possa pedir ajuda a alguém...

\- Eu estou ocupado! - o moreno berrou, assustando não só Ackles e Amell, como um grupo de japoneses sentados em uma mesa próxima. - Se o Misha quebrou, vai ver televisão, ou jogar videogame. - sugeriu, com raiva. Aquilo não era hora de se preocupar com um robô. Ele tinha problemas piores. Muito piores...

\- Então vai se fuder, você e esse seu trabalho de merda. E todos esses japoneses filhos da puta!

Jensen desligou o telefone na cara do marido. Estava com muita raiva. Não porque Jared não pôde ajudá-lo, mas porque gritou com ele. Fora um insensível, ignorando seu sofrimento. Misha não era um objeto qualquer. Era seu amigo...

\- Misha? - o louro chamou, choroso.

O robô abriu os olhos e fitou seu dono, mas nada falou, deixando o coração de Jensen ainda mais apertado.

Eu vou conseguir ajuda... Fica aqui quietinho, que eu já volto. - o louro disse, ajeitando o androide no sofá com cuidado. Em seguida deu-lhe um beijo nos cabelos. Não queria deixar Misha sozinho, mas não tinha outra opção.

Ackles já tinha ligado para o fabricante, mas só conseguia ouvir uma mensagem em japonês do outro lado da linha. Jared sabia falar um pouco, mas Jensen não entendia nada. Se Misha estivesse em condições, talvez pudesse ele mesmo conseguir ajuda. Mas o pobre robozinho mal conseguia balbuciar alguma coisa naquele momento.

O louro então entrou na internet e pesquisou sobre robôs. Existiam muito poucos no mundo como o seu, todos com aparêcias distintas. E eles eram caros... Não achou nada além de algumas fotos e do manual, que ele já tinha.

* * *

\- Nossa, Jared... Nunca vi você falando desse jeito com o Jensen... Não vai descontar suas frustrações em cima dele!

Jared bufava. Não era ele que descontava suas frustrações em cima de Jensen. Era o louro que estava exagerando, ficando maluco por causa daquele maldito robô.

\- Ele bateu o telefone na minha cara, Stephen. Tudo por causa de um robô idiota que eu dei pra ele de presente. O Jensen parece retardado. Trata o androide como se fosse gente... Tomara que ele quebre de vez. - o moreno desabafou.

\- Trata o robô como se fosse gente? - Stephen estava curioso. Jared então contou a ele sobre Misha e como ele parecia um ser humano de verdade.

\- Jared... Você que é maluco... Eu jamais daria um robô dessas para a Cassandra. Isso é encrenca na certa...

\- Pelo amor de Deus, homem! - Padalecki exaltou-se. - Ele é um robô! Um robô, entende? Importa se ele se parece com um homem? Ele não é um homem! Jensen vai ter que entender isso.

* * *

Jensen não sabia mais o que fazer. Chorava segurando Misha em seus braços quando reparou que o sol começava a brilhar lá fora. Depois de dias de chuva... Dias em que ele e Misha nem colocaram o nariz para fora de casa.

Sentindo uma pontadinha de esperança, Ackles pegou o robozinho em seus braços e carregou-o até o pátio da piscina, deixando que a luz solar esquentasse seu corpo.

Horas mais tarde, o androide já estava bem. Jensen suspirou aliviado. Misha era tão humano, que ele nem mesmo lembrara que o robô precisava da luz exterior para recarregar as baterias. Não podia deixar ele descarregar de novo. Nunca mais... Mesmo que chovesse, o robô precisaria ficar, pelo menos por algum tempo, do lado de fora.

Apesar de tranquilo com a recuperação de Misha, Jensen continuava com o coração apertado. Tinha brigado com Jared. Desligado o telefone na cara do marido. Não queria ligar e atrapalhá-lo de novo no trabalho, mas precisava se desculpar.

Era natural que Jared tivesse ficado tão furioso. Ele, Jensen, estava se apegando demais a Misha, e era de se esperar que o marido sentisse ciúmes. E a verdade, é que ele tinha motivo para isso... Jensen já não conseguia esconder de si mesmo que gostava do robozinho mais do que deveria.

Por duas vezes pensou que fosse perder seu androide, e sentiu-se completamente desesperado. Se aquilo não fosse amor, paixão, então o que haveria de ser? Mas ele também amava Jared, disso Ackles tinha certeza. Mesmo que eles não passassem muito tempo juntos, ou nem mesmo tivessem muitos assuntos em comum, o amor que ele sentia por aquele alce gigante era enorme. O louro sorriu tristemente ao lembra-se do moreno com seu cabelos esvoaçantes e lindas covinhas no rosto. A última coisa que queria na vida era magoá-lo.

Mas seria possível amar dois ao mesmo tempo? Jensen estava confuso. Por mais que doesse, ele precisava decidir o que fazer antes de machucar mais ainda as pessoas que amava.

* * *

Jared também estava triste por ter brigado com Jensen. Agora, dentro do avião, aconchegdo em sua poltrona de primeira classe, estava mais calmo e repensava a conversa que tiveram. Tudo bem que seu marido era um pouco tolo, se preocupando com Misha como se fosse gente. Mas o louro estava mesmo desesperado, dava para sentir em sua voz. Ackles não tinha o costume de atrapalhá-lo no trabalho, não fizera de propósito...

Stephen tinha razão. Ele estava descontando suas frustrações em cima de Jensen... Tadinho. Ligara para Jared a procura de apoio e recebera um coice de volta... Padalecki suspirou. Ligaria para se desculpar assim que chegasse à Europa, onde faria conexão.


	9. Pior que uma dor de cabeça

**Cometário aos reviews,**

 **sara2013,** kkkkk. De todos os leitores que estão comentando essa história (posto em dois outros sites), você é a que menos gosta do robô. Kkkkk. Concordo que o Jared tinha razão de ficar chateado, já que ele não estava em um bom momento e a ligação do Jen o deixou preocupado a toa. Mas Jensen não fez por mal. Ele gosta mesmo da lata velha (kkkk), fazer o que? Jared devia abrir os olhos. ou vai acabar perdendo o marido! Mas quem sabe o melhor para ele não seria mesmo perder a empresa e arranjar outro amor? Fui bem clara quanto ao fato do Amell ser hétero e casado para essa história não ficar ainda mais complicada... Rssss. Vai #TeamPadalecki!

 **DWS,** Eu não entendo nada de células fotoelétricas (rssss), mas pelo jeito não era o caso mesmo. Misha precisa de um ponto fraco! Fico feliz que tenha interpretado bem o que aconteceu no momento que o Jensen ligou. O Jared, que já estava uma pilha de nervos, ficou preocupado a toa. Isso tira mesmo qualquer um do sério. Outros leitores comentaram que ele explodiu sem motivo, e eu fiquei com medo de não ter passado a ideia que eu queria. Jensen, é claro, não entendeu.

Acho interessante mostrar o lado de cada personagem, porque na vida real todo mundo tem seu ponto de vista. Dificilmente achamos que o outro tem razão em uma discussão, pois não conseguimos nos colocar ou entender o que o outro está pensando.

Hahahaha. Gostei da sua sugestão. O Jensen iria ficar desesperado, coitado! Acho que a continuação disso seria o Jen se prostituindo para ganhar dinheiro e pegar o Misha de volta...

 **Obrigada pelos comentários! Beijos e até a próxima.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 - Pior que uma dor de cabeça**

\- Jen... Eu... Me desculpe...

\- Jay! - Jensen ficou aliviado. Tentara ligar para Jared a madrugada toda, mas o telefone do marido estava desligado ou fora de área.

\- Me desculpa você! Eu estava desnorteado, não queria te atrapalhar. Muito menos queria falar do jeito que falei com você...

\- Eu que fui um grosso, amor. Os japoneses estavam me tirando do sério...

O louro sorriu. Que bom que Jared estava tranquilo e disposto a ficar de bem...

\- Está tudo bem com você? - perguntou por fim. - Eu tentei te ligar antes, mas o telefone estava desligado...

Jared fez uma pequena pausa e por fim contou a novidade.

\- Eu estou voltando pra casa, Jen. Estava no avião. Agora cheguei na Inglaterra pra pegar a conexão.

\- Mas já? - Jensen ficou surpreso, mas não sabia se comemorava a notícia ou não. Sentia saudades de Jared. Ao mesmo tempo, estava confuso com os novos sentimentos que invadiam seu peito. Ele também gostava de Misha, e não sabia exatamente o que fazer a respeito.

\- E Misha? - Padalecki lembrou-se então de perguntar. - Conseguiu consertá-lo?

Ao ouvir o nome do robozinho, o louro estremeceu. - Sim. - respondeu fracamente – Era falta de bateria.

\- Que bom! - Jared falou sincero. A verdade é que estava pensando agora em realmente cortar gastos. Consertar um robô como Misha seria caro, mas ele não poderia negar isso a Jensen caso o androide estivesse mesmo quebrado, e o louro insistisse.

O casal por fim se despediu, pois já estava próxima a hora de Jared embarcar. Em Austin, era ainda muito cedo pela manhã. Jared chagaria por volta das oito da noite, após fazer uma segunda conexão, dessa vez em Nova York.

* * *

Misha fez uma careta quando Jensen contou que o marido chagaria aquela noite, porém não reclamou. Resolveram, ele e Jensen, passar o dia estudando o casarão, o movimento dos empregados, e um jeito de escapulir daquele lugar. Não seria naquele dia, mas pretendiam fugir sem serem vistos na primeira oportunidade que tivessem.

Os seguranças estranharam o patrão tão recluso passeando pelos jardins juntamente com o já famoso robô de estimação. O tal robozinho que fora banhado por Sebastian. Aquele história já tinha ficado famosa, pois Tina, a cozinheira, achando graça dos lamentos do mordomo, espalhara por todos os cantos da mansão.

\- Hahahaha. Ele parece mesmo um homem de verdade. Imagina a cara do Sebastian, todo sério e indignado por ter que lavar o seu pau de borracha! - Ria um dos seguranças. Mas assim que Jensen e Misha se aproximavam todos ficavam sérios e cumprimentavam respeitosamente.

Na hora do almoço, Jensen parecia ter toda certeza. Jamais conseguiria escapulir daquele lugar novamente. Era totalmente impossível. Seguranças estavam espalhados por toda parte...

\- Mas se a gente conseguiu uma vez, não pode ser impossível! - Racionalizou Misha. Estavam sentados na beirada da piscina, com os pés na água, enquanto Jensen devorava um enorme sanduiche de bisteca.

\- Mas acho que é impossível premeditar... Naquele dia algum desses seguranças devia estar com dor de barriga e largou o posto bem na hora que a gente apareceu correndo... - ponderou Jensen. Só podia ter sido isso. - Acho que o jeito é sair com os seguranças mesmo... - Jensen suspirou.

\- Não! - arregalou-se Misha. - Eu quero sair só com você! - Disse o androide, pousando lentamente uma das mãos na coxa de Jensen. Em seguida olhou para o louro de forma sensual e mordiscou o lábio inferior.

Jensen sentiu suas bochechas queimando. Seu coração disparou quando o robozinho chegou para mais perto dele, juntando ombro com ombro.

\- Misha... É... - gaguejou o rapaz. - Tudo bem... Então é melhor voltarmos a observar o movimento da casa! - Disse o louro se levantando depressa e se safando do contato com o androide.

* * *

Jared estava mais tranquilo depois de conversar com Jensen ao telefone, mas não custou a voltar seus pensamentos aos problemas da empresa. Quando chegou à Nova York, ligou para o escritório em Austin, o que deixou-o ainda mais nervoso.

\- Vou ter que mandar gente embora, Stephen! Não vai ter jeito! - Jared levou às mãos a cabeça. Já sabia que isso seria inevitável, mas o momento de colocar em prática a demissão de pessoal deixava o moreno realmente chateado. Não era só a ele que sua incompetência iria prejudicar, mas o destino de várias famílias estava em jogo.

\- Ei, Jared... A culpa não é sua... O país inteiro está em crise...

Stephen estava com pena do patrão agora. Sentou-se com ele para beber alguma coisa. Quem sabe assim o pobre não esquecia os problemas por alumas horas.

* * *

Quando Jared chegou em casa, estava um pouco embriagado. Tinha bebido bastante, antes e durante o vôo. Não o suficiente para trocar as pernas e falar atrapalhado, mas o suficiente para estar alterado.

\- Jensen, meu amor! Que saudade! - Exclamou o rapaz quando encontrou finalmente o marido, dando-lhe um longo beijo de língua.

Jensen retribuiu o beijo, sentindo o gosto inconfundível do álcool. Abraçou Jared com carinho, e sorriu para ele.

\- Fez boa viagem? Está muito cansado?

O louro estava vestido muito simplesmente, com uma camiseta de algodão branca e macia, e uma calça de moletom cinza. Padalecki achou que estava especialmente bonito. O moreno sentia-se mais fogoso que de costume, talvez por conta da leve embriaguez. Só de olhar o marido, teve vontade de se atracar com ele na cama.

\- Não... Nem um pouco... - Respondeu o moreno, enfiando as mãos por dentro da camisa do outro de maneira sensual.

Jensen estremeceu. Imaginou que Padalecki fosse chegar arrasado, doido para dormir. Não pretendia ir para a cama com ele aquela noite. Não estava com clima para sexo. Não quando um turbilhão de sentimentos invadiam seu peito deixando-o tão confuso. O louro não tinha certeza se era Jared ou Misha o dono do seu coração.

\- Jay... Eu... Espera. - Disse o rapaz se afastando um pouco. Ficou mais desconcertado ainda quando viu que Misha havia entrado no quarto, e estava de frente para os dois, presenciando toda a cena. - Desculpa, mas eu estou com dor de cabeça. Estou tão cansado... - Detestava mentir, mas o louro não sabia mais o que dizer.

Jared suspirou decepcionado. O que faria com todo aquele tesão? Precisava se aliviar...

\- Poxa, Jen. Nem uma rapidinha...?

\- Desculpa, amor... Minha cabeça está explodindo. Acho que estou ficando gripado... Eu realmente só preciso deitar e dormir... - ele respondeu deitando na cama e se enfiando debaixo das cobertas.

Foi só nesse momento que Padalecki notou a presença do robozinho, e de repente teve uma ideia brilhante.

\- Jensen, você e o Misha já transaram alguma vez? - ele perguntou displicente.

Misha olhou para Jensen com curiosidade, e o louro corou envergonhado. Que ideia de Jared fazer uma pergunta como aquela bem na frente do androide... Mas Jensen sabia que para seu marido, Misha era apenas uma máquina, e nada mais.

\- Não, Jay. Claro que não! - Ele respondeu sem graça.

Por que não? - Antes que Jensen pudesse responder a pergunta, o moreno prosseguiu. - Bem, eu vou experimentar então, já que você não está bem...

Jensen olhou para o marido arregalado e desesperado. Como assim experimentar? Será que o moreno iria seduzir o seu robozinho ali, na sua frente? Misha gostava dele, só dele... Não iria aceitar Padalecki. De jeito nenhum...

Mas o que Jared fez, foi muito pior. Ele simplesmente se aproximou do androide sem dizer nada, e arriou suas calças. Estava prestes a enfiar seu membro no robô, que imóvel, aceitava a tudo sem se pronunciar.

\- Jared! O que está fazendo!? - Jensen gritou horrorizado, se levantando de um pulo.

\- Jensen, volta pra cama. Eu vou dar uma rapidinha, depois vou...

Mas Ackles não o deixou completar.

\- Você ficou maluco! Não pode fazer assim com ele!

Só aí Padalecki percebeu que a preocupação do marido era com o robô. Jensen precisava, de uma vez por todas, parar com aquela palhaçada. Se ele não queria sexo, tudo bem. Mas que pelo menos o deixasse se aliviar em paz. O androide era feito pra isso.

\- Jensen. Ele é um robô! - Padalecki riu. - Em seguida agarrou o marido nos braços e carregou-o, se debatendo, pra cama. - Agora fica aí quietinho. Dorme pra você melhorar...

Jared tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Jensen interpretou que era efeito do álcool.

\- Jen... O Misha é só um robô. Eu não preciso do consentimento dele, e nem preciso de lubrificante. Não vai doer, entendeu? - Padalecki acrescentou.

O louro fez menção de se levantar novamente, mas dessa vez o moreno olhou para ele sério.

\- Olha, se você não conseguir entender isso, eu vou ter que levar ele embora. Por que isso não é normal! É sério, Jensen.

O rapaz estremeceu. Não queria ver Misha sendo estuprado ali na sua frente. Mas não queria também que Jared o achasse maluco, e muito menos queria que se livrasse do androide.

\- Jay, por favor... - ele disse, com a voz baixinha e embargada. Padalecki, que já estava novamente imprensando o robô na parede, ignorou o lamento do outro. Segurava seu membro, ereto, pronto para a ação.

Jensen fechou os olhos com força enquanto ouvia a respiração ofegante do marido. Misha permanecia calado, quieto, aceitando que seu corpo fosse invadido com pressa, e sem o menor cuidado.

O robô era bem apertadinho, e bem gostoso. Jared estocava seu traseiro com força e brutalidade. Até que era bom poder usar um brinquedo como aquele de vez em quando, já que com seu marido era necessário preparação e mais delicadeza.

Jensen virou-se de lado. Não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas. Sentia-se imensamente culpado por não voar em direção a Jared, e impedi-lo de ato tão violento e covarde. Pedia, mentalmente, um milhão de desculpas a Misha, e torcia para que ele não saísse dali magoado demais. Pelo menos o louro acreditava que dor física, ele não podia sentir.

Mas é que se Jared achasse que Jensen estava maluco, e que o androide fazia mal a ele, não pensaria duas vezes em afastá-lo daquela casa. O louro sentia um enorme aperto no coração. Estava triste, arrasado... Mas também com muito medo de perder seu robozinho.

Jensen manteve os olhos fechados. Chorava baixinho e ininterruptamente, acompanhando o que se passava pelos sons do ambiente. Jared gozou. Em seguida ouviu barulho do chuveiro.

\- Deixa eu te lavar, Misha. Vem cá... Senão o Jen vai reclamar que te deixei todo sujo. - o louro ouviu o marido dizer.

Mais tarde ouviu a porta se fechando. Ackles imaginou que Misha tivesse saído do quarto, mas não tinha certeza.

Mais barulho vindo do chuveiro. Jared se secando, e então, finalmente, sentiu o corpo do moreno deitando próximo ao seu.

Jensen estava deitado de costas para ele e não se mexeu. Fingiu que estava dormindo até perceber que a respiração do mais novo tornava-se lenta.

* * *

\- Misha... - Jensen havia saído do quarto pé ante pé. Tinha milhões de coisas a dizer, mas assim que fitou o androide nos olhos, sentiu sua garganta fechar e seus olhos se inundarem. O louro então aproximou-se do robô, envolveu-o em seus braços, e chorou sem parar.

\- Me desculpe, Misha... Você... Ele te machucou? - o homem, por fim, conseguiu perguntar.

O androide olhava para o dono com uma expressão um tanto perplexa.

\- Não... Foi só... Uma sensação esquisita. Por que ele fez isso comigo?

\- Desculpa o Jared, Misha, ele não fez por mal... - Jensen pediu entre soluções.

Misha passou as mãos pelo rosto molhado do dono. - Por favor, não chora... Não gosto de te ver desse jeito... Ele fez isso comigo por que sou um robô, não foi? - O humanoide disse por fim, abaixando a cabeça.

Jensen apenas assentiu, pois não tinha condição de falar. Podia perceber o quanto Misha parecia humilhado e entristecido. Na hora, pensou que teria sido pior. Agora, achava que deveria ter enfrentado Jared para defendê-lo.


	10. Cansados demais

**Comentário aos reviews,**

 **sara2013,** tadinha da latinha velha... Foi violentada pelo Jared, e você nem ligou! Rsssss. Mas você tem razão quanto ao Jensen não poder ajudar ao marido. Em parte, porque o próprio Jared não se abre com ele... Enquanto isso Jensen dá atenção exagerada ao robô e pensa em fugir. Esse casal, infelizmente, não está mesmo em sintonia...

Hmmmm. Será que Misha viverá mais que os Js? Latas podem ser amassadas, não se esqueça...

 **DWS,** sim, Jensen é surreal. Ele acredita mesmo que Misha tenha sentimentos... Em se tratanto de uma ficção, talvez ele até tenha. Quem sabe? A ideia de alguém ejaculando dentro de um aspirador de pó é mesmo terrível (kkkk). Ainda bem que Jared teve o bom senso de limpar o robô depois de usá-lo.

Pois é... Jensen está se apaixonando por um robô. Talvez o Jared pudesse fazer o mesmo... O bom de se escrever uma fic como essa é que é difícil para os leitores preverem como será o final. Misha destruído? Jared falido e Jensen casado com Misha? Jensen e Jared cada um casado com seu respecitvo robô?Tenho liberdade para fazer muita coisa :D

 **Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Beijos e até a próxima.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 - Cansados demais**

Jensen não conseguiu dormir a noite. Ficou um pouco mais tranquilo depois de perceber que Misha, apesar de não ter exatamente apreciado a experiência, não parecia ter percebido a extensão da violência que havia sofrido. Ele, Jensen, estava chocado, e não conseguia esquecer o que acontecera.

Após muito refletir, o louro não podia mais imaginar como havia conseguido se omitir. O que Jared fez à Misha era inaceitável e ele precisava ter uma conversa séria com o marido. Mesmo que Padalecki o considerasse um maluco, ele não iria mais se calar. Ou enfrentava o moreno, ou teria que vê-lo estuprando o androide todas as vezes que tivesse vontade, e sempre que Ackles não estivesse a fim de transar. Ele simplesmente não podia admitir que Padalecki continuasse tratando Misha como se fosse um objeto qualquer. O louro acreditava que ele tinha sentimentos sim, e estes, deviam ser respeitados.

Ora chorava, ainda abalado com o ato que presenciara, ora imaginava como haveria de ser a conversa com o moreno. Jensen só conseguiu pregar o olho quase ao amanhecer. Por estar tão cansado acabou não acordando quando Jared se levantou para trabalhar.

* * *

Padalecki acordou cedo e se arrumou com pressa. Olhou na penumbra seu marido dormindo, e achou que tinha um aspecto abatido. Jensen pelo jeito devia ter mesmo pego uma gripe daquelas. Pobrezinho... O moreno deu um beijo de leve na testa do outro, que se remexeu sonolento na cama. Em seguida, suspirou pesadamente. Mais um terrível dia de trabalho esperava por ele...

* * *

Quando Jensen acordou, viu que Jared não estava mais por ali, e ficou bastante frustrado. Ele devia ter colocado o despertador! Precisava tanto conversar com o marido... O louro levantou-se com o rosto ainda muito inchado pelo tanto que chorou durante a noite. Assim que saiu do quarto, deu de cara com Misha.

\- Bom dia. - exclamou o robozinho sem muita animação.

Jensen sentiu seu coração apertar. Queria ver o androide de bom humor, e não com aquela carinha triste. Faria o que fosse preciso... Sentia-se culpado por não ter interferido na noite anterior.

\- O que você quer fazer hoje? - perguntou então, tentando animar o amigo.

O robô pareceu pensativo. - Eu quero sair de casa... - finalmente respondeu, colocando um sorriso no rosto.

Jensen, apesar de exausto, teria aceitado sem pestanejar. Faria qualquer coisa por Misha naquele momento. Mas ainda não sabia como fugir da mansão onde moravam...

\- Mas eu sei! - exclamou o androide, quando Jensen expôs o problema. - Ontem, estudando os seguranças, cheguei a algumas conclusões.

Ackles ficou boquiaberto quando Misha começou a explicar um plano de fuga que envolvia um monte de variáveis correlacionadas e muito complexas. A hora em que um empregado ia ao banheiro, a hora que iam se alimentar, o momento de flerte entre dois grandões que Misha jurava serem amantes. Para o louro, o plano do androide parecia a loucura mais complicada do universo. Mas Misha lhe garantiu que funcionaria, e o rapaz achou que ele merecia uma chance de provar que estava certo. Para voltar ao casarão, outro plano tão ou mais estapafúrdio...

* * *

Enquanto isso, Jared estava vivendo, provavelmente, seu pior dia desde que assumira a empresa do pai. Ele não conseguira o investimento que precisava, e cortes eram necessários. Sem escolha, junto com Stephen e outros assessores, o rapaz se sentou para decidir quantos e quais funcionários seriam demitidos.

Aquela era uma tarefa muito difícil. Jared era um patrão descontraído. Brincava com todo mundo. Gostava de todo mundo... Conhecia muitos funcionários pelo nome, até mesmo os mais humildes. Mas os cortes precisavam ser feitos de maneira estratégica. Alguns eram mais importantes que outros para o funcionamento da empresa. Os supérfluos seriam cortados.

\- Mas o Sr Smith trabalha aqui desde que eu me entendo por gente... Ele não! Ele eu não corto! - Jared estava inflexível.

\- Mas, Sr Padalecki. Nós temos que cortar pelo menos trinta por cento do pessoal. O Sr. Smith já está velho, e ganha mais do que devia. Ele não vai fazer muita falta... - ponderou uma das assessoras.

O Sr Smith faria diferença sim... Ele era simpático, e sempre lhe cumprimentava sorrindo. Jared pediu licença para ir ao banheiro, e enfiou a cabeça debaixo da pia. Estava com calor, apesar do ar condicionado forte da sala de reuniões. Tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era poder sumir daquele lugar. Estava cansado. Cansado demais...

* * *

Algum tempo depois, após colocarem o plano de Misha em ação, homem e robô viram-se livres, do lado de fora.

\- Você é um gênio! - o louro exclamou, elogiando o amigo.

Misha sorriu de uma orelha a outra. Parecia agora muito contente. Decidiram explorar Austin mesmo, ao invés de ir para algum lugar mais distante, como fizeram da outra vez, indo para San Antonio.

Jensen, que já planejava fugir há algum tempo, tinha saído com antecedência, cercado por seguranças, e pego uma boa quantia em dinheiro. Achava arriscado usar o cartão de crédito, já que estava se aventurando contra a vontade de Jared.

Os dois amigos pegaram um ônibus. Misha, parecendo feliz da vida, apreciava e elogiava qualquer coisa que visse da janela.

O louro, ao contrário, sentia-se mais cansado do que nunca agora. Não conseguia parar de pensar em como sua vida havia se tornado complicada... Sentia um enorme aperto no peito, não só pelo que acontecera na noite anterior. Aquilo havia sido apenas a ponta do iceberg. Algo que precisou acontecer para que ele finalmente parasse para refletir...

Ele estava dentro de um ônibus, fugindo de casa com seu robô de estimação. Ele, um homem de mais de trinta anos de idade. Fugindo de casa... Após chorar a noite toda, porque seu marido havia estuprado do tal do robô. Um robô que ocupava um espaço cada vez maior no seu coração... Isso era coisa de doido. Coisa que só acontecia em novela. Mas agora, estava acontecendo com ele...

* * *

\- Onde vamos saltar?

A pergunta de Misha cortou os pensamentos do dono. Jensen nem tinha certeza. Iam em direção ao centro, e era só isso que sabia.

\- Não sei, Misha. quando chegarmos a algum lugar interessante, a gente desce...

O robozinho olhou confuso. - mas aqui é interessante! - exclamou.

Jensen sorriu sem muita vontade. Haviam acabado de sair da Mopac Expressway. Estavam ainda longe de qualquer coisa bacana.

\- Daqui a pouquinho, Misha...

O robô então calou-se e voltou a prestar atenção no que via do lado de fora.

Jensen recostou a cabeça no banco. Talvez o único jeito fosse mesmo desabafar com Jared. Devia contar ao marido que estava gostando do androide mais do que deveria. Não gostava de mentiras... Setia-se péssimo pelo que estava acontecendo. Se o moreno quisesse enviá-lo a um psicólogo, ou fazer terapia de casais, ele nem se oporia. Acharia ótimo. Afinal, talvez, ele estivesse mesmo ficando maluco...

Olhou em seguida para Misha, encantado com a movimentação sem graça das ruas. O robô era como uma criança grande... Jensen sorriu com ternura. A única coisa que não permitiria era que seu marido se voltasse contra ser tão doce e inocente. Já que o tinham levado para casa, deveriam se responsabilizar por ele. Manter o robozinho feliz...

* * *

\- Jared, se você não consegue decidir, vou ter que decidir por você. Assim não é possível. Se você não quer demitir ninguém, essa empresa não tem mais jeito... - Stephen Amell bufava. Estava cansado daquela reunião que não parecia ir a lugar algum.

Jared baixou a cabeça.

\- Tudo bem. Faz o que você quiser... - admitiu por fim, para surpresa se todos. Ele não estava mesmo conseguindo selecionar nomes sem se sentir extremamente triste e culpado. - Dou carta branca a você, Stephen, Decida por mim.

Padalecki se retirou cabisbaixo. O pior é que nem com todas aquelas demissões estariam em situação confortável. Ele precisava de mais investimento, e precisava tentar a sorte em outros lugares. Seria um longo dia ao lado do telefone.

* * *

Quando chegaram a South Congress, Jensen finalmente achou que estava em um bom momento de descer. Era uma rua comprida, muito movimentada e cheia de lojas e restaurantes moderninhos. Poderiam caminhar por ali e olhar as vitrines.

Misha gostou das lojas. Queria parar em cada uma delas para apreciar as mercadorias.

\- Você quer alguma coisa? Eu compro pra você... É só não contar pro Jared. - Jensen perguntou. Estava ali para agradá-lo afinal.

Mas Misha nem mesmo sabia do que gostava. Eram tantas coisas diferentes... Ele contentava-se apenas em olhar os produtos, admirado.

Ackles gostava de ver a animação do amigo. Apesar disso, rezava para o tempo passar depressa. Acabava de concluir que seu coração só se tranquilizaria quando chegasse em casa e finalmente tivesse uma conversa franca com Jared. Ele precisava colocar suas angústias pra fora. Quem sabe não conseguisse convencer o marido a deixar o trabalho um pouco de lado para passarem alguns dias na casa do lago... Talvez precisassem mesmo de um tempo a sós. Pensaria em alguma coisa para entreter Misha enquanto estivessem fora...

* * *

Horas mais tarde, Jared já havia ligado para meio mundo. Stephen estava ao seu lado, ajudando nessa tarefa também. A listinha com os nomes dos demitidos estava pronta, e de cima da mesa, encarava Padalecki desafiadora.

O moreno suspirou. - Vou tentar aquele grupo da Rússia de novo... - disse para Amell, discando o número que antes caíra na caixa postal.

Dessa vez Padalecki obteve resposta. Ficou quase meia hora falando com os caras, e ao final, uma pontinha de esperança iluminou seu coração. Eles estavam dispostos a negociar. Mas tinha que ser pessoalmente...

* * *

\- O quê? Moscow!? - Jensen achou que fosse enfartar. Estava com Misha olhando botas de Cowboy em uma loja de calçados country quando seu celular tocou. Agora recebia a horrível notícia de que Jared iria viajar de novo. E dali a poucos minutos...

\- Desculpa, meu amor. É assunto importante da empresa. Vou levar umas roupas que guardo de emergência aqui no escritório. Nem vou poder passar em casa pra me despedir de você...

Por isso, Jensen deu graças a Deus. Seria uma tragédia se o marido chegasse em casa e ele estivesse na rua, fugido. Mas por que Padalecki tinha que sair assim, sem mais nem menos? Ele era dono ou escravo daquela porra de empresa? O louro sentiu seus olhos marejarem. Logo naquele dia, que ele precisava desesperadamente conversar com o moreno...

\- Jay, não vai... Por favor... - o louro implorou. - Eu mal te vi ontem a noite... Não pode pelo menos adiar alguns dias?

\- Não! Os voos de amanhã já estão lotados. Dei sorte de conseguir esse hoje. Eu preciso ir, Jensen! - respondeu enfático.

Ackles sentiu que não adiantaria mesmo insistir. O rapaz sentiu suas pernas bambearem, e o ar faltar em seus pulmões. Despediu-se do marido desejando-lhe boa viagem, e fez sinal para Misha, que passeava pela loja experimentando uma bota bicuda de cano muito alto. Esperaria pelo robozinho do lado de fora...

* * *

\- Jared, porque você não conta logo pro seu marido? O Jensen deve estar puto com todas essas viagens... Assim parece que você não está nem aí pra ele...

Padalecki olhou para Stephen sem muito entusiasmo. Não tinha pedido sua opinião... Jensen era um homem sensível. Não queria despejar sobre ele problemas que estavam fora de seu alcance. O faria sofrer a toa...

\- Não quero que ele se preocupe sem motivo. Nós vamos sair dessa crise, e o Jen nem vai ficar sabendo...  
Stephen deu de ombros.

\- Bem, você que sabe... A Cassandra está muito mais compreensiva sabendo sobre o que estamos passando. Não fosse por isso ela já teria surtado com essa viagem de última hora...


	11. Enquanto ele escolhia frango ou massa

**Comentário aos reviews** ,

 **DWS** , se fosse a muito pouco tempo atrás, o nosso querido Alce teria viajado de primeira classe sim. Agora, do jeito que a situação da empresa está feia, ele está precisando economizar. Pelo jeito seus galhos irão atrapalhar bastante os outros passageiros...

Ele parece realmente não enxergar um palmo diante dos olhos. Jensen está apaixonando-se por Misha, e Jared nem percebe... Ele tem problemas demais na empresa, e trata Jensen como um bibelô mesmo. Quando ele se der conta das besteiras que está fazendo, é provável que já seja tarde demais...

 **sara2013** , Jensen provavelmente nem pensou em olhar o manual de Misha para ver se ele tem sentimentos. Ele simplesmente acredita que ele tem, por tudo o que ele viu o robô dizer/fazer até agora... Mas será que o manual diria alguma coisa? Não sei...

Muito bem percebido que o mundo da "lata" (kkkk, sempre rio quando leio isso) gira em torno de Jensen. Ele não interage com os empregados realmente. E pouco interage com Jared. Ou é muito amor, ou ele simplesmente foi programado para ficar no pé do dono... Ele de fato pode estar simplesmente reagindo da forma que o Jensen quer/espera dele.

 **Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Beijos e até a próxima.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Enquanto ele escolhia frango ou massa**

Jensen saiu de dentro da sapataria. Sentou no meio fio e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Ele não chorou. Já tinha gastado todas as suas lágrimas... Mas, de repente, o caminho de onde estavam até o ponto de ônibus pareceu longo demais. Estava um dia atipicamente quente para o outono, e o rapaz sentia-se esgotado, sem energia nenhuma. Conversar com Jared era a única coisa que poderia tranquilizar seu coração. Agora, nem mesmo sabia quando teria essa oportunidade. Seriam dias infinitos de agonia.

\- Você está bem? - Misha perguntou assim que saiu da loja, reencontrando seu dono.

\- Estou cansado... E com calor... Só isso... - o louro respondeu, visivelmente abatido. - nós andamos demais... - completou, forçando um meio sorriso.

Misha pareceu preocupado. Olhou em volta e então seu olhar se iluminou. De repente ele apontou para o hotel, que avistou do outro lado da rua. Jensen nem tinha reparado nele antes, mas estavam a apenas poucos metros de distância.

\- Você tem como pagar? - o robozinho perguntou esperançoso. - Podíamos descansar ali um pouco, antes de voltar pra casa, se você quiser...

Ackles concordou sem pensar duas vezes. Parecia uma excelente ideia. No hotel poderia tomar um banho, se refrescar e tentar relaxar um pouco. Ainda era cedo. Teriam tempo de sobra para descansar e voltar para casa a tempo da janta - quando sua ausência poderia ser percebida por Sebastian.

Misha segurou na mão do louro, ajudando-o a se levantar, e, em seguida, andaram em direção ao tal hotel – que tinha o mesmo nome da rua: South Congress.

* * *

\- Identificação, por favor. - Pediu Miss Brook, a recepcionista.

Jensen entregou sua carteira de motorista.

\- O senhor também, por favor. - ela pediu, dirigindo-se a Misha.

\- Ahh, ele não tem... - Jensen foi tratando de avisar. - É que... - O rapaz coçou a cabeça. O que ele ia dizer iria soar estranho demais.

\- Eu sou um robô! – o androide foi logo avisando, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

\- Como!? - a moça achou que estivessem brincando.

\- É... - Jensen repetiu em voz baixa. - Eu sei que não parece... Mas... Misha é um androide e...

A recepcionista estava boquiaberta. Se aqueles dois achavam que ela ia cair naquela história, estavam muito enganados. Ela não era nenhuma idiota... Aquele rapaz moreno que estava diante dela era tão humano quanto o outro. Tão humano quanto ela mesma...

* * *

\- Não foi engraçada a cara da mulher quando mostrei que meu pulso, por baixo da pele, era de metal? - o androide perguntou divertido.

Jensen assentiu. Teria achado graça no espanto e horror que se estamparam na cara da pobre Miss Brook, caso estivesse de melhor humor. Naquele momento, entretanto, tudo o que o louro queria era se enfiar debaixo da água fresca do chuveiro e esquecer um pouco de que ele não sabia mais o que fazer da sua vida. Sua cabeça agora latejava – talvez castigo por ter fingido uma dor de cabeça na noite anterior.

* * *

Jensen estava deitado, de olhos fechados, quando começou a sentir seus cabelos serem tocados de forma cuidadosa.

\- Está tudo bem com você? - Misha perguntou baixinho, enquanto prosseguia com o cafuné.

\- Eu estou com dor de cabeça, mas já vai passar.

\- Está doendo aqui? - o androide perguntou então, tocando o cocuruto do rapaz.

\- Não, Misha... Aqui... - o outro disse, achando um pouco de graça, e apontando para suas têmporas.

O robozinho não disse mais nada. Começou a massagear o local dolorido com imensa habilidade, passando dali para a nuca e o couro cabeludo. E não é que estava aliviando a dor? Aquele androide era mil e uma utilidades...

Jensen fechou os olhos novamente e deixou que o outro prosseguisse com a massagem. Finalmente estava conseguindo relaxar. Estava muito tenso desde a noite anterior... Depois veio a constatação de que precisava conversar urgentemente com o marido, e o balde de água fria que recebera com a notícia de que Jared ia para Moscou.

* * *

Falando eu Moscou, Jared não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com a viagem que estava prestes a fazer. A reação de Jensen ao telefone só servira para fazê-lo se sentir ainda mais culpado. Não bastava ter sido responsável pela demissão de vários funcionários - gente que tinha família, e que precisava do emprego... Agora sentia-se culpado também por deixar seu marido sozinho mais uma vez. Era evidente na voz do louro o quanto a notícia de sua viagem o abalara.

Talvez Stephen estivesse certo. Contar dos problemas que enfrentava na empresa para Jensen poderia torná-lo mais compreensivo em relação às viagens de última hora, e horas extra no escritório. Por outro lado, se ele conseguisse o investimento de que tanto precisava, reergueria a empresa, e teria evitado que seu marido passasse por um estresse desnecessário. Afinal quando Padalecki insistiu que Ackles deixasse de trabalhar, era sob a garantia de que ficariam bem. A falência de sua empresa, algo que agora tanto preocupava o moreno, na época era totalmente impensável.

* * *

Jensen só se lembrava de estar deitado, recebendo uma massagem na cabeça. Quando deu por si, o rosto de Misha estava muito próximo ao seu. Seus lábios, praticamente se tocavam. Ackles abriu os olhos ainda muito sonolento, sem saber se estava sonhando.

\- Misha... - ele balbuciou com a voz fraca. Sabia que o certo era se afastar, mas seu corpo pedia por mais contato. Jensen simplesmente não conseguiu se mover.

O robô então abraçou o homem com força, com uma das mãos. Com a outra, apoiou a cabeça de Jensen, e aproximou-se com cautela, finalmente tocando os lábios do dono com os seus.

Ackles prendeu a respiração. Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. As mãos de Misha em contato com seu corpo o arrepiavam dos pés à cabeça. Instintivamente o rapaz envolveu o corpo do robozinho em um abraço.

O beijo suave, logo se tornou urgente. A língua de um invadia a boca do outro com todo o desespero de quem esperou por tempo demais. Jensen comprimiu o corpo de Misha contra o seu. Suas ereções se tocaram. Sim, Misha também parecia excitado com a esfregação...

Naquele momento era impossível para Jensen lembrar que aquele não era um homem como qualquer outro. Aliás, não como outro qualquer... Ele não se apaixonava por qualquer um. A sensação que tinha era de estar tocando uma pele humana, suave, cobrindo músculos rijos. E seu beijo era quente, molhado... Simplesmente delicioso!

* * *

\- Meu Deus, como vou viajar nesse espaço minúsculo? Como vou conseguir dormir desse jeito?

Jared reclamava e se lamentava com Stephen, que ouvia a tudo calado. era a primeira vez que seu patrão viajava na classe turística. Padalecki era um homem acostumado ao luxo e a todas as regalias e conforto que o dinheiro podia comprar. Mas não daquela vez... Já que estavam cortando gastos, precisava cortá-los de todo jeito.

Stephen olhou Padalecki e ficou com pena. Viajar daquele jeito haveria de ser uma tortura para ele, principalmente em se tratando de um homem de quase dois metros de altura.

\- Vai dar tudo certo... Estou com esperança de que dessa vez vamos conseguir o investimento. - Amell disse então, tentando animar o amigo, apesar dele mesmo não estar bem certo se acreditava nas próprias palavras.

* * *

Misha arrancou sua camisa, e ajudou Jensen a se despir da sua também, fazendo o louro se deliciar com o contato de pele com pele. Mas, apesar da vontade de ir até o fim ser gigantesca, Jensen ainda tentava evitar.

Ele já estava decidido a conversar com Jared sobre os fortes sentimentos que tinha por Misha. Isso por si só, já era ruim o suficiente. Agora teria que incluir que em um momento de fraqueza se beijaram... Se abraçaram... Mas, pelo menos, tinha se controlado para não ir mais além.

Engraçado que o próprio Jared transara com o androide na noite anterior. E na frente dele... Engraçado como ele não se sentia traído, pois o marido via o robô como um simples objeto. Os beijos que ele, Jensen, dera em Misha, tinham sido traição muito maior. Se chegasse a transar com o androide então...

\- A gente... Devia ir pra casa... - Ackles então falou com a voz entrecortada, enquanto o androide prosseguia com as carícias. Se continuassem com toda aquela deliciosa esfregação ele não conseguiria mais responder por si.

* * *

\- Frango ou massa?

Jared olhou estupefato para a aeromoça. Estava sentado desconfortavelmente, com as pernas encolhidas, torcendo pela hora do jantar. Não era fã de comidas de avião, mas estava faminto, e esperava pelo menos por algo decente.

\- Não tem um cardápio?

\- Não senhor. Por favor, é frango ou massa?

\- Jared, escolhe alguma coisa... Aqui não tem cardápio! - Stephen pediu um tanto envergonhado enquanto a aeromoça olhava com cara de pouco amigos.

Padalecki então pediu frango. Também não serviam champanhe... De alcoólico, apenas um vinho barato que ele mal conseguiu beber.

\- Essa gogoroba está horrível... E eu nem consigo sentir mais as minhas pernas nessa lata de sardinha! Que merda! - Jared voltou a reclamar. Ele agora se sentia no porão do Titanic, viajando com Jack e os ratos...

Stephen suspirou. Não tinha mais o que falar... Só torcia para aquela viagem terminar logo.

* * *

O louro pagou o exorbitante preço da diária da suíte que utilizaram por pouco mais de três horas. Pelo menos tinha pego dinheiro de sobra. Jared nunca perguntava com o que ele gastava, e isso era bom. Não que Jensen fosse gastador, mas principalmente agora que pretendia passear mais com Misha, ter dinheiro para fazer o que quisesse era bom.

Logo Jensen e Misha já estavam dentro do ônibus, voltando pra casa. O louro reparou, entretanto, que o robozinho estava quieto. Todo o entusiasmo que apresentara no inicio do dia parecia ter se esvaído por completo. Se ele fosse humano, imaginaria que estava apenas cansado. Mas androides não se cansam...

\- Está tudo bem com você, Misha?

O robô então encarou o seu dono. Fitou-o durante alguns segundos antes de responder, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras.

\- Jensen... Você sabe que eu gosto de você... Gosto muito de você... Na verdade... - ele suspirou - eu amo você, Jensen...

O louro arregalou os olhos. Aquelas palavras mexeram imensamente com ele, e Ackles sentiu um enorme frio da barriga. Ele também gostava de Misha. Talvezaté o amasse também...

\- Eu sei, Misha... Eu também gosto de você... - a voz do homem saiu quase apologética.

\- Você acredita no meu amor, Jensen? Acredita mesmo? Mesmo eu sendo um robô?

Jensen estremeceu. Há tempos atrás, duvidara que um robô pudesse ter sentimentos. Jared então, tinha certeza disso até hoje... Mas não. Misha o convencera do contrário. Em vários momentos ele foi capaz de perceber que o androide podia sentir tanto quanto qualquer ser humano.

\- Eu acredito sim, Misha. Mesmo você sendo um robô... - o rapaz se limitou a responder.

O robozinho fez mais uma pausa, provavelmente para reflexão.

\- Eu queria te perguntar... Queria saber... - Misha abaixou o rosto, como se pudesse estar envergonhado com que estava prestes a dizer.

\- O quê? Pode falar...

\- Se eu fosse humano... As coisas seriam diferentes, né? Eu ia comer no restaurante com você... Ia dormir no mesmo horário que você... Ia sentir calor, e ia sentir frio... Aí, Jensen... Se eu fosse humano... Você acha que poderia me amar também?

O coração de Jensen palpitava com a expectativa do que estava por vir. A pergunta final, pegou-o desprevinido. O rapaz sentiu seus olhos marejarem.

\- Misha, nada disso importa. Eu não gosto menos de você porque é um robô... Por favor, não pense assim... Se eu não fosse casado... As coisas poderiam ser diferentes, sabe?

Misha fez uma carinha inocente.

\- Casais podem se separar... - disse então baixinho, quase para si mesmo.


	12. Planos pro futuro

**Comentário aos reviews,**

 **Anaas** ,

Muito bom te ver de volta por aqui! Adorei seus comentários. Realmente os JJs tem uma relação muito infantilizada e mal resolvida. É impossível um casal ser feliz desse jeito. A minha ideia inicial para a fic sem dúvida foi de fazer alguém se apaixonar por um robô. Se o robô se comporta exatamente como um ser humano, porque não? O problema disso tudo é que para alguém já comprometido se apaixonar por outra pessoa, sua relação com o marido/esposa não pode estar uma maravilha... Jensen procura em Misha o que ele não tem com o Jared - um companheiro. Jared não enxerga em Misha uma ameaça. Mas, apesar de tudo, os JJs se amam, e Misha continua sendo apenas um robô... Ahh, e como o próprio Jared falou, esse androide pode muito bem ter sido construído para conquistar o coração do dono...

 **sara2013** ,

Você tem razão, Jared é uma grande vítima nessa fic. Mas ele está pagando pelos próprios erros... Como ele quer que seu marido fique trancado em casa sem fazer nada, e ainda dá um androide para ele, que parece um homem de verdade? Foi uma grande burrada! Jensen, ou o "inútil" (kkk), por sua vez, está com drama de consciência. Mas alguma hora ele não vai resistir aos encantos da lata velha. Aí o pobre do Jared que vai se ferrar de novo...

 **DWS** ,

Sim, é verdade, alguém pode acabar morrendo (ou ficando sem bateria) no meio dessa confusão. Imagina se o Misha vira um robô assassino? Nunca se sabe...

Eu me diverti muito escrevendo a parte do avião. É ótimo quando é possível inserir um pouco de humor na história... Me lembro do avião de "plástico" do Hércules! Kkkkk. E também do Maurice bolinando Sam e Dean dentro do avião com um palhaço assassino a solta. Kkkkk. Aviões sempre dão boas histórias :)

Será que o Jared vai ficar mesmo arrasado? Acho capaz dele falar que o Misha é tipo um aspirador de pó e deixar pra lá... Ou então interna o Jensen logo de uma vez...

 **Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Beijos e até a próxima!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 - Planos pro futuro**

 _\- Casais podem se separar... - disse então baixinho, quase para si mesmo._

Jensen encarou o robô, surpreso com o comentário. - Sim, mas... Misha, eu amo o Jared!

O androide encarou seu dono de volta.

\- Pode ser, Jensen... Mas você não é feliz naquele casarão. Não adianta me dizer que não é bem assim. Eu te conheço... Vejo toda a tristeza refletida nesses lindos olhos verdes. Você não sabe como isso me machuca...

O rapaz ia responder alguma coisa, mas não tinha realmente o que dizer. Misha estava certo. Ele não era feliz... Obviamente sempre nutrira a esperança de um futuro diferente. Assim que se casou, imaginou que Jared não tardaria a confiar mais em seus funcionários e deixaria o comando da empresa para algum administrador competente. Teriam mais tempo para ficar juntos, viajando, curtindo a vida... Planejava que com o tempo seu marido deixasse de ser tão paranoico e permitisse que ele saísse de casa sozinho. Quem sabe até pudesse encontrar um trabalho de que realmente gostasse, e que o deixasse ocupado e feliz? Mas o tempo estava passando depressa e tudo o ele que sonhara parecia se tornar cada vez mais distante.

\- Muitas pessoas que se amam se separam, Jensen... - completou Misha, cortando os pensamentos de Ackles. - Se fossemos embora juntos, você seria muito mais feliz... Imagina, poderíamos sair a qualquer hora. Sermos livres para fazer o que quisermos... - o androide suspirou olhando de maneira apaixonada.

\- Não posso, Misha! - O louro então respondeu enfático. Realmente ele não podia... Aquela era uma ideia completamente maluca... Imagina, largar seu marido e sua vida por uma aventura com um robô? Não! Por mais que ele fosse o androide mais lindo e amável do universo inteiro...

Depois de ouvir aquela resposta, Misha se calou, parecendo amoado.

* * *

Minutos mais tarde, os fugitivos chegaram no horário planejado e seguiram outro algoritmo complicado que os permitiu voltar para casa em segurança, e sem serem vistos.

\- Você daria um excelente ladrão, sabia? - Jensen brincou. Queria levantar o astral do outro, que ainda parecia tristonho. Em vez disso, só conseguiu deixar a situação ainda pior.

\- Ladrão!? Eu jamais tiraria algo que não é meu! - o androide respondeu horrorizado, olhando para Ackles com cara de ofendido.  
Jensen sentiu-se mal. Claramente o robozinho não entendera seu comentário...

\- Eu estava apenas me referindo ao fato de você ser um excelente estrategista, Misha...

\- Você acha que eu quero roubar você do Jared, não é?! É isso? - o androide parecia agora muito enfezado.

\- Não... Eu não estava me referindo a isso... - Ackles estava na defensiva. Nunca havia visto o amigo daquele jeito.

O louro ainda tentava se explicar quando Sebastian bateu na porta para lhe servir o jantar. Misha aproveitou para se retirar de perto do dono, e foi se sentar de cara amarrada na sala de televisão.

* * *

\- Misha... O que há com você? - Jensen se aproximou de mansinho depois de comer. Ele tinha feito só um comentário inocente... Porque o amigo estava tão sensível?

\- Desculpa, Jensen... - o robozinho suspirou. - É claro que eu não poderia roubar você do Jared. Você não pertence a ele, e jamais pertencerá a mim... É um homem livre... Mesmo se for casado. É um homem livre para tomar suas decisões. Pode fazer o que quiser...

Ackles suspirou pesadamente. Sentia um enorme aperto no peito agora. Misha estava magoado, e isso não tinha nada a ver com o comentário que ele fizera sobre ser um bom ladrão. O robozinho estava apaixonado... Era óbvio que ele, Jensen, estava apaixonado também. Por que não se entregarem um ao outro? Mas tudo era tão confuso... Ele amava dois ao mesmo tempo, e não queria machucar nenhum dos dois. Como isso seria possível?

Sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer, o rapaz apenas sentou-se ao lado do androide, e pegou sua mão. Hesitou antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Mas Misha merecia saber a verdade...

\- Misha... Eu também te amo... - o louro estava um tanto sem jeito. Não tinha facilidade com declarações. Os olhinhos de Misha se acenderam, apresentando um brilho tão especial que fez com que Jensen se emocionasse. Estava difícil segurar as lágrimas porque aquela declaração, tão sincera e tão bonita, também era triste. - Eu... Eu não sei o que fazer... Não quero machucar nenhum dos dois, entende?

Misha limpou com o dedo uma lágrima solitária que escorreu pelo rosto de seu dono. Em seguida segurou o rosto de Jensen com ambas as mãos, fechou os olhos e deixou que seus lábios se tocassem lentamente.

\- Eu te amo tanto... - o androide suspirou. - Saber que você me ama também... É tudo o que eu queria ouvir, Jensen. Mas não quero te ver triste por causa disso... Nosso amor é tão lindo, tão especial... Queria que te fizesse o homem mais feliz do mundo inteiro, sabe? - a expressão em seus olhos era agora triste.

Jensen suspirou e não disse mais nada, apenas aceitou que Misha se aproximasse e o envolvesse em seus braços para mais um beijo apaixonado. O louro fechou os olhos e se deixou envolver por todo o sentimento que explodia para fora de seu peito. Não tinha mais jeito... Era mais forte que ele.

De repente, naquele momento, nada mais importava. Seus problemas tinham ido embora, de mala e cuia, para a cochinchina. Seu coração batia tão depressa que Ackles teve medo que ele fosse lhe escapar pela boca para também fugir pra bem longe dali. Que fossem todos pra longe então: seus problemas, seu coração e inclusive Jared Padalecki. Aquele beijo era mágico, enebriante...

A porta estava trancada. Tudo o que acontecesse ali dentro ficaria entre ele e Misha. Jensen não conseguiu evitar. Sua vontade falava mais alto. Nem se tentasse o rapaz lembraria do momento em que ele e o amante despiram-se de suas roupas. Nunca imaginou que fosse se apaixonar por um coração de lata. Nunca jamais supôs que poderia desejar, desesperadamente, um pênis de silicone. A vida podia mesmo ser surpreendente...

As mãos e a boca de Misha eram habilidosos. Quando o membro de Ackles entrou para valer na brincadeira, foi difícil para o louro segurar os gemidos de prazer. Ele jamais sentira o que Misha estava sendo capaz de lhe proporcionar. Jared e seus namorados anteriores eram apenas humanos. Aquele robozinho parecia ser de outro planeta...

* * *

Enquanto isso, Padalecki não conseguia pegar no sono. Sentia-se todo amassado e apertado na poltrona, e seu corpo estava dolorido da cabeça aos pés. O rapaz suspirou alto, e trocou de posição. Ao seu lado, Stephen dormia. Como ele conseguia? A vontade de Jared are de acordar o amigo para que este sofresse junto, mas ele se controlou.

O moreno fechou os olhos com força e pensou em como sua vida andava ruim. A empresa ia mal, e ele não tinha tempo para si mesmo ou para estar com seu marido. Não queria pensar no pior, mas se não conseguisse o investimento que precisava, estaria arruinado. O rapaz sentiu um enorme frio na barriga só de pensar. Não conseguiria passar o resto de seus dias tendo que viajar na classe turística... Não queria ter que vender a sua linda mansão para morar em uma casa menor e com menos conforto... Muito menos queria ser o homem responsável por arruinar a empresa de seu pai!

* * *

O pênis de Jensen estava ereto. A bundinha de Misha estava linda e tentadora, convidando-o a entrar.

\- Misha... - o louro falou ao pé do ouvido do outro. - Você... Você sente isso? - ele perguntou colocando um dedo dentro do orifício do androide. Era o cu mais limpinho e bem cheiroso do universo inteiro...

\- Ummhumm - respondeu o robozinho.

Jensen agora estava um pouco confuso. Misha não sentia dor, sentia? Não sentiu dor quando Jared o penetrou, ou pelo menos fora o que o robô lhe garantira. Se não sentira dor, seria capaz de sentir qualquer outra coisa? Seria capaz de sentir prazer? Como Jensen não se perguntara isso antes?

\- Você sente mesmo, Misha? É bom ou é ruim?

\- É bom! Vai, Jensen... Continua. Eu te quero dentro de mim! - a voz do robô soou urgente.

Jensen obedeceu. Apesar de curioso, não tinha o que contestar. Se Misha queria aquilo, ele queria mais...

* * *

\- Misha...

\- Hmmmm?

Misha e Jensen estavam agora deitados lado a lado no carpete da sala de televisão. Tinham se amado ali mesmo, e pelo menos Jensen estava cansado. Cansado não... Ele estava exausto! Era como se aquele dia tivesse durado uma semana inteirinha...

O louro virou-se para Misha e encarou-o curioso. O robô parecera sentir tanto prazer quanto ele, mas o rapaz precisava voltar ao assunto. Precisava saber... Teria ele sensores capazes de lhe enviar sensações de prazer?

\- O que você sentiu? Quando eu estava dentro de você? - perguntou por fim.

\- Eu senti... - o androide ficou pensativo - Senti que eu deixei de ser robô... E você deixou de ser humano... Porque não importa. É tudo uma grande ilusão... - ele suspirou e prosseguiu. - Sabe, Jensen. Eu senti o mundo inteiro dentro de mim, e ele era tão absolutamente lindo que eu compreendi o que é Deus.

Jensen engoliu em seco. Talvez ele nunca fosse entender a sensação física que tivera o robô, mas a sensação amorosa foi explicada com tanta sensibilidade e emoção que ele teve certeza que tinha sido tão maravilhoso para Misha quanto fora para ele próprio.

O louro olhou para seu robozinho que parecia muito relaxado e feliz. Uma onda enorme de amor tomou conta do rapaz. Ele amava Misha. Amava demais... Depois de um turbilhão de emoções e pensamentos imensamente confusos, a nebulosidade parecia estar finalmente se dissipando.

* * *

Horas mais tarde, Jared, Stephen e os seguranças (sim, mesmo contendo despesas um homem como Padalecki não poderia dispensá-los), desembarcaram no aeroporto de Moscou. O moreno não se lembrava de ter estado mais cansado que naquele momento, em toda a sua vida. Mas aquele sacrifício haveria de valer a pena. Quem sabe seu pesadelo não estava prestes a acabar? Ele precisava tirar aquele enorme peso dos ombros para voltar a levar uma vida normal! Tudo precisava voltar a ser como antes... O clima feliz na empresa e ele, com tempo para respirar. Tiraria uns dias de descanso, com Jensen, na casa do lago. Seu amado ficaria tão feliz... O louro merecia uma recompensa por estar sendo tão paciente com ele.

* * *

Problema se quisessem criticá-lo por isso... Mas era verdade. Uma única transa fora o suficiente para dar a Jensen a certeza do que ele queria. E ele queria Misha... Faria qualquer coisa para ser feliz ao lado de seu robozinho. O louro sentiu uma pontadinha no peito. É claro que ele ainda amava seu marido... Mas Misha, ele amava ainda mais! Sentia por ter que magoar Padalecki, mas não via outra saída. Se com Jared ele não era feliz, por que não se dar uma nova chance? Ele não precisava que o sustentassem. Era um homem forte e saudável, e podia trabalhar. Não era uma pessoa materialista e fútil, e o pouco que ganhasse seria suficiente para ele e seu androide. Só de pensar em se separar e mudar para um apartamento simples, onde seria livre, renovava as energias do rapaz. Com Misha ao seu lado, a vida seria uma linda e maravilhosa aventura.


	13. E fica tudo na mesma?

**Gente, eu nem acredito que fiquei quase dois anos sem atualizar essa história. Quase DOIS ANOS!**

 **Desculpa aos leitores, e obrigada por todos os incentivos que recebi. É com satisfação que finalmente estou postando mais um capítulo. A verdade é que quero escrever mais, principalmente Padackles, mas preciso terminar essa história antes. Já sei como vai se desenrolar, já sei como vai terminar (já tinha tudo planejado desde o início). Então é só escrever.**

 **Espero que ainda tenha alguém interessado em saber como essa história acaba... Por favor, comentem!**

* * *

 **Comentário aos reviews,**

 **sara2013** , sim, essa fic tem muito de Cockles, apesar de eu mesma não gostar desse par... Eu também não leio Cockles, então não te condeno por isso... Mas é que quando a história pede, ela pede... Fazer o que? Rsrsrs

 **DWS** , muito bom mesmo que o Jensen tenha se decidido a buscar a própria felicidade. Agora é ver se seus planos vão dar certo... Hmmmm "androide em pedaços" - seria essa uma premonição?

 **Anaas** , Pois é, tadinho... Se Jared soubesse. o que o aguarda. E talvez o que o aguarde seja ainda pior do que você previu...

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 - E fica tudo na mesma?**

No dia seguinte Jensen e Misha fugiram cedo e foram para o hotel South Congress, que adotaram como seu refúgio. Ali, se permitiam amar livremente. Ackles tinha se decidido, e, apesar de sentir um enorme frio na barriga ao pensar no momento em que confrontaria o marido, estava em paz. Tinha largado todo o preconceito de lado e aceitado o robô como seu verdadeiro amor. Misha parecia a mais feliz das criaturas, e isso, por si só, era motivo para encher o coração de Jensen de alegria e amor.

Enquanto Padalecki não voltava aos Estados Unidos, Jensen e Misha viveram dias inesquecíveis. Dormiam e acordavam lado a lado, fugiam para se curtir, apenas os dois, passeando pelas ruas de Austin e se hospedando no South Congress para momentos de maior intimidade.

Enquanto isso, Jared tentava como podia conseguir o investimento de que tanto precisava, mas seus esforços eram em vão. Parecia que estava sempre rodando em círculos e esgotando todas as suas energias e esperanças. Finalmente, sentindo-se infeliz e derrotado, resolveu voltar para casa. Chegaria de surpresa. Precisava ver Jensen. O marido era tudo o que lhe restara de bom no mundo, e era ao lado dele que pretendia se reerguer, se não financeiramente, pelo menos emocionalmente.

* * *

\- J... Jay? - Jensen ficou branco como um fantasma quando viu que o marido estava na sala de televisão quando ele entrou. Jensen acabara de pular a janela do quarto, voltando de mais um passeio. Misha vinha logo ao seu encalço. Sorte que Padelecki não os viu chegar...

O louro imediatamente imaginou que Jared já devia estar ali há algum tempo e que ele precisava pensar rápido para explicar ao marido onde tinha estado esse tempo todo. Afinal, ele não tinha o direito a ir a lugar algum... No segundo seguinte, lembrou-se que não precisava mais se justificar. Ele havia ensaiado aquela conversa por bastante tempo e estava pronto para terminar o casamento ali mesmo.

Jared estava de costas e estranhamente não se desvirou. Provavelmente estava chateado com ele... Ackles então fez um sinal para Misha sair, o que o robozinho prontamente fez, e se aproximou de mansinho.

\- Jay... - Chamou o louro.

Jared pareceu se assustar com a voz do outro, e virou-se de supetão. Para espanto de Jensen, o moreno estava com o rosto inundado por lágrimas.

\- Você está chorando? O que houve? - Quis saber Ackles alarmado. Não era comum ver um homem daquela tamanho chorando como um bebê.

Padalecki puxou o louro para um abraço e enterrou a cabeça em seus ombros. Ele se sentia péssimo, mas era bom finalmente estar com o homem que amava.

\- A gente precisa conversar... - Jared disse de uma só vez, tomando fôlego.

O coração de Jensen parou de bater por um segundo. E se Jared tivesse descoberto tudo? E se ele já soubesse que Jensen estava apaixonado por Misha e que pretendia deixá-lo? O louro não esperara aquela reação do marido. Não esperara que ele chorasse, se desesperasse, nem que implorasse para ele ficar. Ver seu Jay naquele estado partia seu coração, mas ele precisava ser firme, pela sua própria felicidade...

Mas quando Jared começou a falar, Jensen respirou aliviado. Todo aquele desespero não tinha nada a ver com ele, e sim com o fato de que sua querida empresa ia de mal a pior... Como o seu marido podia se preocupar tanto com coisas supérfluas e materiais? Como podia sofrer daquela maneira por conta disso?

Ackles deixou o marido desabafar. Jared sentiu sair um enorme peso de seus ombros ao finalmente compartilhar todo o seu desespero com o outro. Contou de como não estava mais conseguindo investimentos, e de como a empresa agora devia dinheiro...

\- Desse jeito a gente vai à falência. - concluiu o moreno com a voz chorosa e os olhos vermelhos.

Jensen engoliu em seco. Pelo jeito a situação estava mesmo ruim... Se fosse há alguns meses atrás ele sugeriria ao marido que vendesse tudo o que tinham e se mudassem para uma casinha modesta em um lugar tranquilo, onde ambos pudesse arrumar um emprego. Mas na atual circunstância, aquilo não era mais uma opção para ele. Tudo o que Jensen podia fazer era torcer para que os negócios da empresa melhorassem.

\- Eu estou aqui com você, Jay. Vai dar tudo certo. - foi tudo o que o louro pôde dizer, enquanto limpava as lágrimas do marido e acariciava seus cabelos.

* * *

\- E então, conversou com ele? - Os olhinhos de Misha brilhavam como duas estrelas, cheias de expectativa.

Jensen baixou a cabeça. Jared acabara de adormecer, e ele se retirara de mansinho para contar ao amante sobre a conversa dos dois. Sabia que o robô ficaria decepcionado, mas ele teria de entender.

Enquanto Jensen falava, notava a esperança do outro se transformar em decepção e tristeza. O louro abraçou o robozinho e pediu perdão, mas eles teriam que esperar. Teriam que esperar até a situação de Jared melhorar um pouco.

\- Mas e se empresa nunca se recuperar? E se for a falência? A gente nunca vai poder ficar juntos? - Misha parecia apavorado.

\- Claro que vamos, meu amor! É só até o Jared se reestruturar emocionalmente. Talvez se a empresa falir isso vá demorar um pouco mais, só isso...

O robozinho se calou, mas suspirou tristemente. Ackles sentia imensamente decepcioná-lo daquela maneira.

\- Misha, eu realmente sinto muito, mas como posso destruir esse homem ainda mais, nesse momento em que ele já está tão frágil? Ele pode até... Sei lá... Nunca se sabe... - Jensen engoliu em seco só de pensar na possibilidade de Padalecki fazer alguma besteira. Nunca o vira desesperado daquele jeito. O louro jamais se perdoaria se qualquer coisa acontecesse ao moreno por sua causa.

* * *

Aquela noite, enquanto Jared dormia pesadamente, de tão cansado que estava, Jensen não conseguiu pregar os olhos. Se por um lado ele estava frustrado por não ter conseguido sair daquela situação desconfortável, por outro ele tinha a desculpa perfeita para não mudar sua vida bruscamente, e permanecer por mais algum tempo ao lado do marido.

Jensen olhava o moreno adormecido ao seu lado, e sentia seu coração doer. Ele gostava de Jared, gostava muito... E não gostava de vê-lo sofrendo...

De manhã cedo, Ackles foi todo carinhoso com Padalecki. Levantou bem cedo para servir o café-da-manhã a ele na cama, e fez companhia ao moreno até a hora dele sair para o trabalho. Sim, Jared não queria nenhum dia de descanso. A empresa precisava dele...

* * *

E foi assim que a situação de Jensen, Jared e Misha ficou na mesma durante muito tempo. Jared sempre trabalhando, tentando recuperar a empresa. Viajava muito, e tinha pouco tempo para ficar com o marido. Jensen dava carinho e atenção a ele quando estava em casa, mas não faziam sexo. Padalecki se desculpava por estar sempre cansado, mas das poucas vezes que tentou uma aproximação mais intima, foi Ackles quem tratou de inventar uma desculpa e se safar. Não queria contato sexual com o ele, tendo a convicção de que estava com Jared apenas temporariamente, até que as coisas melhorassem. Ele gostava muito do marido. Mas ele amava Misha ainda mais... Jensen e Misha estavam sempre juntos e era com o robô que o louro se satisfazia sexualmente.

Quanto à Misha, nas primeiras semanas após a conversa entre Jensen e Jared, apesar de visivelmente decepcionado, esperara as coisas se desenrolarem pacientemente. A medida que o tempo foi passando, ele mostrava-se cada vez mais inquieto.

Agora Jensen e Misha se hospedavam raramente no seu querido hotel South Congress, pois evitavam gastar dinheiro. Naquele dia, entretanto, com Jared ausente mais uma vez em uma viagem de negócios, os dois amantes se viram sem muita opção ao serem surpreendidos por uma tempestade daquelas enquanto passeavam pelas ruas de Austin.

Enquanto a chuva molhava tudo lá fora, robô e humano se amavam intensamente. O tempo passou tão depressa que quando se deram conta já estava de noite.

\- Misha! Olha a hora! Precisamos voltar depressa! - disse Jensen, alarmado.

Os dois ainda estavam pelados, e o robozinho abraçava o louro por trás.

\- Que saco esse negócio de hora... - lamentou-se o androide.

\- Eu sei... Mas se o Sebastian perceber...

\- O que que tem? - provocou Misha. - Problema dele...

Jensen não queria discutir. Eles tinham que voltar correndo. Sem responder, o rapaz começou a pegar suas roupas do chão e vesti-las rapidamente, enquanto jogava as de Misha em sua direção. - Coloca isso aí! - ordenou apressado.

O robozinho suspirou.

\- A gente não precisa viver desse jeito, Jensen... - reclamou - As vezes penso que você não me ama...

Ackles bufou. Aquilo não era hora de discutir relação.

\- Deixa de ser besta e coloca logo essa roupa para a gente ir embora!

Misha saiu cabisbaixo e Jensen irritado, depois que o robô demorou ainda um bom tempo para se vestir e os dois puderam rumar para casa.

* * *

\- Frank, aquele não é o marido daquele milionário? O Jared Padalecki?

\- E eu lá sei, Sean... Não fico lendo essas revistas de celebridade... Coisa de viado.

Sean não gostou do comentário, e deu um tapão nas costas do irmão gêmeo. Não era viado, só gostava de saber das coisas...

Frank estava a um passo de revidar e dar um murro na cara de Sean. Mas não o fez, pois teve uma brilhante ideia.

\- Você disse Jared Padalecki?! Esse cara é mais que milionário!

\- Pois é... O que será que o Jensen está fazendo na companhia de outro homem? Traindo o marido, será? Jared é tão rico e tão bonito... - comentou Sean, intrigado.

\- Isso pouco me importa, vamos levar o louro com a gente! Pedir um resgate bem gordo!

Não seria a primeira vez que os gêmeos Quintana sequestravam alguém. Eram bandidos, criminosos mesmo... E estavam precisando de dinheiro.

As ruas estavam escuras e com pouco movimento. Frank e Sean estavam a pé, mas com o carro estacionado logo adiante. Enquanto um correu para entrar no veículo, o outro se aproximou de Jensen e Misha por trás e ameaçou-os com a arma.

\- Você vem com a gente, bonitão. - disse Sean, segurando o braço de Ackles com força. Jensen engoliu em seco e sentiu um enorme frio na barriga. Precisava permanecer calmo...

O que aconteceu em seguida, foi muito depressa. Frank passou de carro ao lado dos dois, e Sean, puxando Jensen consigo, entrou dentro no veículo. Frank virou-se para trás e atirou em Misha, que corria atrás deles. Não podiam deixar a testemunha viva.

\- Não! - Jensen estava em pânico. - Deixem ele em paz! Por favor! Não atirem!

Mas Frank e Sean nem prestaram atenção aos apelos do rapaz. Gritaram horrorizados quando a bala que pegou no robô não lhe causou um ferimento comum. Misha levara um tiro que lhe furara a testa, e continuava correndo em sua direção. E nada de sangue...

\- Monstro! - retrucaram os gêmeos em uníssono, atirando sem parar. Por fim Frank deu ré e pegou o robozinho em cheio. Quando Jensen olhou para trás, ele estava em frangalhos. Braços e pernas espatifados. Cabeça arrebentada. Era uma cena horrível.

\- Nãooooooooo! - O louro se desesperou. Conseguiu abrir a porta do carro, no meio da confusão, e se atirou para fora com ele em movimento mesmo, e em alta velocidade. Ele não podia deixar Misha naquele estado. Precisava salvá-lo.

Ao bater com o corpo no chão, o louro ouviu um baque e sentiu uma dor intensa. Tentou levantar, mas teve dificuldade... Antes que Ackles pudesse tentar qualquer outra coisa, o carro se aproximou de novo e Sean, que assim como Frank era muito grande e forte, puxou o rapaz para dentro.

\- Seu idiota! Quer morrer? Nós precisamos de você vivo! - reclamou o criminoso irritado.


	14. O sequestrado, o falido e o quebrado

**Capítulo 14 - O sequestrado, o falido e o quebrado**

\- Misha! Vocês mataram ele! Me solta, quero sair daqui! - Jensen gritava incontrolável enquanto tentava se desvencilhar das mãos de Sean. Ele estava enlouquecido, e se atiraria novamente do carro se fosse necessário. Pouco importava se estava machucado... A dor em ver seu robozinho destruído era muito maior que qualquer dor física.

\- Cala a boca, viadinho! O cara lá era um robô... Muito louco isso! Depois tu compra outro, que tu é rico... - tentou amenizar Frank.

\- Isso se sobrar dinheiro depois que o outro lá pagar o resgate, né mano?

Frank concordou com o gêmeo, e deu um leve sorriso, enquanto Jensen continuava a gritar e se debater.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na mansão, Sebastian já havia sentido falta de Ackles. Quando ele chegou com o jantar, não encontrou o louro, e nem seu robozinho de estimação. O mordomo não queria, entretanto, alarmar Jared. Seu patrão andava muito estressado com o trabalho ultimamente, isso era perceptível, apesar de Sebastian não saber o real motivo. E o mordomo sabia o quanto Padalecki se preocupava com o marido... Achou melhor não perturbá-lo em sua viagem. Logo Jensen e Misha haveriam de aparecer. Deviam estar escondidos em algum canto qualquer da mansão, que era grande...

* * *

Quando Jensen e os gêmeos chegaram ao seu destino – uma cabana de pouco luxo, no meio do nada – o louro já havia cansado de berrar, e choramingava baixinho. Agora seu corpo doía dos pés a cabeça. Sentia como se tivesse todo quebrado por dentro, e talvez estivesse mesmo. Mas o que doía mais era seu coração. Será que haviam encontrado seu robozinho? Seria possível consertar os horríveis danos que ele sofrera? E as últimas palavras que ele dissera ao amante foram ríspidas e impacientes... O louro não conseguia deixar de se culpar por isso.

Sem conseguir firmar os pés no chão, Jensen foi arrastado sem muito cuidado pelos dois irmãos até um colchão fedorento, no meio de um quartinho empoeirado e cheio de tralhas. Em seguida, teve seus braços e pernas amarrados por cordas grossas, e foi deixado sozinho.

Sem os dois brutamontes por perto, o louro tentou colocar a cabeça para funcionar. Que situação absurda ele se metera! Estava machucado, preso, e totalmente indefeso nas garras de dois criminosos. Sentia-se imensamente culpado. Jared tanto lhe prevenira para não se afastar de casa... Se ele tivesse lhe ouvido... Nada de mal teria acontecido com Misha. E Jared... O pobrezinho já andava preocupado com dinheiro. Imagina se ainda lhe cobrassem uma fortuna de resgate. Talvez ele nem mesmo tivesse o suficiente. .. Fora o desespero de saber que Jensen estava em perigo.

Ele precisava fugir... Não tinha outro jeito... Tentou se desvencilhar das cordas, mas só conseguiu com isso sentir mais dor. Analisando, era provável que tivesse quebrado umas costelas, pois a dor nessa região era exagerada. Sua perna direita também estava machucada, com um ferimento visível. E além disso devia ter torcido o tornozelo... Ou seja... Se ele conseguisse por algum milagre se livrar das cordas, dificilmente conseguiria ir muito longe...

Os pensamentos do rapaz foram cortados quando uma mulher entrou no aposento e notou-o preso, naquele estado deplorável. Ela deu meia volta, resmungando alto.

\- Seus idiotas! Vocês sequestraram um cara!?

Jensen então ouviu passos e um bater de porta.

\- Esse é marido do Jared Padalecki. Sabe de quem eu estou falando? É um viadão, super ricaço! Tu tinha é que agradecer a gente, isso sim! Vamos ficar ricos Clo...

O homem ia falar o nome da mulher em voz alta, mas foi impedido, provavelmente por ela própria.

\- Onde estão as máscaras? Vocês esconderam o rosto?

Ouve um minuto de silêncio até que a voz feminina se fizesse ouvir de novo, em tom de revolta.

\- Se não sabem fazer as coisas direito, então é melhor não fazer. Agora vamos ter que matar esse cara!

Jensen engoliu em seco. Realmente se eles haviam se livrado de Misha para evitar uma testemunha viva, porque haveriam de polpá-lo? Ele já estava morto!

\- Matar não! - Retrucou um dos homens. - Ele vale dinheiro, mulher! Assim que pagarem o resgata e gente solta o viadinho, e se manda com a grana para o México.

\- Que plano brilhante... - ironizou a moça. - Fala como se fosse muito fácil...

\- Ela tem razão, mano... Ele sabe como é a nossa cara... Demos mole.

\- Porra, é que uma oportunidade como essa a gente não podia perder... Com ou sem máscara. Então a gente mata ele assim que pagarem o resgate, pronto.

O silêncio denunciava o pacto que se selara. Jensen sentiu seu estômago congelar. Ele ia morrer ali, pagando por todos os pecados que cometera. O plano dos criminosos ainda incluía levar seu marido à falência, para em seguida torná-lo viúvo. Logo o pobre Jared, que já tinha perdido a mãe em situação similar. Era triste demais! Em seguida o louro lembrou de Misha aos pedaços no asfalto e sua cabeça girou.

Ackles agora não conseguia raciocinar direito. Seu impulso foi de apenas se contorcer, fazendo o máximo de força que conseguia para tentar se livrar das cordas. Sem sucesso, chorou de dor e desespero por horas, até pegar no sono, de fraqueza e exaustão.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na mansão, Sebastian recebeu um telefonema alarmante.

\- Alô! Gostaria de falar com o Sr. Jared Padalecki.

Ele não está. Quem deseja? - perguntou o mordomo, já apreensivo, pois o outro tinha voz metalizada, modificada por algum aparelho.

\- Se não passar o telefone pra ele agora, o Sr Jensen Ackles morre. - respondeu Frank, que era quem falava pelos sequestradores.

\- E... Eu... Já... Falei... Ele não está! - Respondeu Sebastian com a voz trêmula. - Mas eu posso avisá-lo, e aí você me passa o seu número que...

\- Acha que eu sou burro! - Vociferou o sequestrador. - Eu ligo amanhã, nesse mesmo horário. É bom que ele atenda, senão pode dar adeus pra essa versão gay do boneco Ken.

Antes que Sebastian pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Cloette – esse era o nome da mulher -, que estava ouvindo a conversa, se intrometeu, logicamente também com a voz modificada.

\- E não se atreva a chamar a polícia, se não fazemos com você o que fizemos com o robô. Já acabamos com ele. Está em pedaços, na South Congress. Bem, isso se o lixeiro ainda não levou...

O pobre mordomo engoliu em seco, e respondeu um fraco "não vou chamar a polícia, fique tranquilo". Em seguida ouviu a ligação cair.

* * *

Jared estava no aeroporto com Stephen. Sentado, segurava a cabeça em um gesto de desespero. Mas ele ainda não sabia do sequestro do marido... Nada ia bem para sua empresa, e, em vez de conseguir reerguê-la, a cada dia parecia que se afundava mais em dívidas e problemas. Já tinha demitido mais da metade dos funcionários. Viajava em classe turística, o que para Padalecki era um suplício. Naquele dia, estavam finalmente voltando para casa depois de mais uma longa viagem mal sucedida.

\- Estou arruinado, Stephen... Sério, cara. É melhor pra você arrumar outro emprego. Não sei quanto tempo a gente vai aguentar.

\- Calma... Eu não vou te deixar na mão. Estou preparado para qualquer coisa. Tenho minhas economias... Aliás, você também tem as suas... Relaxa!

\- Relaxar como? Não posso deixar a empresa do meu pai falir! Tudo que ele construiu com tanto esforço... Eu sou um incompetente! - o moreno esfregou a testa, agoniado. A vontade que tinha era de explodir. Morrer. Jamais imaginou que pudesse chagar ao fundo do poço daquela maneira.

\- Jared, os tempos são outros... - amenizou Stephen. - Você é um cara competente, já te disse isso milhões de vezes... A culpa não foi sua! Eu entendo que é difícil, mas não adianta entrar em desespero. Se tudo der errado, abre falência, e com o seu patrimônio pessoal basta fazer umas aplicações que você ainda continuará em boa situação financeira... É a vida, cara...

Eles teriam continuado a conversa se o celular de Jared não tivesse tocado naquele exato momento.

\- Sebastian! Sim, o Stephen está aqui ao meu lado... Você quer falar com ele? Por quê?

O mordomo apenas insistiu. Não conseguiria dar uma notícia daquelas para o patrão ao telefone. Stephen podia falar com mais jeito, pessoalmente.

Padalecki achou muito estranho seu mordomo ter alguma coisa a tratar com seu amigo Stephen, a quem mal conhecia. Logo pensou em Jensen e seu coração disparou agoniado. A medida que via o rosto do outro empalidecer, com o ouvido grudado ao celular, o moreno mais se desesperava.

\- O que aconteceu, Stephen! Me conta logo! Foi alguma coisa com o Jensen!?

Mas Stephen permaneceu calado até Sebastian se despedir.

\- Já estamos voltando para Austin. - o louro por fim falou. - Chegamos amanhã de manhã. Fica calmo, que eu estou aqui com ele.

Os olhos de Jared já estavam marejados, prevendo desgraça.

\- O que aconteceu, Stephen? - o homem perguntou com a voz alterada. Ele tremia dos pés a cabeça de nervoso.

Amell olhou para ele com cara de piedade. Antes que conseguisse dizer qualquer coisa, Jared segurou-o pelos ombros?

\- É o Jensen? Ele morreu!? Fala logo!

\- Não, Jared, fica calmo, ele não morreu! Vai ficar tudo bem... Fica tranquilo. Senta, que eu vou te contar...

* * *

Arthur, um dos criados da mansão Padalecki, foi enviado à South Congress por Sebastian, para tentar averiguar a informação de que Misha poderia estar acidentado por lá. É claro que ele não sabia de toda a verdade... A informação passada pelo mordomo era de que o androide havia saído com Jensen, se perdido na South Congress, e possivelmente se quebrado, pois não sabia atravessar as ruas sozinho.

Já era início da madrugada quando Arthur chegou, e sendo a South Congress uma rua bastante extensa, dirigiu de uma ponta à outra, procurando por sucatas robóticas.

Na primeira passagem, Arthur não encontrou nada. Passando uma segunda vez, notou o que parecia ser um sapato caído no chão – e não estava vazio. O homem então saltou do carro e verificou que de fato tinha achado um pé de robô – muito provavelmente de Misha...

A rua estava deserta, e a movimentação de Arthur, em frente ao hotel South Congress, chamou a atenção de George, segurança do estabelecimento, que saiu para averiguar.

\- Boa noite! - cumprimentou o segurança em voz alta, impondo autoridade. Se aquele vagabundo estivesse planejando fazer alguma besteira, já estaria intimidado... Em seguida George notou que o "vagabundo" estava bem vestido e segurava o que parecia ser o pé de um androide...

\- Boa noite – respondeu Arthur – um tanto sem graça de ter sido pego aquela hora da noite vagando pelas ruas, segurando aquele pé nas mãos. - Por acaso você viu um robô por aí? Eu trabalho na mansão dos Padalecki... E sabe como são esses ricaços... Eles perderam o robô... Me mandaram procurar a essa hora da noite, imagina você... - o homem sorriu sem graça. Ficou aliviado quando George sorriu de volta e fez sinal para que entrasse no hotel.

\- Miss Brook encontrou pelas ruas, algumas horas atrás... - o segurança levou o outro até a recepção e apontou um amontoado de sucata robótica em um canto escondido. Lá jazia os restos de Misha: cabeça, tronco, braços, pernas... Todo despedaçado, mas não parecia faltar nenhuma parte a não ser um pé – que Arthur agora carregava consigo. O homem estremeceu se lembrando do androide humano, que lhe era tão familiar. Coitado... Arthur suspirou. Se é que fazia sentido ter pena de robô...


	15. Lágimas: de desespero, de dor, de emoção

Comentário ao review:

Sara2013, quanto tempo! Estou feliz em voltar a escrever, depois de tanto tempo... Bom ver você por aqui ainda :)

Hahaha, eu sei que você não tem pena da lata velha. Por enquanto esse história está livre dela, pois Misha está

muito despedaçado para aparecer por aqui...

Nossa, mas se separar por telefone ou bilhete parece cruel, não? Mas concordo que Jensen deveria ter sido mais corajoso... Seria melhor para o Jared e para ele também. Pelo menos, naquele momento da história...

A vida do Jared vai virar de ponta a cabeça. Ele estava preocupado demais com a empresa, e já não era feliz há anos... As vezes situações ruins servem para nos ajudar a abrir os olhos. Quanto ao envolvimento do Jensen com Misha, não vejo Jared se chateando por isso. Ele continua vendo "a lata" como um robô. Para ele, isso não é traição...

Obrigada pelo comentário! :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Lágimas - de desespero, de dor, de emoção...**

\- Sequestrado!? Como assim sequestrado!? Meu marido não sai de casa, Stephen! Isso só pode ser algum engano.

Jared não conseguia processar aquela informação. Setephen se perguntou se tinha mesmo sido uma boa ideia contar a ele antes de embarcarem... Fariam uma viagem dos infernos. Mas Padalecki já sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada, e não sossegaria até descobrir o que era... Stephen simplesmente não teve como lhe esconder a verdade por muito tempo.

\- Eu não sei, Jared... Mas fica calmo, pelo amor de Deus. Não adianta se desesperar...

\- Como não me desesperar!? E se eles machucarem o Jensen... E se eles... - os olhos do moreno se encheram de lágrimas, e ele não conseguiu mais controlar o pranto. Enterrou a cabeça nos ombros do amigo e chorou como um bebê.

Amell ficou calado. Não tinha mais o que dizer. Seu amigo já estava arrasado por causa da empresa, e agora essa notícia... Pobre homem. Ele torcia do fundo do coração que Jensen estivesse bem, e que conseguisse voltar para casa depressa, e sem muito trauma. Pelo bem da sanidade mental do seu amigo...

* * *

Enquanto isso, preso em seu cativeiro, Jensen ora acordava, ora dormia um sono turbulento e cheio de pesadelos. Estava com sede, machucado, dolorido e febril. Lá pelas tantas começou a gritar alto e a se debater.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que tanto escândalo?

A luz do aposento se acendeu ofuscando o louro, cujos olhos já haviam se acostumado com a escuridão.

\- Me deixa sair daqui! - gritou ele, em desespero.

\- Não adianta gritar, mocinho... Você sabe que estamos longe de tudo aqui. Ninguém vai te ouvir, então polpa a garganta...

Cloette então se aproximou do rapaz. Não imaginava que fosse tão bonito... Estava suado e sujo. Sujo inclusive de sangue... Sua expressão era de dor. Mas mesmo assim era impossível não notar suas feições delicadas, e o corpo forte e bem proporcionado. Homem bonito assim, tinha que ser gay... A mulher suspirou.

\- O que eles fizeram com você? - ela perguntou então, em tom de reprovação, percebendo o quanto estava machucado.

\- Eles mataram o Misha! Me sequestraram! E mataram o Misha... – Repetiu ele, agoniado, e com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

\- Misha era o robô? - Cloette perguntou achando estranho. Os gêmeos haviam lhe contado sobre ele. Sabia que eles o haviam destruído...

O louro acenou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Aquele ali era tão bonito, que não bastava ser gay... Tinha que ser doido também... Pelo jeito Jensen considerava que o robô fosse vivo... Cloette deu um sorrisinho de lado.

\- Quando eu perguntei o que eles fizeram com você... Eu estava me referindo a esses machucados... - disse a mulher, examinando mais de perto o corpo do rapaz.

\- Eu tentei fugir, e pulei do carro... - o louro respondeu, agora com a voz baixa e sufocada pelo choro.

Cloette não falou mais nada. Saiu do aposento e voltou com um copo de água, que Jensen bebeu de um gole só. Ela pegou também anticéptico e gases, e foi até delicada limpando a ferida da perna de Ackles, enquanto ele gemia de dor.

\- Sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido com você, viu? Muito mesmo... Eles são dois idiotas...

Jensen pediu para ser desamarrado – as cordas machucavam cada vez mais - mas isso a moça não fez. Retirou-se depois de fazer um curativo no louro, e disse para ele tentar se acalmar e dormir.

* * *

Jared foi chorando de Londres – sua cidade de origem – até Austin, seu destino. Stephen tentava consolá-lo como podia, mas a situação estava difícil. Pediu para uma das comissárias arranjar algum tranquilizante, o que ela fez prontamente. Mas nem com remédio o pobre homem conseguiu se acalmar um pouco. Agora para ele o problema que enfrentava com a empresa era tão diminuto que nem lhe passava mais pela cabeça. E quando passava, Jared chorava mais, lembrando de como pudera se sentir tão infeliz por tão pouco. Agora sim, perigava perder o que tinha de mais precioso na vida.

\- Coitado daquele homem... O que será que aconteceu com ele? - cochichavam e comentavam os outros passageiros.

\- Nossa, deve ter sido uma tragédia muito grande... Pobre rapaz... Tão bonito...

Stephen aconselhava Jared a ter fé, a rezar, a pedir para Deus que o ajudasse. E foi isso que Padalecki fez.

\- Meu Deus, por favor, pode tirar todo o meu dinheiro. Eu não preciso ser dono de uma empresa milionária, não preciso morar em uma casa rica, não preciso que os outros me julguem competente. Eu não me importo mais com isso... Por favor, me perdoe por ter dado tão pouca atenção a quem eu amo mais que tudo nessa vida. Me dê mais uma chance de viver feliz ao lado dele. Não o leve de mim... - o moreno suplicou em pensamento, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, mais uma vez.

* * *

O dia seguinte passou vagarosamente para Jensen e para Jared, até o momento em que Frank ligou novamente para a mansão dos Padalecki, já de noite.

Jensen passou o dia na mesma posição. Deitado e amarrado, no escuro, e com muita dor. Poucas vezes teve a visita de um dos sequestradores. Geralmente, era Cloette quem entrava para vê-lo, e foi quem lhe deu as refeições: pão velho - que o louro se negou a comer – e água. Frequentemente, entretanto, o rapaz pôde perceber a presença dos três em uma sala próxima de onde estava. Eles passavam boa parte do tempo lá, e era possível para ele ouvir a conversa e barulho dos criminosos.

Pelas conversas, Jensen descobriu que Cloette era namorada dos dois – e ambos aceitavam aquela situação numa boa. Pessoas estranhas...

Quando Jensen ouviu Sean falar sobre a ligação que fariam à mansão Padalecki, algumas horas mais tarde, o louro sentiu seu coração palpitar. Será que deixariam ele falar com o marido? Provavelmente não... Mas Jensen precisava tanto... Precisava contar sobre Misha. Precisava pedir perdão. Precisa saber se tinham salvo o seu robozinho e se ele poderia ser consertado... Precisava dizer para Jared não ficar triste, que tudo ficaria bem. Precisava contar que estava doendo, e quem sabe ouvir uma palavra de carinho e apoio.

* * *

Jared foi para casa imediatamente, assim que chegou no aeroporto de Austin. Stephen se ofereceu a ir com ele, e ficar com o amigo o quanto ele precisasse, mas o moreno não aceitou. Preferia ficar sozinho. Ou pelo menos sozinho com Sebastian, que era para ele praticamente um membro da família.

Sebastian podia ser uma pessoa seca e de poucas palavras, mas conhecia Jared desde garoto, e sentia muito carinho pelo patrão. Assim que o viu chegar, vermelho e descabelado, o mordomo deu-lhe um forte abraço e fez algo que jamais faria em um dia comum - sentou-se com ele na sala, para conversar e fazer companhia. Insistiu para que comesse alguma coisa e tentou distraí-lo com assuntos não relacionados ao sequestro.

A cada toque do telefone, Padalecki dava um pulo de desespero. Estava com muito medo, mas também muito ansioso para falar logo com o sequestrador de seu marido. Quando finalmente Frank ligou, o homem atendeu o telefone de prontidão.

\- Sr Padalecki?

\- Sim, sou eu. Pode falar.

\- O negócio é o seguinte. Eu estou aqui com o seu marido... Quero 30 milhões na minha mão. Amanhã. Senão pode dar adeus pro bonitão aqui...

O estômago de Jared gelou. Como conseguir 30 milhões de dólares até o dia seguinte? Aquilo seria absolutamente impossível! Jared queria falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que, e sua voz não saía. Qualquer erro de sua parte poderia colocar a vida de Jensen em risco.

\- Ei! Tá silêncio aí pra quê? Se tiver falando com a polícia eu meto bala nele agora mesmo! - o sequestrador ameaçou, desconfiado.

\- N... Não... Não tem polícia aqui não! Nem eu vou falar com a polícia! Eu juro! Por favor, não faça nada com o Jensen! - Jared engoliu em seco. Estava falando a verdade. Jamais entraria em contato com a polícia... Sua mãe Sharon fora assassinada em seu cativeiro, assim que a polícia localizou e adentrou o local. O pai de Jared se lamentou o resto da vida pela decisão de pedir ajuda às autoridades. Padalecki jamais cometeria o mesmo erro...

\- É melhor mesmo, senão já sabe...

\- O problema é que eu não tenho como conseguir tanto dinheiro até amanhã! Eu... A minha empresa está mal, sabe? É... Hmmm... - o homem começou a gaguejar. Estava muito nervoso.

\- Se não tem como pagar então tchau. - ameaçou o sequestrador, mais uma vez. - quer se despedir do seu maridinho?

* * *

Jensen ouvia a voz de Frank ao telefone, e sabia que Jared era quem estava do outro lado da linha. Estava tão nervoso que o ar lhe faltava. Quando o sequestrador perguntou se Padalecki queria se despedir dele, Jensen, que prometera a si mesmo que se manteria firme caso tivesse a oportunidade de falar com o marido, começou a chorar como um bebê. Era impossível segurar a emoção, só de pensar em ouvir a voz de Jared.

Nessa hora Frank, Sean e Cloette entraram no quarto onde Jensen estava. Frank segurava o celular, e ligou o viva voz. Depois enfiou o aparelho no rosto do louro, que não conseguiu evitar um soluço.

\- Jen! Jen! Você está aí!? - Jared quase teve um treco de tanto desespero. Seu coração batia como um tambor acelerado, e tão freneticamente que chegava a doer.

\- Jay... - a voz de Jensen saiu fraca, entrecortada e muito chorosa. Ele não conseguia falar mais nada.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. Eu vou tirar você daí... - respondeu o moreno, sem conseguir segurar o choro também.

Os sequestradores cortaram a conversa dos dois por aí... Agora Padalecki já podia ter certeza de que eles não estavam blefando. Jensen estava mesmo em seu poder.

\- E aí? Vai pagar o resgate amanhã ou não? - perguntou Frank com a voz debochada.

\- Eu vou... Eu vou deixar todo o dinheiro que eu conseguir... Juro! Eu não me importo com dinheiro... Eu só quero o Jensen de volta. Por favor, não machuquem ele. Ele não fez nada a vocês. É um homem bom. - falou o moreno em meio ao choro.

\- Mas não basta tudo o que você conseguir! Eu falei 30 milhões...

Frank ia ficar de conversa fiada? Cloette tomou o celular da mão do homem e terminou logo com a conversa.

\- Vamos combinar uma coisa? Você deixa uma porcentagem do dinheiro, e a gente te devolve uma porcentagem do seu marido... Agora vou te explicar onde deixar a grana.

Jared ficou agoniado ao ouvir tais palavras, mas prestou atenção nas instruções da mulher, e anotou tudo direitinho – com a letra muito trêmula.


	16. Fazendo o que é preciso

Comentário ao review:

 **Sara2013** , sim, Jared vai mesmo dar todo o dinheiro que tem, e o que não tem, para salvar a vida do Jensen. Pelo menos assim ele para de se preocupar tanto com a empresa (a que preço, né?). Pobre Jared... E Jensen, continua pensando na lata... Ele é louco, se apaixonou por um robô, fazer o que...

Obrigada pelo comentário! :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Fazendo o que é preciso**

Padalecki ainda estava com o telefone colado ao ouvido. Suspirou alto e nervosamente.

\- Não sei se eu vou conseguir tanto dinheiro até amanhã... Vou precisar vender bens. Eu realmente não tenho tanto assim no banco. E o que eu tenho, está aplicado... - o moreno suplicou, lembrando da frase "a gente te devolve uma porcentagem do seu marido", que martelava em sua cabeça.

Cloette foi dura na resposta. "Se conseguir a metade, te devolvo pela metade... Com sorte eu amputo os braços e as pernas, e ele vive... Mas se me der menos que isso, é provável que não tenha tanta sorte". Em volta do empresário, estavam Sabastian e duas empregadas que enfiaram o ouvido na conversa, já sabendo de tudo o que se passava. A cara de desespero de Jared, ao ouvir a resposta de Cloette, evidenciou que os sequestradores não estavam sendo nada benevolentes.

\- Passa esse telefone para cá! – ordenou a faxineira, Ruana. Era uma brasileira miúda, mulherzinha esperta, que trabalhava a menos de um ano na mansão. Jared, que não sabia mais o que fazer, ficou sem reação quando a mulher tomou o aparelho de duas mãos.

\- Olha aqui, senhor sequestrador, ele não pode conseguir tanto dinheiro até amanhã! Não ouviu? O dinheiro está aplicado. Tem que esperar uns três dias úteis para sacar, depois de pedir o resgate. Você não sabe disso não? Fora as coisas que vai ter que vender... Poxa, todo sequestrador dá um prazo maior!

Cloette e os gêmeos se entreolharam. Quem era aquela criatura? A mulher continuou falando.

\- Eu mesma tenho um tio que já trabalhou aí nesse ramo de sequestro. Ele era profissional mesmo. Dos bons... Eles davam pelo menos uma semana pro ricaço entregar o dinheiro. Ou isso, ou pediam uma quantia bem mais baixa, pra acabar logo com a história. Chamavam de sequestro relâmpago...

\- Quem está falando? - Perguntou Frank, perdendo a paciência.

\- Aqui é a Ruana. Eu trabalho de faxineira pro Sr. Padalecki. E sei mais sobre sequestro que vocês, pelo jeito... Então dê uma semana aqui pro patrão que ele consegue tudo.

Jared estava atônito, mas confirmou freneticamente com a cabeça. Em uma semana ele conseguiria o que eles pediram, de qualquer maneira.

Os três comparsas se entreolharam e cochicharam entre si. Realmente Cloette só estava insistindo que o pagamento fosse no dia seguinte porque queria parecer durona. Precisavam ser um pouco mais realistas e ceder...

\- Tudo bem, Ruana. Vamos dar o prazo de uma semana a ele.

\- Mas liguem todo dia nesse horário pra dar notícia do Sr Jensen. Se não é capaz do patrão morrer do coração antes de te entregar o dinheiro...

Quando Ruana desligou o telefone todos olhavam para ela estupefatos. O brasileira ficou um pouco sem graça.

Meu tio Romildo nunca sequestrou ninguém não, viu? Falei por falar...

* * *

Jensen ouvira tudo o que disseram os sequestradores. Em parte, preferia que não tivessem estendido o prazo para pagamento do resgate. Com o prazo de apenas um dia, seu marido não teria conseguiria uma quantidade muito grande de dinheiro. Não chegaria a destruir seu patrimônio para entregar aos bandidos... E depois, Jensen estaria morto de qualquer maneira. Melhor morrer logo que viver mais algum tempo naquele inferno. Ele não aguentava mais ficar ali, e tinha se passado pouco mais de 24 horas. Imagina ficar naquele lugar por uma semana inteira? Ele não suportaria...

Entretanto, outra parte de Jensen tinha esperança, e respirou aliviada pelo tempo a mais. Com o prazo estendido, ele teria mais tempo para tentar fugir. Poderia, quem sabe, salvar sua própria vida, e evitar que Jared pagasse o resgate. Sabia que era uma quantia alta e que a empresa já não ia muito bem... Aquilo atrapalharia, e muito, as finanças de Padalecki.

Precisava manter a cabeça no lugar e pensar logo em um plano para escapar dali. Mas a situação era complicada... Ele estava machucado e com muita dor. Aquela noite, Jensen aceitou comer pão no jantar. Não podia se deixar enfraquecer ainda mais... Novamente pediu para Cloette desamarrá-lo, e mais uma vez ouviu um sonoro "não."

* * *

Jared agradeceu muito à Ruana pela intromissão. É claro que era desesperador pensar que Jensen ficaria em poder dos sequestradores por mais uma longa semana. Mas ele precisava desse tempo para conseguir dinheiro, realmente não havia outra solução...

O moreno tentou dormir um pouco a noite, mas obviamente não conseguiu. Rolou de um lado para o outro da cama, lembrou da sensação de ter o louro ao seu lado, e chorou, chorou, chorou sem parar...

No dia seguinte, entretanto, já estava pronto para ação. Seria competente pelo menos uma vez na vida, e conseguiria o dinheiro que precisava. Ele assaltaria um banco se fosse necessário... Além de dinheiro para pagar o resgate, Jared precisava também de uma quantia alta para consertar Misha – que ele despachou para uma oficina especializada no Japão – com máxima urgência. Se tudo desse certo com o pagamento do resgate, e Jensen fosse devolvido são e salvo, esse conserto seria dinheiro desperdiçado. Mas Padalecki não podia confiar nisso... Misha estava presente no momento do sequestro, e sendo assim, era possível que, caso sua memória não houvesse sido danificada, tivesse informação relevante sobre os sequestradores. Aquele era um detalhe que poderia vir a salvar a vida de Jensen...

* * *

Naquele mesmo dia, Jensen conseguiu convencer Cloette a desamarrá-lo por algum tempo. Ele mostrou os pulsos feridos, fez cara de infeliz, e implorou para ir ao banheiro. Usava um penico para urinar, o que ele fazia com dificuldade, dado o movimento comprometido de suas mãos. Mas não conseguiria jamais fazer cocô ali, sem a possibilidade de se limpar decentemente.

Cloette avaliou. O pobre do homem estava todo ferrado. Mal se aguentava em pé... Ela era uma mulher religiosa. Ouvira o pastor dizer que era bom ajudar ao próximo... Não custava nada... Jensen não teria a menor condição de fugir dali.

\- Tudo bem... Vou te desamarrar um pouco. Mas não conte para os rapazes que eu te fiz esse favor, se não vão brigar comigo.

\- Claro que não conto! Muito obrigado! - concordou o louro, agradecido.

A mulher pegou um pedaço de pau, e ameaçou o sequestrado. Caso ele tentasse qualquer coisa contra ela, tascaria-lhe uma paulada na cabeça.

Ackles não se importou com a ameaça. Aquilo para ele já era uma grande vitória. Liberto das cordas e sozinho no banheiro, talvez pudesse encontrar algum objeto que lhe seria útil mais tarde. Podia também aproveitar para estudar melhor a localização do quarto, e analisar como fazer para fugir dali. Precisava de estratégia... Ao pensar nisso, seu coração doeu fortemente. Lembrou-se de Misha. Se seu robozinho estivesse ali com ele, certamente pensaria no plano perfeito... Seu amorzinho, que virara sucata...

Os olhos do rapaz lagrimejaram, e Cloette apressou-se em desamarrar seus pulsos e tornozelos, que estavam vermelhos e inchados. Em seguida a moça ajudou-o a se colocar de pé. Tudo doía, e Jensen quase caiu. Mas o louro sabia que se tivesse chance arranjaria forças para se mandar dali. Para a sequestradora ele exagerou um pouco. Precisava mostrar-se fraco e incapaz. Apoiou-se nela, gemeu e pediu ajuda para chegar até a porta do banheiro.

Assim que se viu sozinho no aposento, o louro logo notou a janela, que dava para fora. Era um pouco alta, mas grande o suficiente para ele passar com tranquilidade. Do lado de fora, bem encostada à parede, tinha uma árvore de galhos fortes. Se ele conseguisse uma escadinha, ou mesmo um banco, poderia dar um jeito de pular dali e tentar fugir... Mas não podia deixar Cloette desconfiar de seus planos. Então o louro tratou de usar o banheiro e antes de sair, encontrou uma gilete, que escondeu no bolso da calça.

Em seguida, foi conduzido novamente até o quarto. Jensen ainda tinha a esperança de que Cloette não fosse ser muito eficiente ao amarrá-lo de volta. Mas estava redondamente enganado... A moça sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, e deixou-se tão preso quanto antes.

* * *

Os dias foram passando devagar. Os sequestradores, como prometido, sempre ligavam no mesmo horário para a mansão dos Padalecki. Deixavam Jensen e Jared se comunicarem por alguns segundos, mas não lhes davam tempo suficiente para trocar mais que meia dúzia de palavras. Aquele, sem dúvida, era o momento mais aguardado do dia, por ambos os rapazes.

\- Jen, eu te amo, aguenta firme. - dizia Jared com lágrimas nos olhos.

Jensen gostaria de dizer ao marido que jamais pagasse o resgate, porém falar isso em frente aos bandidos seria assinar sua sentença de morte.

\- Te amo Jay. Fica calmo, eu estou bem... - mentia Ackles, também choroso.

O resto do tempo, Jared passava arrumando empréstimos pessoais e vendendo seus bens a preços bem inferiores ao do mercado – afinal não é possível ser exigente quando se está com tanta pressa. Já tinha desistido de salvar sua empresa, e retirava todo o dinheiro que podia de lá. Pretendia abrir falência em breve, e pouco estava se importando com as dívidas.

Jensen por sua vez já havia perdido a noção dos dias, mas se desesperava sabendo que o seu tempo se esgotaria em breve. Passava todos os momentos que tinha sozinho roçando a gilete, que já estava um tanto cega agora, contra as cordas de prendiam seus pulsos. Era uma posição difícil, pois precisava segurar com as pontas dos dedos, e girar a mão, sem muita firmeza. Parara também de pedir a Cloette que o desamarrasse, é claro, pois se fizesse isso a moça descobriria a corda desgastada e todos os seus esforços iriam por água abaixo. Sorte dele que andava comendo tão pouco que não sentia necessidade de usar a privada.

Certo dia, depois de passar a noite roçando a gilete contra a corda, o louro finalmente conseguiu o que queria. Libertou seus pulsos, e em seguida começou a desatar os nós da corda que prendiam seus pés. Devia ser umas cinco horas da manhã quando ele finalmente conseguiu se soltar por completo. Mas e agora? Seria capaz de escapar? Precisava sair em silêncio para não acordar os bandidos, e tentar fugir pela janela do banheiro. Mas ele mal conseguia firmar os pés no chão. Estava exausto, mal alimentado e machucado...

O louro levantou-se com dificuldade, e apanhou o pedaço de pau – o mesmo que Cloette usou para ameaçá-lo - para se apoiar, já que mal conseguia encostar a perna direita no chão. Mas era difícil sair em silêncio... O barulho do pau batendo no chão perturbou foi o suficiente para acordar Cloette.

* * *

\- Frank! Que barulho foi esse? - Perguntou a moça, abrindo os olhos de repente, e sacudindo o namorado em seguida.

\- Barulho!? Que barulho! - Frank acordou de um pulo.

\- Cala a boca que eu quero dormir! - vociferou Sean. Os três dormiam juntos em uma cama velha, mas muito espaçosa.

\- A Cloette ouviu um barulho... Vai lá alguém, que deve ser o viadinho!

Mas os três estavam com preguiça, e resolveram ficar onde estavam mesmo. Jamais imaginavam que o louro poderia estar se desamarrando e fugindo... No máximo, podia estar chorando, reclamando ou se debatendo. De qualquer forma, fizeram silêncio, e aguçaram os ouvidos.

Jensen sentiu um enorme frio na espinha. Os sequestradores estavam acordados... Pensou em voltar para o quarto e fingir que dormia, mas resolveu que era melhor arriscar... O rapaz agora caminhava lentamente pela sala, apoiando-se nas paredes. Pegou um banco e com muita dificuldade levou até o banheiro, tentando fazer silêncio.

\- Não deve ter sido nada... - murmurou Sean virando-se de lado. Queria voltar a dormir. Cloette bocejou e se aconchegou entre os dois namorados.

Ao chegar no banheiro, bem em frente à janela, Ackles tentou colocar o banco com cuidado no chão. Mas seu braço fraquejou e as pernas cederam, de forma que o objeto bateu com força contra o piso.

BLAM!

Sean que já tinha pego no sono de novo acordou de supetão, e levantou-se prontamente, assustado. Os outros dois sequestradores também puseram-se de pé. O que seu prisioneiro estava aprontando?

Ao ouvir a correria dos três, o coração do louro disparou de desespero. Tremulo, ele subiu no banco e alcançou a janela.


	17. Quem insiste sempre alcança

**Capítulo 17 - Quem insiste sempre alcança**

Aquele era a última noite de Jensen no cativeiro. Ou, pelo menos, assim esperava Jared Padalecki... Ele já havia conseguido uma boa parte do dinheiro que precisava, mas estava muito nervoso com a necessidade de conseguir todo o restante nas próximas horas. Era de madrugada, e, logicamente, o homem não conseguia pregar o olho. Ele se virava na cama de um lado para o outro de nervosismo e preocupação. Em um ato desesperado, via como única solução vender sua mansão a preço de banana. Ele o faria, se fosse preciso.

Enquanto isso, Jensen, com o coração aos pulos, braços e pernas trêmulos, conseguia passar pela janela enquanto Cloette, Sean e Frank o procuravam no quarto. É claro que eles levaram poucos segundos para descobrir que o rapaz havia escapado, e ouviram o barulho de Jensen se jogando contra a árvore do lado de fora.

Jensen foi descendo pela árvore, o mais depressa que conseguiu – mais escorregando que se segurando de fato. Sabia que os sequestradores não tardariam a ir ao seu encontro. Ouviu o barulho dos três saindo para procurá-lo do lado de fora. Sorte de Ackles, que ainda não tinha amanhecido. Além de tudo, estava chovendo, e a o som do vento e da água caindo ajudavam a camuflar o movimento do sequestrado, que se esgueirava com dificuldade pelo mato alto.

Sean, Frank e Cloette foram direto para perto da janela, por onde Jensen tinha fugido. Mas a essa hora o louro já tinha conseguido se distanciar um pouco.

\- Ele passou pela janela! - Esbravejou Sean.

\- Onde esse desgraçado se enfiou? Estava todo machucado... Não pode ter ido muito longe! - reclamou Frank.

Os três criminosos se separaram para procurar, enquanto Ackles se escondia como podia. Foi um milagre que, nessa situação, ele tenha conseguido chegar até a estrada – uma estradinha de terra bem próxima ao cativeiro, e de pouco movimento. Jensen nem mesmo conseguia ficar de pé. Ele engatinhava na chuva e na escuridão, quando um caminhão passou, o viu, e parou.

\- Meu Deus! O que aconteceu com você!? - perguntou o motorista, que saltou para socorrê-lo.

O louro tentou murmurar alguma coisa, mas estava cansado demais. Sabia que Cloette, Sean e Frank estariam logo atrás... Era um misto de medo, alívio, ansiedade, e tantas outras emoções que a cabeça de Jensen girou e ele perdeu os sentidos.

* * *

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, assim que o dia amanheceu, Jered entrou em contato com o banco e a corretora para saber se havia notícia sobre a venda de sua mansão. Precisava de dinheiro vivo, e sabia que era improvável que conseguisse através dos meios convencionais.

\- Desculpa, Sr. Padalecki. Até tem uma família interessada, mas precisam de um empréstimo...

O moreno desesperou-se. Seu último recurso foi ligar para seus amigos e conhecidos ricos. Seu pai conhecia muita gente, e ele também... Estava vendendo a mansão por menos de um terço do preço que ela valia. Só precisava que pagassem no ato. Era pegar ou largar...

* * *

\- Não acredito que aquele desgraçado escapou! - Frank estava furioso. - A culpa foi do Sean, que não amarrou ele direito! - Bufou. Os três já tinham desistido de encontrar o louro.

\- Minha não! - defendeu-se o outro bandido, avançando para bater no irmão.

\- Parem com isso! - Esbravejou Cloette. - Temos que ser realistas e pensar no que fazer.

\- O jeito é olhar os preços de passagem para o México! - sugeriu Sean - Precisamos fugir de qualquer maneira agora... O viadinho vai dar o endereço da nossa casa e fazer nosso retrato falado pra polícia...

Os três concordaram que não era seguro ficar onde estavam... Mas Cloette não aceitou desistir assim do resgate de imediato. Faltavam só algumas horas até o horário agendado para o pagamento. Com sorte, Jensen se perderia, não encontraria o caminho de casa, e não avisaria Jared a tempo.

* * *

O caminhoneiro que socorreu Jensen chamava-se Luke. Luke, vendo o estado deplorável do rapaz, levou-o imediatamente para o hospital mais próximo. Não sabia o que de tão horrível poderia ter acontecido com o pobre para deixá-lo naquele estado. Em seguida ligou para a polícia, caso estivessem procurando por alguém.

Jensen estava sem nenhum documento, pois todos os seus pertences ficaram em poder dos sequestradores. Apesar de ter aparecido algumas vezes nas colunas sociais dos jornais, o louro não era exatamente uma pessoa famosa, e principalmente sujo e abatido como estava, não foi reconhecido por ninguém. Sendo assim, ele foi admitido pelos médicos com o nome de John Doe, ainda desacordado.

Quando o rapaz finalmente tomou consciência, não conseguia formular um pensamento coerente. O esforço que fizera para escapar dos sequestradores fora demasiado para alguém já tão debilitado, e o corpo agora reagia com uma febre tão alta que passava dos 40C.

\- Ele está acordando! - avisou uma das enfermeiras. - Pode me dizer o seu nome, rapaz?

\- Misha... - o louro balbuciou, atormentado. Em seus sonhos turbulentos tudo o que via era o robozinho sendo massacrado, atropelado, morto. Ele tentava alcançá-lo, salvá-lo, mas sem nenhum sucesso.

\- Fique calmo. Vai ficar tudo bem... - a moça passou a informação para a equipe. O nome do rapaz era Misha, e ele precisava de cuidados imediatos. Nem pensar em deixar a polícia entrar para fazer perguntas naquele momento.

O louro foi medicado e limpo pela equipe de enfermagem, trocando suas roupas imundas e maltrapilhas por um camisolão do hospital. Recebeu anestesia local para limpar o ferimento da perna, que estava bastante infeccionado, e passou por exames de sangue e raio X. Durante toda a tarde o louro mal permaneceu acordado, e quando o fazia, era em um estado confuso de sedação. Não falava coisa com coisa.

A polícia não encontrou nenhum Misha desaparecido. Era esperar o rapaz recobrar a consciência para saber mais detalhes sobre ele.

* * *

Jared, por sua vez, passou a tarde toda ligando para os seus contatos, tentando desesperadamente vender a mansão e conseguir o restante da quantia pedida pelos bandidos. O problema era que todos que chegavam a se interessar pelo negócio desistiam ao ouvir que o rapaz precisava de dinheiro vivo, e no mesmo dia.

Ao ver o patrão chorando, Ruana ofereceu seus serviços.

\- Deixa comigo, seu Padalecki... Pense em um parente rico. Bem rico... Mas tem que ser um homem mais velho... Do tipo que guarda ouro, joias e dólares no cofre de casa.

O homem pensou um pouco e lembrou-se de um primo do pai. Não sabia o que guardava no cofre, mas já tinha idade avançada e bastante dinheiro.

\- Então liga pra ele que eu te ajudo.

Jared ligou e colocou no viva voz. Ruana foi instruindo o patrão, que com bastante lábia acabou deixando o tio doidinho para fechar o negócio do século.

Mas uma vez Padalecki agradeceu a Deus por ter colocado empregada tão competente dentro de sua mansão – ou ex-mansão. Uma hora antes do horário combinado com os sequestradores, o tal tio passou para assinar os papéis e largou uma grande soma em ouro. Logo em seguida, Jared saiu sozinho – assim como combinado – para entregar uma mala com os 30 milhões de dólares – em dinheiro e ouro – a um morador de rua que estaria em um determinado local de pouco movimento.

Sean foi quem colocou um disfarce e pegou a mala das mãos do homem.

\- Onde está o Jensen? - perguntou Padalecki, desesperado, enquanto deixava toda a sua fortuna nas mãos do sujeito.

\- Ele estará com você em breve. Agora suma aqui!

Em seguida Frank e Cloette passaram de carro, e levaram Sean dali, deixando Jared bastante apreensivo. Estariam eles dizendo a verdade? O aperto em seu peito era enorme. Ao mesmo tempo, nutria a esperança de ter Jensen em seus braços de novo em breve. Ele tinha feito a sua parte... Por que o sequestradores não haveriam de fazer a deles?

* * *

Jensen sentia-se um pouco melhor, e com o tempo a confusão mental foi se dissipando. Onde ele estava? o que tinha acontecido? Estava livre do cativeiro? Ele tinha mesmo conseguido escapar? O rapaz não se lembrava de muita coisa...

\- Onde eu estou? - perguntou com a voz fraca para uma das enfermeiras.

\- Ahh que bom. Vejo que está se sentindo melhor, Sr. Misha. Fique tranquilo. Você está no St. David's Medical Center, em Austin.

\- Eu não sou Misha... Me chamo Jensen... - respondeu o rapaz.

Então certamente aquele nome tinha sido um equívoco... Então por esse motivo a polícia não conseguira encontrar nenhuma informação sobre ele...

\- Você foi encontrado por um caminhoneiro. Depois, quando estiver se sentindo melhor, a polícia vai vir te fazer umas perguntas para entender o que aconteceu. Você tem algum familiar que possamos entrar em contato?

\- Sim... Meu marido. Jared...

Jensen teve dificuldade, mas se lembrou do número do celular de Padalecki, e passou-o para a enfermeira.

Que bom que conseguira fugir, e agora Jared não precisava mais pagar nenhum resgate! Pelo menos isso... Mesmo assim Jensen sentia-se angustiado. Misha... Meu Deus... O que ele fizera? Seu amado robozinho agora estava em pedaços. Haveria conserto para ele? Ele precisava falar com Jared... Contar o que aconteceu... Pedir ajuda para consertar seu amado.

O louro então sentiu seu coração disparar ao pensar em Padalecki. Ele tinha sido um canalha... Um covarde... Traíra Jared debaixo do seu nariz, dentro de sua casa... Não fora justo com ele, e nem com Misha. Precisava assumir para todo mundo que estava apaixonado pelo robô, e que iria sim se divorciar do marido para ficar com ele. Não podia mais guardar isso... Nunca mais.

Os olhos de Jensen se encheram de lágrimas, e ali, sozinho naquela cama de hospital, sentiu-se o mais solitário de todos os mortais. Sentia que não tinha mais Misha, nem Jared, nem ninguém... E era difícil ser forte quando sentia-se tão fraco e incapaz.

* * *

\- Alô! O quê!? - Jared não conteve as lágrimas de emoção quando ligaram do hospital para ele. Seu amor estava vivo! Os bandidos tinham sim cumprido com a palavra e o tinham libertado. Que alívio! Sem demora o rapaz correu para o St. David's Medical Center.

Chegando lá, antes de permitirem que visse o marido, o médico conversou com Padalecki sobre seu quadro clínico. Jensen estava debilitado e com febre devido a um ferimento na perna, bastante infeccionado. Além disso, tinha quebrado duas costelas e apresentava alguns hematomas e arranhões pelo corpo. A polícia já desconfiava de sequestro, e Jared confirmou que o outro estivera sumido por uma semana.

\- Então, doutor, ele não tem nada grave, né? Ele vai ficar bem! - Padalecki mal podia esperar para abraçar Jensen. Ele pouco se importava de estar falido... Dinheiro nenhum pagava o sentimento que invadia o seu peito naquele momento.

\- Sim, em pouco tempo ele vai estar como novo - confirmou o médico, deixando que Jared entrasse para finalmente ver o amado.

Jensen estava pálido e abatido, além de visivelmente mais magro. Jared, com os olhos lacrimosos, aproximou-se devagar e tocou seus cabelos com carinho, dando-lhe um beijo na testa, que fez com que o louro abrisse os olhos.

\- Jay... - Jensen disse colocando um sorriso fraco nos lábios. Lágrimas pularam de seus olhos quando Jared se abaixou e abraçou-o cheio de carinho e cuidado.

\- Jen... Graças a Deus... Eu não te disse, meu amor, que tudo ia ficar bem?

Mas Jensen não tinha tanta certeza...

\- Jay... O Misha...? - perguntou o louro com a voz entrecortada.

Jared limpou as lágrimas e sorriu. Depois limpou também as lágrimas que molhavam o rosto do marido.

\- Esquece o Misha, Jensen. O que importa é que você está bem...

\- Não... Jay... Me conta como ele está! Ele foi resgatado? Ele não pode morrer, Jay! - o louro falou, sem controlar o choro e o nervosismo.

Ver Jensen naquele estado estava partindo o coração do moreno. Ele teve vontade de colocá-lo no colo e protegê-lo de toda dor e trauma que sofrera. Padalecki não tinha nem tido tempo para pensar sobre o assunto, mas claramente fora traumático para o louro o modo como fora levado pelos sequestradores, e como vira Misha se quebrar em mil pedaços... Era óbvio que se sentia culpado.

\- Fica calmo, meu amor, ou vão me expulsar daqui... - o moreno sorriu, tentando tranquilizar o outro - Misha está sendo consertado... E nada disso foi culpa sua...


	18. We need to talk about Misha

**Capítulo 18 - We need to talk about Misha**

O coração de Jensen acalmou-se ao ouvir que Misha estava sendo consertado, principalmente depois que Jared contou que sua memória não havia sido afetada. O louro agradecia muito ao marido por isso. Precisava agora contar a ele do amor que sentia pelo robô e da decisão de passar o resto de sua vida ao lado dele. Passara seus últimos meses traindo Padalecki, e não dando ao robozinho a vida a dois que ele tanto queria. Seu comportamento covarde levara à tragédia que quase arruinou suas vidas. Agora que tinha uma segunda chance, precisava ser sincero consigo, com Jared, e também com Misha.

Jensen simplesmente não podia esperar mais... E Padalecki precisava escutá-lo. Precisava levar a sério seus sentimentos, independentemente do alvo de sua paixão ser um androide.

Mas as suas emoções ainda estavam a flor da pele, e não custou para que a enfermeira entrasse pedindo para que Jared se retirasse. Jensen precisava descansar.

\- Não, eu não quero descansar. Nós precisamos conversar! – protestou Jensen.

Mas a mulher foi implacável. O moreno poderia voltar no dia seguinte...

Padalecki deu um beijo no marido e saiu sentindo-se leve. O dia estava lindo, os passarinhos cantavam melodias alegres, e há tempos ele não reparava na beleza das flores que enfeitavam a cidade. Jensen estava vivo! Estava bem! Nada mais no mundo seria capaz de deixá-lo para baixo.

* * *

Jared teve muito o que fazer quando chegou em casa. Precisou começar a arrumar algumas coisas e cuidar de papeladas. Dentro de poucos mais de uma semana precisaria deixar a mansão, e planejava passar um tempo na casa do lago com o marido assim que ele tivesse alta – o que, segundo o médico, deveria ocorrer muito em breve. Padalecki sabia que Jensen ficaria feliz. Ele não se importava com luxo... Poderiam curtir um tempinho juntos até o louro acabar de se recuperar, e depois, unidos, pensariam em algum jeito de conseguir seu sustento. Até lá, Padalecki ainda tinha algum dinheiro, que sobrara do pagamento da mansão, além de ações e aplicações que não tinha conseguido vender ou retirar do banco a tempo.

Naquele mesmo dia uma enorme caixa chegou pelo correio, vinda do Japão. Era Misha, que estava consertado... Padalecki olhou para o pacote e lamentou o dinheiro jogado fora. Eles não precisariam mais do androide, agora que ele mesmo podia dar a Jensen toda a atenção que precisava. De qualquer forma, sabia que o louro ficaria feliz em vê-lo são e salvo, de volta à sua forma original...

Jared colocou Misha para carregar ao sol. No dia seguinte, estranhou que o androide ainda não estivesse se mexendo, e só então viu uma folha com instruções enviadas junto a ele. Misha precisava ter seu sistema reinicializado... Jared leu tudo atentamente, e já estava prestes a fazer o procedimento quando viu que já estava ficando tarde. Que o androide ficasse para depois... Padalecki correu para ver seu marido.

* * *

Quando Jared chegou ao hospital, Jensen já estava se sentindo muito melhor. Seu corpo havia reagido muito bem aos antibióticos, e ele estava sem febre. O médico, inclusive, estava prometendo alta já para o dia seguinte.

Assim que o moreno entrou no quarto, viu que o louro conversava com um policial. Ele contou ao homem como fora sequestrado por esses dois indivíduos, e ficara em um cativeiro, sendo mantido preso por eles e por uma mulher. Descreveu como pôde o local e a aparência física dos três. Contou por fim como havia conseguido fugir, sendo levado então ao hospital por um caminhoneiro que passava em momento oportuno.

Padalecki ouviu a tudo com atenção. Então ele não precisava ter pago o resgate... Mas essa era a menor de suas preocupações. Ackles estava ótimo, e era apenas isso que importava para ele no momento.

Relembrar de tudo o que tinha passado deixou Jensen um tanto agitado. Então após interrogá-lo, o policial e Jared saíram do quarto, a pedido da enfermeira. Os dois conversaram em particular. O homem queria saber se Padalecki tinha sido contatado para pagamento de resgate, e o moreno então contou a ele tudo o que havia acontecido. Em seguida voltou para o quarto, doido para conversar a sós com o seu marido.

\- Jen! Meu amor! - Jared era só sorrisos, e abaixou-se para beijar e abraçar o louro.

Jensen retribuiu o carinho, mas com menos entusiasmo. A hora era aquela. Doesse a quem doesse.

\- Eu preciso conversar com você, Jay...

A expressão de Ackles era tão séria que Padalecki ficou apreensivo.

\- O que foi, Jen? Pode falar...

\- Eu amo o Misha, Jared. Tenho saído com ele durante os últimos meses. Nós temos ficado juntos... Como um casal... Me desculpa, Jay. Me desculpa mesmo... Eu queria ter te contado antes... Mas com os problemas da empresa, eu... Acabei perdendo a coragem.

Jared deu um pulinho para trás ao ouvir as palavras do marido. Se Jensen estivesse falando de um homem de verdade, aquela revelação teria sido um soco no estômago. Mas era Misha... Um robô... Era de um robô que seu marido estava falando... E no fundo, Jared se sentia culpado por Jensen ter se afeiçoado tanto ao androide. Ele deveria ter sido mais sensível e dado mais atenção à Jensen.

\- Jen... A gente já tinha conversado sobre o Misha antes, não é? Eu não tenho ciúmes dele, você sabe... Ele é só um robô.

Os olhos de Jensen marejaram. Lá estava Jared, de novo, menosprezando a existência de Misha. Para ele, era apenas um robô... A angústia que Jensen sentia era infinta. Ele precisava que Jared entendesse... Precisava que levasse seus sentimentos a sério...

\- Ele não é só um robô... É o homem que eu amo. Você sabe o quanto eu te amo também... - a voz do louro embargou – Mas infelizmente, o rumo que as coisas tomaram... Eu sinto que não temos mais interesses em comum... Você tem a sua empresa...

Então era isso? Jensen queria terminar o casamento? Era compreensível... Mas não agora que ele tinha ido a falência e vendido a mansão. Agora não tinham mais motivo para essa conversa, já que passariam muito mais tempo juntos.

\- Jen... Isso tudo vai mudar...

Jared ia contar sobre a venda da mansão ao marido, mas Jensen cortou sua fala.

\- Não dá mais, Jay, acabou. É tarde demais, porque agora eu não consigo mais viver sem o Misha. Eu e ele temos planos juntos. Vamos sair de casa e ….

\- Eu nunca pedi para você se livrar dele! Por que não podemos ficar os três juntos?

Jensen limpou uma lágrima que teimou em escorrer por sua face.

\- Por que não é assim que as coisas funcionam... Você aceitaria se fosse qualquer outro homem? Claro que não! Misha também não aceita isso. Ele me ama e sente ciúmes. Sinto muito, Jay, sinto muito mesmo que as coisas tenham acontecido assim...

A expressão de Jensen era séria e sentida. Jared, que antes estava calmo, começou a ficar alarmado. Sentiu seu peito apertar e os os olhos se encherem de água.

\- Jensen, pelo amor de Deus! Você ainda não está bem... Isso não tem o menor cabimento!

\- Claro que tem cabimento. Você que não quer enxergar... Sempre menosprezou o sentimento que eu e Misha temos um pelo outro...

\- Mas Jen... Eu... Eu te amo tanto... Não faz isso comigo... - o moreno tapou o rosto com as mãos e soluçou.

\- Não chora... - o louro falou, abaixando o tom de voz. Não gostava de ver o marido daquele jeito. Apesar disso estava aliviado por estarem tendo aquela conversa. Tinha tomado a sua decisão, e para ele não dava mais. Por mais que gostasse de Jared...

\- Misha não te ama, Jensen! - Padalecki completou, fungando.

\- E como você sabe disso?

\- Como? Por que robôs não tem sentimentos! Só isso!

\- Pois Misha tem... Ele não só diz que me ama, mas me trata com amor, e demonstra tudo o que sente... Ele me ama, e eu tenho certeza disso. - Jensen agora soava irritado.

Jared limpava as lágrimas, sentindo-se impotente e infeliz. Jensen estava indo longe demais com aquela história... Como convencer o marido de uma coisa tão absolutamente óbvia quando ele estava tão cego?

\- Jensen... Olha... Você sabe... Eu já te falei... Misha foi projetado para conquistar... Ele... Ele não pode ter sentimentos. Robôs não são capazes de sentir.

\- Mas Misha tem! - insistiu Jensen com firmeza – Não sei como, Jared. Eu não posso explicar. Eu só sei que ele me ama, e é suficiente pra mim. Não preciso e nem quero entender como isso funciona.

O moreno pensou por um instante e então se lembrou. Quando leu as instruções de reinicialização de Misha, viu que existiam duas opções. Na opção A, que já vinha como default da fábrica, o robô ficava programado para agradar. Na reinicialização, o manual instruía ao usuário escolher essa opção padrão, mais explicava também a existência de outra – a opção B. Na opção B o robô servia para dar informações e ser prestativo, ou seja, falava somente a verdade.

\- Pois eu tenho um jeito de te provar que ele não tem sentimento algum...

\- Provar como? - Ackles perguntou irritado.

Jared então contou sobre as duas opções. Eles iriam colocar Misha na opção B, na qual ele só poderia falar a verdade. E então Jensen poderia confrontá-lo... Perguntar se de fato existia sentimento e amor.

\- Se ele disser que te ama, Jen. Se ele de fato for capaz de te amar... Eu juro... Deixo vocês em paz. Não vou atrapalhar a felicidade dos dois.

Jensen e Jared se despediram chorosos naquele dia. Não estavam brigados, mas a situação entre os dois era no mínimo estranha. No dia seguinte, assim que Jensen chegasse em casa, eles ligariam o robozinho na opção B, e então ficariam sabendo a verdade.

Jared não chegou contar para Jensen sobre o pagamento do resgate. Principalmente depois da conversa que tiveram. Por mais que doesse ser abandonado, ele não queria que o louro ficasse com ele por culpa ou pena. Ele pagara o resgate para salvar a vida do homem que amava, e não se arrependia, mesmo que o louro não quisesse ficar mais com ele.

* * *

No dia seguinte Jared buscou Jensen no hospital. O louro ainda estava abatido, e usava um par de muletas, pois ainda não podia apoiar todo o peso do corpo na perna direita. Também precisava continuar em repouso por conta das costelas quebradas.

A viagem entre o hospital e a mansão foi tensa. Os dois conversavam sobre assuntos banais. Jensen perguntou sobre a empresa e Jared desconversou. Não queria mentir, e muito menos dizer a verdade...

Assim que chegaram em casa, Ackles foi logo querendo reinicializar Misha. Conforme combinado no dia anterior, ele e o marido seguiram as instruções e puseram o androide para funcionar na opção B.

Jensen estava bastante tenso quando Misha finalmente abriu os olhos e olhou para ele. Seu coração bateu descompassado, e o louro sorriu para o robô, feliz em vê-lo com ótimo aspecto.

\- Misha! - exclamou o rapaz, dando um abraço amigável no androide. Sua vontade era de se jogar com braços do robozinho e enchê-lo de beijos, mas não o fez por respeito ao marido que estava presente. - Você está bem?

\- Sim, comigo tudo bem. Mas você está todo machucado! Eles te sequestraram, me conta... A última coisa que eu me lembro foi quando aquele carro veio na minha direção!

Ackles ficou feliz pois Misha parecia se lembrar de tudo que tinha acontecido. O robozinho, entretanto, estava um pouco mais frio que de costume. Talvez ainda estivesse chateado com a discussão que tiveram logo antes do sequestro... Talvez fosse apenas a presença de Jared ali com eles...

Padalecki olhou para o marido e fez um sinal com a cabeça, e o louro entendeu o recado.

\- Depois eu te conto tudinho, Misha. Mas primeiro... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Jensen tinha certeza que Misha o amava, e confirmaria isso quando ele perguntasse. Mas e se estivesse enganado? Padalecki também estava certo de que androides não eram capazes de amar. Mas e se e se, por algum milagre, esse pudesse? Apesar da certeza, sempre havia um tantinho de dúvida, e os dois estavam bastante apreensivos.

\- Pode – respondeu o robozinho.

\- Misha... - prosseguiu Jensen... Por favor. Me responda... Você me ama?

O robô demorou menos de dois segundos para dar a resposta, mais para Jensen e Jared aquele tempo pareceu uma eternidade.


	19. Coração de lata

**_Capítulo 19 - Coração de Lata_**

 _O robô demorou menos de dois segundos para dar a resposta, mais para Jensen e Jared aquele tempo pareceu uma eternidade._

\- Jensen, eu sou um robô... Robôs não tem sentimentos.

O louro olhou para o androide atônito, como quem não entende a resposta, e Jared suspirou aliviado.

\- Mas Misha... Você... Você disse que me amava... Você não me ama? - os olhos do louro se encheram de lágrimas.

\- Não. Eu estava programado para te agradar a qualquer custo. Te conquistar...

\- Mas... Misha...

Jensen então virou-se para Jared. Ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar. Talvez o androide estivesse sem jeito, e não quisesse ter aquela conversa na frente de Padalecki.

\- Jay, por favor... Nos deixe a sós...

Jensen estava com os olhos úmidos, e Jared saiu com o coração apertado. Como não prestara mais atenção ao marido? Em parte era culpa dele que Jensen estava tendo uma desilusão amorosa com um robô sem sentimentos... Maldita hora que ele comprara aquele androide.

* * *

\- Misha... Agora pode falar... Estamos aqui só nós dois! É que o Jared falou que você não me amava, que era impossível... Eu contei pra ele, meu amor! Eu contei que nós vamos ficar juntos agora!

O robozinho permaneceu calado.

\- Misha... Você me ama, não ama? - insistiu o louro.

\- Já disse, Jensen. Robôs não sentem...

\- Mas como você podia agir assim... Como se tivesse tanto sentimento? - perguntou Jensen, sem conseguir segurar as lágrimas. Ele estava chocado.

O androide então explicou tudo sobre inteligência artificial e a tecnologia de ponta usada na sua construção. A informação entrou por um ouvido e saiu pelo outro. Ackles não queria ouvir... Ficou ali parado, abismado, com o coração partido. Pior que um amor acabado era um que jamais existiu. Todo aquele tempo, e o androide nunca o amara de verdade.

Misha olhou curioso para a reação do dono. Mesmo funcionando no modo B, ele ainda era impulsionado a aprender sobre as reação humanas.

\- Por que isso te incomoda tanto? Ainda podemos morar juntos...

\- Não! Você... Você nem gosta de mim... Você gosta de mim, Misha? Nem que seja um pouquinho? - o louro perguntou nervoso.

\- Não, Jensen... Não tenho nenhum tipo de sentimento em relação a você. Nem a você, nem a nada, nem a ninguém...

Jensen cobriu o rosto com as mãos e chorou desconsolado. Como pudera se deixar enganar daquela maneira? Fora um idiota mesmo. Mas Misha insistiu.

\- Por que isso te incomoda tanto? Você não tem como saber sobre o sentimento dos outros... Só consegue sentir os seus... Se eu estiver no modo A, vou agir da mesma maneira que agia antes...

Como o robô podia pensar que não fazia a menor diferença? É claro que fazia... Ele precisava saber que o amor que sentia era recíproco.

\- Mas faz diferença pra mim! Saber que é tudo programado... Saber que você não me ama. - Jensen enxugou os olhos. - Jared me ama tanto... Por que eu haveria de magoá-lo, e fazê-lo sofrer, quando você está pouco se lixando pra mim? - o rapaz falou com raiva.

\- Como você sabe que o Jared te ama?

Jensen se irritou ainda mais. Padalecki o amava muito, mesmo que ultimamente não tenha podido lhe dar toda a atenção desejada...

\- Por que ele é humano. E tem sentimentos... - Jensen respondeu, sem esconder a mágoa que sentia do robozinho agora. - E ele não foi programado para me conquistar. Não teria motivo algum para ficar comigo se não fosse por amor!

\- Certo... - ponderou Misha. - Mas quem disse que o que você chama de amor, é exatamente o que ele sente? Quem disse que o que ele chama de amor, é o que você sente? Você não pode saber, essa é a verdade. Não pode saber do sentimento dos outros. Só pode perceber o que demonstram sentir... Então, logicamente, só deveria se importar com isso... Basta me colocar no modo A que eu volto a ser tudo o que você sempre sonhou...

Aquela conversa estava dando um nó na cabeça do louro. O androide tinha uma certa razão... Ele de fato não podia ter certeza do sentimento de ninguém, a não ser através de suas atitudes e palavras. O amor em si era algo totalmente não observável, então por que, de fato, ele se importava tanto? Talvez o rapaz não pudesse responder racionalmente... Mas importava sim! E depois de ter certeza de que Misha estava apenas simulando, nada, jamais, poderia ser igual.

O louro respirou fundo.

\- Não... Essa conversa vai estar sempre ali... Nós dois sabendo que você nunca me amou, e jamais ma amará... É impossível voltar a ser como antes.

Misha ficou calado por um momento, e então sugeriu.

\- Se quiser, pode deletar essa conversa da minha memória...

* * *

Algum tempo depois Jensen e Misha saíram do quarto. O robô, ao contrário de como se comportava antes, estava todo solícito, mostrando-se preocupado com o dono, e sem esconder a excitação pelo que estava por acontecer.

\- Misha, espera por mim lá fora, que eu já estou indo... - pediu Ackles. Foi só aí que Padalecki notou que o androide carregava uma mala consigo. O moreno gelou.

Jared... - Jensen falou com a voz firme, assim que o robozinho se retirou. Ele não estava mais chorando, mas Padalecki pôde notar muita tristeza no brilho de seus olhos. - Eu preciso de um tempo a sós com ele... Você entende...

O coração de Jared estava espatifado. Ele havia prometido a Jensen que caso o robozinho confirmasse seu amor, deixaria que ficassem em paz. Jensen, entretanto, jamais prometera que a falta de amor do androide seria o suficiente para que mantivesse seu casamento com ele... Seu amado estava partindo, e levava consigo um Misha programado para agradar, o que era claramente perceptível.

\- Mas Jensen... Você vai para onde? - perguntou o moreno alarmado. Independente de qualquer coisa não podia deixar o louro, recém-saído do hospital, precisando se recuperar, sair assim sem mais nem menos, sem rumo, e sem ter onde ficar.

Ackles então contou que tinha ligado para Justin, um amigo de velhos tempos, que tinha uma pousada há poucos quilômetros dali. O amigo deixou que Jensen e o robô se hospedassem lá por alguns dias, e Jensen já tinham inclusive chamado um táxi.

\- Depois eu volto para conversar melhor, e pegar o restante das minhas coisas...

\- Mas quando? - Jared ficou preocupado, pois em pouco tempo não estaria mais na mansão.

\- Não vou demorar demais... Talvez três ou quatro dias... Por favor... Eu preciso desse tempo com ele...

O moreno assentiu, com lágrimas nos olhos. Jensen falou em buscar suas coisas... Estaria perdendo seu marido de vez? Assim que Jensen e o robozinho saíram o moreno chorou. Chorou o tempo que perdera dedicando-se a uma empresa que nunca o fizera feliz. O tempo que poderia ter passado ao lado do marido, dando e recebendo amor.

* * *

Minutos antes...

\- Seria possível deletar essa conversa da sua memória? - Jensen perguntou, reflexivo.

\- Sim, claro... Você pode apagar tudo a partir do momento que quiser.

O robozinho instruiu Jensen em como fazer o procedimento, o que ele fez prontamente, em seguida colocando o androide novamente na opção A.

Misha abriu os olhos, parecendo espantado.

\- Jensen, o que aconteceu! O que houve com você!? Eu me lembro... Deles te levando... Te sequestrando... E depois o carro veio para cima de mim.

A expressão no olhar, as palavras, o comportamento... Ackles sentiu como se só agora estivesse reencontrando o seu robozinho pela primeira vez depois do acidente. A lembrança do androide atropelado e da discussão que tiveram antes do sequestro fizeram-se fortemente presentes.

\- Está tudo bem, Misha... Está tudo bem agora... - ele murmurou.

O louro abraçou o androide ternamente e chorou em seus ombros. Nem ele próprio sabia a qual emoção atribuir às lágrimas. Estava agora com ele de novo. O seu Misha...

O robô quis saber de tudo, e Jensen resumiu sem entrar em muitos detalhes. Contou do sequestro e de como Misha fora encontrado e enviado para conserto no Japão.

\- Eles te machucaram tanto! - suspirou o androide, fazendo cara triste.

\- Mas agora já estou bem melhor... - sorriu o louro. - E graças a Deus, você também está! Eu te amo, Misha. - Jensen falou, com a voz embargada.

\- Eu também te amo. - respondeu o robozinho, abraçando o dono com cuidado.

Então Jensen veio com a notícia. Tinha finalmente conversado com Jared. Eles iriam embora. Ficariam em fim sós...

Misha abriu um sorriso enorme. Parecia uma criança em dia de Natal.

\- Sério, Jensen, você fez isso!? Eu nem acredito! - comemorou ele, pulando e rodopiando pelo quarto. – Eu vou te fazer tão feliz! - completou, parecendo extasiado.

O robozinho então ajudou Ackles a colocar umas peças de roupa na mala, enquanto o louro ligava para o amigo Justin para pedir um favor. Estava com pouco dinheiro, e não queria pedir nada ao marido. Tinha o suficiente para comer, pegar um táxi, e comprar uma coisinha ou outra, mas uma hospedagem em hotel estava fora de questão.

* * *

Jensen então se despediu de Jared com um beijo no rosto e partiu, deixando o moreno com o coração na mão. Então era isso? Tinha sido trocado por um coração de lata, sem sentimentos?

Chorando muito o moreno começou a empacotar suas coisas. Tinha pertences demais. Alguma coisas tentaria vender... Se entreteve então com os aspectos práticos da vida para esquecer um pouco da dor de queimava seu peito...


	20. Perhaps Love

**Comentário aos review,**

 **sara2013,** muito obrigada por todos os comentários! Eu sei que essa história é muito Cockles para o seu gosto, então obrigada mesmo por estar lendo mesmo assim! Bem, vamos lá...

Cap 16 - Você disse que Jensen era falso quando disse que amava o Jared... Mas Jensen sempre amou o Jared, ele apenas teve muitas decepções e sentiu-se sozinho... Acabou se apaixonando pelo Misha. Mas, será que ele não pode amar os dois? Essa questão está na sinopse dessa história, e é para refletir... Uma pessoa pode amar dois ao mesmo tempo, ou não?

Cap 17 - Hahaha, achei engraçado você shippar Jared com a Ruana... Mas o Jay nessa história é gay, não ia rolar... E o Jensen, bem, ele ainda acha que o Jared é super rico, então não custaria muito para ele consertar a lata. A preocupação exagerada com o Misha foi pelo fato dele ter visto o robô sendo destruído, e por sua culpa.

Cap 18 - Ahhh nossa, que horror, imagina o Jensen só um toquinho, sem braços e pernas... Que pesadelo! Hahahah. Coitado!

Cap 19 - Eu também não gosto, e nem leio Cockles... Mas quando tive a ideia de escrever essa história, o único que se encaixava no papel de robô - e como uma luva, aliás - era o Misha... O Jensen era o candidato natural a se relacionar com ele. Quanto ao Jared, ele não enxerga o que o Jensen fez tão errado assim. Para ele é como se o marido tivesse se apaixonado pelo computador... É difícil até de ter raiva. Ele quer recomeçar e ser feliz ao lado do Jen, longe do que de fato os afastou - que foi seu trabalho exagerado na empresa.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20 - Perhaps Love**

Jensen e Misha chegaram na pousada, conversaram brevemente com Justin, e em seguida foram acomodados em um quarto simples mas muito aconchegante.

Jensen, meu amor! Eu nem acredito que estamos finalmente sozinhos. Você não sabe como me faz feliz! - disse o robozinho, enquanto ajudava o louro a se ajeitar na cama.

Jensen estava exausto com toda a confusão de emoções, e a movimentação até chagar ali. Mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo...

\- Deita aqui do meu lado, Misha... Me abraça...

O robozinho então se aconchegou ao dono e fez carinho em seus cabelos. Um carinho suave e amoroso. Era difícil para Ackles segurar as lágrimas... Mas o louro não deixou que Misha o percebesse chorando. Por fim, o cansaço falou mais alto e o ex-mecânico conseguiu relaxar e dormir.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Jensen e Misha permaneceram juntos, entretidos namorando e assistindo séries de TV. Do quarto era possível ver a piscina da pousada, e, lá pelas tantas, o robô disse que queria ir à piscina.

\- Você pode me olhar daqui! - sugeriu, sorrindo.

O louro ficou pensativo.

\- Não, Misha... Eu quero ir também, com você. Mas mais tarde... O sol está forte, e eu estou há muito tempo sem colocar o nariz pra fora. Se a gente for agora, vou acabar me queimando demais...

O robozinho pareceu contente. Ele poderia esperar... Jensen, que ainda tinha dificuldade para se mover e sentia dores, passou a maior parte do dia deitado, enquanto Misha se prontificou a receber a comida que entregavam no quarto, e ajudar no que mais fosse preciso.

\- Você quer ajuda com o banho? - perguntou, com carinha de safado.

Jensen sorriu e aceitou. Foi um momento gostoso. Misha parecia se divertir a valer, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo nu do outro. Jensen, sentado em um banquinho de plástico, também ensaboou o robozinho, e se divertiu muito com as expressões e reações do androide.

\- Você é muito gostoso... - exclamou o robô.

Jensen riu.

\- Me dá uma carona para a cama?

Misha ajudou o rapaz a se enrolar na toalha e o levou de colo. Depois deitou-se ao seu lado, e mais beijinhos doces foram trocados entre os dois.

* * *

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Jensen chamou o robozinho para ir com ele à piscina da pousada. Os olhinhos de Misha brilharam.

Oba! Vamos! - comemorou o androide. Depois olhou para o rapaz com a expressão preocupada. - Mas tem certeza que você pode entrar na água?

Bem, na verdade Jensen não podia, por causa do machucado na perna... Mas ele podia se sentar na beirada para admirar a felicidade do outro. E foi isso que fez.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na mansão, Jared passava o dia entre as lágrimas e a arrumação. Sebastian, Ruana e os demais empregados que ainda estavam por lá, maldiziam o ex-mecânico, tão malvado, que deixara o patrão falido e abandonado.

\- Antes eu não tivesse ajudado. Se eu soubesse... - exclamou Ruana mais para si mesma. Mas Padalecki escutou.

\- Nem brinca com uma coisa dessas! O Jensen continua sendo o homem que eu amo...

Jared acabara de encher mais uma caixa enorme. Meu Deus... Quantas coisas inúteis... Roupas que nunca foram usadas... Objetos que nunca foram necessários... Com quanta coisa sem serventia Padalecki gastara seu dinheiro ao longo dos anos? Eram coisas que comprara para si mesmo, coisas que comprara para Jensen... E eles não precisavam de nada daquilo.

* * *

O robô nunca tinha ido à piscina de noite, e pareceu adorar a experiência. Nadava de um lado para outro fazendo acrobacias na água, para divertimento de Ackles, que se manteve apenas sentado, com os pés na água, assistindo.

\- Você está feliz, Misha? - Jensen gostava de vê-lo contente.

O robozinho balançou a cabeça com entusiasmo, e voltou a nadar e se atirar de um lado para outro. Ackles sorriu, mas uma lágrima lhe escapou. A dele, era uma felicidade triste.

\- Jensen, eu... Eu preciso ir lá fora.

\- Para que, Misha?

Três dias já tinham se passado desde que os dois haviam chegado à pousada, e apenas haviam saído do quarto à noite, para ir a piscina.

\- Eu preciso tomar sol, para me recarregar!

Jensen sorriu.

\- Não! Misha, você não precisa mais disso... Senta aqui. Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar.

O androide então sentou-se na cama, pertinho do dono, que continuou a falar.

\- Quando te consertaram no Japão, o fabricante aproveitou para mexer na sua tecnologia. Misha, é incrível como as coisas avançam, e... Eu tenho uma novidade que você vai adorar. Só estava esperando o momento certo para te contar!

O robozinho olhou para o rapaz com muita atenção.

\- Conta logo – pediu.

\- A cada dia que passa, você está se tornando mais humano, sabe? - o louro tinha os olhos úmidos – não precisa mais da luz solar, como um robô. Pode ficar o dia todinho aqui dentro comigo... E daqui a algum tempo, vai poder comer... Vai poder dormir...

Misha parecia incrédulo, chocado.

\- Jura!?

\- Claro, meu amor! Juro... Você vai ser um homem, assim como eu - comemorou o louro.

O androide sorriu de uma orelha a outra e abraçou o dono, carinhosamente.

* * *

Durante esse tempo, Jared trabalhou com afinco para desocupar a mansão o mais depressa possível. Separou apenas uma pequena quantidade de coisas que levaria consigo para a casa do lago.

Sempre que pensava em ir para lá, seu coração apertava. Ele gostava muito daquele lugar, mas principalmente lembrava-se de Jensen. Não o Jensen infeliz que viveu por anos preso naquele maldito casarão. Mas sim um Jensen livre, cheio de vida, cheio de planos... Ahh se ele pudesse voltar atrás e fazer aquele homem feliz... Mas isso ele não podia fazer. Torcia então por uma segunda chance.

Jensen havia prometido que voltaria em poucos dias, e então teriam uma conversa séria. O louro ainda não sabia da venda da mansão e da falência da empresa... Talvez a perspectiva de uma nova vida o ajudasse a se decidir por ficar ao lado do moreno. Padalecki não queria, entretanto, que a escolha fosse feita por pena ou culpa. Precisava pensar na melhor forma possível de colocar as coisas... Talvez pudesse omitir a falênia da empresa por enquanto e dizer que a mudança era simplesmente a escolha por uma vida mais simples e feliz.

* * *

\- Jensen... Eu... Acho que estou com frio... Mas isso não pode, né?

Vem cá, Misha. Deita aqui comigo.

Jensen dividiu as cobertas com o robozinho e o envolveu eu um abraço.

\- Acho que ir a piscina à noite acabou te resfriando... Tem que acostumar com essas coisas, já que vai ser humano agora, né?

\- Estou resfriado? - Misha parecia muito surpreso.

\- Sim, mas eu vou cuidar de você. Você vai se sentir melhor logo, está bem?

O androide então se aconchegou no peito do dono.

\- Canta pra mim... - pediu ele – Misha sempre elogiava o louro quando ele cantava. Ele tinha uma voz bonita e muito afinada.

Jensen já estava com uma música na cabeça, e cantou baixinho.

 ** _Perhaps love is like a resting place (Talvez o amor seja como um lugar de descanço)_**

 ** _a shelter from the storm (um abrigo da tempestade)_**

 ** _It exists to give you comfort, (Ele existe para te confortar)_**

 ** _it is there to keep you warm (está lá para te aquecer)_**

 ** _And in those times of trouble (E em tempos turbulentos)_**

 ** _when you are most alone (quando você está mais sozinho)_**

 ** _The memory of love (a memória do amor)_**

 ** _will bring you home ( te trará para casa)_**

 ** _Perhaps love is like a window (Talvez o amor seja como uma janela)_**

 ** _Perhaps an open door (talvez uma porta aberta)_**

 ** _It invites you to come closer (ele te convida a se aproximar)_**

 ** _It wants to show you more (ele quer te mostrar mais)_**

 ** _And even if you lose yourself (e mesmo que você se perca)_**

 ** _And don't know what to do (e não saiba o que fazer)_**

 ** _The memory of love will see you through (a memória do amor te fará superar)_**

\- Que música linda! Por favor, continua...

Jensen continuou a cantar.

 ** _Love to some is like a cloud (O amor para alguns é como uma nuvem)_**

 ** _to some as strong as steel (para alguns é forte como aço)_**

 ** _For some a way of living (Para alguns uma maneira de viver)_**

 ** _for some a way to feel (para alguns uma maneira de sentir)_**

 ** _And some say love is holding on (e alguns dizem que a amor é se apegar)_**

 ** _and some say letting go (e outros dizem é deixar ir)_**

 ** _And some say love is everything (e alguns dizem que o amor é tudo)_**

 ** _and some say they don't know (e outros dizem não saber)_**

Ackles não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas, enquanto entoava aquela canção tão bonita, e ao mesmo tempo, para ele, tão triste. Amar, para alguns, era deixar ir...

\- Jensen... Você está chorando? - perguntou Misha, com a voz muito fraca agora.

\- É de emoção, meu amor... Você está se tornando humano. É tudo o que eu sempre quis...

O louro segurava o corpo do robozinho, e notou o quanto estava gelado. Ele tremia sem parar.

 ** _Perhaps love is like the ocean (Talvez o amor seja como o oceano)_** – prosseguiu ele

 ** _full of conflict, full of pain ( cheio de conflito, cheio de dor)_**

 ** _Like a fire when it's cold outside ( Como a lareira quando está frio lá fora)_**

 ** _thunder when it rains (ou o trovão quando chove)._**

Jensen cantava com dificuldade devido ao nó que se formava em sua garganta.

\- Jensen... Eu... Acho que estou ficando com sono... - o robozinho sorriu , já quase sem energia.

Jensen tentou confortá-lo como pôde. Seu coração batia como um tambor. Ele o amava tanto... Tanto... Mas era assim que tinha que ser.

\- Então dorme, meu amor. Dorme...

\- E quando eu acordar...?

\- Quando você acordar vai ter te tornado totalmente humano. E nós vamos viver a vida maravilhosa que você sempre quis. Vamos viajar, vamos à piscina, vamos nos amar, loucamente. E você vai poder tomar sorvete, vai poder chorar... Vai poder amar...

Misha fechou os olhinhos, e segurou na mão do louro.

 ** _If I should live forever (Se eu viver para sempre)_**

 ** _and all my dreams come true (e todos os meus sonhos se tornarem realidade)_**

 ** _My memories of love will be of you (Minhas memórias de amor serão com você)._**

Jensen sentiu o corpo de Misha parar de tremer, e a pegada em sua mão se afrouxar. E então ele abraçou o robozinho com mais força, deixando toda a emoção invadir o seu peito. E chorou rios de lágrimas. Era isso... Tinha acabado. O louro fez questão de proporcionar ao robozinho últimos de dias de muita felicidade. Ele sabia que os sentimentos de Misha eram apenas uma ilusão... Mas seu coração pedira por um fechamento, um fim bonito... Em seus devaneios, Jensen via Misha acordando em uma outra dimensão qualquer, e vivendo tudo aquilo que ele o prometera.

* * *

Quando o táxi estacionou na frente da mansão dos Padalecki, Jared, que já esperava ansiosamente desde o dia anterior, estava do lado de fora.

Sem conseguir evitar a felicidade de ver seu amado de volta, ele correu ao encontro dele. Jensen parecia muito triste, mas lhe deu um abraço carinhoso. Depois mostrou Misha, totalmente desacordado dentro do carro.

Você pode levar ele para dentro?

Jared ficou perplexo. O que estava acontecendo? Mas ele obedeceu. Pegou o robozinho nos braços e o carregou até a sala. Será que ele estava quebrado?

\- Você precisa que eu mande consertá-lo? - Padalecki perguntou com um tom magoado assim que Jensen entrou em casa. Isso ele não faria... Não tinha mais dinheiro para gastar assim.

Mas o moreno ficou aliviado quando veio a resposta.

\- Não, Jay... Ele só está sem bateria... Melhor assim. Eu não vou passar o resto da minha vida apaixonado por um robô! Guarda ele aí na mansão, sei lá... A gente precisa conversar.

Jared concordou. Tinham muito o que conversar... Mas antes que ele pudesse expor seus planos para o futuro ao lado do marido, Jensen tomou a palavra primeiro.

\- Eu preciso sair daqui, sabe? Encontrar o meu caminho... Sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu, Jay... Eu queria que tivesse sido diferente.

\- Jensen, eu também! - interrompeu Padalecki. - Me desculpa por não ter te dado mais atenção. Eu estava cego, trabalhando feito um louco, e...

\- Não foi culpa sua... Aconteceu... Mas eu preciso ir. Não posso perder a minha vida preso nessa casa. Essa vida não é para mim... E eu devia ter percebido isso, antes de fazer o que eu fiz. Você é um homem maravilhoso, e eu te traí!

\- Você não me traiu! - O moreno enfatizou o "não". Ele se recusava a considerar um caso com Misha como sendo traição.

Jensen não queria mais discutir sobre esse assunto.

\- A gente concorda em descordar então, ok?

Jared assentiu. O que passou, tinha passado. Ele perdoaria o que quer que fosse... E foi aí que ele sugeriu que fossem embora da mansão juntos. Assim como o louro, queria viver uma vida mais tranquila.

\- Jura!? - espantou-se Jensen. - Fico feliz que tenha tomado essa decisão. Pelo seu próprio bem... Mas de qualquer forma, Jay, eu preciso ficar sozinho um tempo... Esquecer o Misha de vez, sabe?

Com o coração ainda partido por causa do androide, não era justo que ele ficasse com Padalecki naquele momento. Jared era um homem lindo e cheio de qualidades. Não merecia virar prêmio de consolação de ninguém...

Os olhos do moreno marejaram. Ele entendeu, mas não esperava por aquela resposta...

* * *

 **Notas Finais**

 **A música que Jensen cantou para Misha se chama "Perhaps Love", interpretada por John Denver e Placido Domingo. Escutem para entrar no clima.;)**

 **Falta só mais um capítulo agora para terminar!**


	21. Somewhere only we know

**Comentário ao review,**

 **sara2013** , muito obrigada novamente por comentar! Eu sei que você está revoltada com ele, mas dê uma chance ao rapaz... É ao lado dele que o Jared quer terminar essa história... Rsrsrsrs. Jared merece um final feliz, não só no campo amoroso. Como você falou, a empresa nunca foi sonho dele. Ele precisa mesmo encontrar uma atividade que o faça feliz.

 **Muito obrigado a todos que leram! É com muita felicidade que termino mais essa fic. Missão cumprida depois da anos parada...**

* * *

 **Capítulo final - Somewhere only we know**

Jared já estava com tudo pronto para sair. Consigo, levaria apenas uma mala de roupas e objetos pessoais. Jensen trocou as roupas sujas, que usara na pousada de Justin, por outras limpas, e refez suas malas. Tinha camisas e calças demais, e não precisava de tudo aquilo. Já estava pronto também.

\- Você vai para onde? - perguntou Padalecki, vendo que o louro estava já prestes a chamar um táxi – eu posso te dar uma carona...

O louro baixou o celular. Talvez uma carona ele pudesse aceitar...

\- Eu vou para a rodoviária... E de lá, vou voltar para Appleville...

Appleville era a cidadezinha onde Jensen morava antes. Onde trabalhava como mecânico e tinha muitos conhecidos. Lá seria mais fácil para ele conseguir onde ficar, e arranjar trabalho.

\- Eu estou indo para a casa do lago, Jensen... Fica tão pertinho... Eu te deixo lá...

\- Tem certeza? - o louro não sabia se seria uma boa ideia. Seriam horas juntos na estrada... Ao mesmo tempo, ele e Jared ainda se gostavam. Não tinham nenhum motivo para deixar de ser amigos.

Padalecki assentiu, e colocou sua mala e a de Jensen no único carro que lhe tinha sobrado. Depois o rapaz se despediu de seus empregados, que trabalhavam pelo último dia ali. Sentiria falta deles... Sebastian prometeu que manteria contato e visitaria Jared na casa do lago. Ele e Ruana já tinham conseguido emprego na casa de um amigo de Jared, por intermédio do ex-patrão.

* * *

Jensen achou que a viagem ao lado de Jared fosse ser um tanto desconfortável. E o foi, talvez por alguns minutos em que nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o que dizer. Mas depois, após um dos dois comentar algum coisa aleatória, a conversa fluiu como mágica. Fazia tempo que Jensen e Jared não conversavam descontraidamente sobre qualquer assunto.

Ambos estavam se encaminhando para uma nova vida. Tinham expectativas, sonhos, e muita ansiedade. E então, porque não conversar sobre isso? Jensen contou para o moreno que o seu sonho era produzir cerveja artesanal. Ele tinha pensado bastante a respeito... Não queria ser mecânico para sempre. Para falar a verdade, ele nunca curtira muito aquela profissão. Pretendia trabalhar mais uns anos para juntar dinheiro e aí sim, realizar o seu sonho. Mas não aceitaria dinheiro do ex-marido.

\- Cerveja artesanal? Que ideia interessante... Que tal vender no meu novo bar?

\- Você, dono de um bar!? - Jensen riu. Nunca imaginaria Jared trocando o terno e a gravata por um ambiente daqueles. - É uma ótima ideia, Jay!

Padalecki suspirou. A verdade é que, assim como Jensen, ele ainda não tinha dinheiro para concretizar seu sonho. Na verdade, ele nem sabia como ganhar seu sustento até lá... Mas aquela não era hora de conversar sobre isso.

* * *

Jensen e Jared conversaram tão animadamente durante a viagem que nem sentiram o tempo passar, mesmo tendo ficado bastante tempo presos em um engarrafamento. Quando se aproximavam de seu destino, já estava escuro. Jared ponderou. Não fazia o menor sentido largar Jensen na cidade sem ter onde dormir. Eles eram amigos afinal...

\- Jen, você pode dormir em um dos chalés. Já está tarde... Aliás, pode ficar o quanto quiser. Nós somos amigos, não é? E depois, você ainda precisa de um tempinho para acaber de se recuperar.

Antes aquela possibilidade parecia impensável para Jensen. Mas pensando melhor, por que não? Jared tinha razão... Ele não tinha mesmo para onde ir, e, acima de qualquer coisa, ele e o moreno eram amigos.

* * *

Os corações de Jensen e de Jared bateram mais forte ao se aproximar da propriedade. Ambos tinham lembranças fortes daquele lugar.

\- Onde estão os empregados? - Jensen perguntou surpreso. Em geral eram recepcionados por um monte deles.

\- Mandei todos embora... - Padalecki sorriu sem graça. Fizera isso para economizar, é claro...

\- Todos? Até o caseiro? - Jensen arregalou-se. Seu ex estava ficando maluco?

Padalecki apenas assentiu, um tanto sem graça. Pensou que Jensen fosse insistir para saber seus motivos. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu...

\- Ahhh. Meu Deus, Jay. Eu nem acredito! Você está mesmo querendo mudar, hein? Vai ser maravilhoso ficar em paz, sozinho. Você vai ver... Enquanto eu ainda estiver por aqui eu posso te ajudar no que for preciso. Te ensino a lavar a louça e fritar ovo.

Jensen riu, e Jared, mais ainda.

Logo o louro foi alojado no mesmo chalé onde ele costumava dormir quando trabalhou para o pai de Jared. O moreno, por sua vez, foi dormir na casa principal.

* * *

Jared estava muito cansado. Mas, àquela noite, custou a dormir. Que dia longo tivera... Nem parecia que fora naquela mesma manhã que vira Jensen chegar de táxi, e seu coração se enchera de esperança – para em seguida se despedaçar. Seu casamento havia terminado... Mas, estranhamente, a sensação que tinha no peito agora, era de conforto. Há muito tempo não sentia Jensen tão próximo de si... No final das contas, tivera um dia maravilhoso na companhia do homem que amava – mesmo que não mais pudesse chamá-lo de seu. Era a vida pregando peças...

Padalecki despertou após alguma horas de sono. Olhou o relógio. Eram quatro horas da manhã... O rapaz estremeceu. Quantas fezes não colocara o despertador para as quatro para se encontrar com Jensen na beira do lago? Seu corpo reagia naturalmente àquela casa. Em um misto de ansiedade e saudosismo, o moreno, sabendo que não conseguiria dormir de novo, vestiu-se e resolveu caminhar até o local de encontro.

* * *

O coração de Padalecki batia forte, como que antecipando o que estava por vir. Para ele, quase não foi surpresa encontrar Jensen sentado à beira do lago.

\- Jen... Você por aqui? - perguntou o moreno com a voz suave, e sem conseguir conter a alegria e emoção.

O louro estremeceu com o susto, mas, depois, ao ver o outro se aproximando, uma doce sensação lhe invadiu o peito. Olhando àquela paisagem e o lindo rapaz, que agora sentava-se ao seu lado, era como se nunca tivessem saído dali. A morte do pai de Jared, a vida de prisioneiro na mansão, a paixão sem sentido por um humanoide sem sentimentos... Tudo aquilo parecia nada mais que um sonho ruim.

\- Você se incomoda se eu me sentar ao seu lado? - perguntou Padalecki, ao perceber Jensen tão pensativo.

Ackles abriu um largo sorriso. Claro que não tinha problema... Nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o que dizer, e calaram-se por algum tempo. Ambos cheios de lembranças de um tempo feliz.

\- Lembra daquele dia que a gente estava no lago e o meu pai apareceu... E você mergulhou... - Jared começou a rir.

\- E eu quase morri sem fôlego embaixo d'água? - Ackles se fez de zangado – Lembro. - completou rindo junto com o moreno.

Os dois então começaram a se lembrar de vários episódios engraçados, alegres, felizes, românticos... E quando perceberam, seus lábios já estavam há apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Jensen estremeceu. Seu coração palpitava. Ele afastou o rosto seu graça.

Jared então, do nada, lembrou de uma música.

\- Posso cantar pra você?

Jensen sorriu. Padalecki não era muito de cantar, apesar do louro achar que ele cantava bem.

\- Pode... Quer que eu pegue o violão?

\- Não precisa... - Jared então começou a cantar baixinho

 ** _I walked across an empty land (eu atravessei um terreno vazio)_**

 ** _I knew the pathway like the back of my hand (eu conhecia o caminho como a palma de minha mão)_**

 ** _I felt the earth beneath my feet (eu senti a terra debaixo dos meus pés)_**

 _ **Sat by the river and it made me complete (sentei na beira do rio e isso** me fez completo)._

Que música tão linda, e Jared parecia um anjo cantando. A letra, simplesmente tinha tudo a ver com o momento... Jensen respirou fundo, escutando e olhando o moreno com admiração.

 ** _Oh, simple thing, where have you gone? (Oh, simplicidade, onde você foi?)_**

 ** _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on (Eu estou ficando velho e preciso de algo com que possa contar)_**

 ** _So tell me when you're gonna let me in (Então me diga quando vai me deixar entrar)_**

 ** _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin (Estou ficando cansado e preciso de um lugar pra começar)_**

A voz de Jared embargou. Ele estava emocionado de estar ali, sentado ao lado de Jensen, cantando aquela canção... Ele queria tanto beijar aquela boca linda. Sentir o calor do homem que amava... Será que Jensen iria se entregar a ele mais uma vez?

O louro, vendo o moreno engasgar, apenas deu um leve sorriso, e prosseguiu com a canção.

 ** _I came across a fallen tree (eu passei por uma árvore caída)_**

 ** _I felt the branches of it looking at me (Eu senti seus galhos olhando pra mim)_**

 ** _Is this the place, we used to love? (É esse o lugar que a gente costumava amar?)_**

 ** _Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? (É esse o lugar com o qual eu venho sonhando?)_**

Jensen parou para respirar fundo. Não queria chorar... E foi Jared quem continuou.

 ** _And if you have a minute why don't we go (e se você tiver um minuto porque nós não vamos)_**

 ** _Talking about that somewhere only we know? (Falando sobre o lugar que apenas nós dois conhecemos)_**

 ** _This could be the end of everything (Esse poderia ser o fim de tudo)_**

 _ **So why don't we go Somewhere only we know?(Então porque não vamos** **para um lugar onde apenas nós dois conhecemos)**_

Eles já estavam nesse lugar... Jensen fechou o olhos e Jared se aproximou de mansinho. Os dois com o coração batendo acelerado, como se fosse a primeira vez. Como se fossem meninos de novo...

A emoção de um passava para o outro, e uma névoa de sentimentos – lindos sentimentos de amor – envolvia os dois. Nem Ackles nem Padalecki se lembrava mais como era aquilo... E então, o que Jensen algum dia sentiu por Misha pareceu diminuto. Aquilo sim, era amor de verdade. Amor por um homem, que o amava de volta. E ele podia sim, sentir o sentimento do outro. Era forte demais.

\- Como eu pude ficar tão cego? - Jensen perguntou, deixando uma lágrima lhe escapar dos olhos.

\- Como eu pude ser tão idiota? - Jared completou sorrindo.

E os dois se abraçaram mais, se beijaram mais, e depois se mudaram para o chalé para poder terminar o que haviam começado. A consumação de seu segundo casamento...

Estando juntos e felizes, Jared finalmente contou à Jensen sobre o pagamento do resgate, e que estava com a situação financeira apertada. Assim que se recuperou 100%, o louro conseguiu um emprego como mecânico e trabalhou por alguns meses para ajudar no sustento dos dois - já que Jared ainda tinha algumas economias. Isso foi até a polícia encontrar Cloette, Frank e Sean e lhes arrancar o ouro – o resto do dinheiro eles deram um jeito de gastar ou esconder...

Com o ouro recuperado, Jared abriu seu bar e comprou os equipamentos para a fabricação de cerveja, que foram instalados no terreno de sua propriedade do lago. Jensen largou o emprego de mecânico, e os dois finalmente encontraram atividades que lhes davam sustento e prazer. Principalmente, permitia que ficassem juntos a maior parte do tempo. Jared ajudava com a fabricação de cervejas, e Jensen ajudava com o bar.

E foi assim que os dois viveram felizes para sempre, na sua propriedade do lago, amando-se intensamente e curtindo tudo o que a vida tinha a lhes oferecer.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **PS.** Eu não ia colocar música nesse capítulo, mas essa caiu como uma luva. "Somewhere only we know" de Keane.


End file.
